When The Stars Are Shining Brightly Rus
by Arexa-vu
Summary: Finally I've decided to post my story!     Sorry, it's only in Russian and for now I'm not going to translate it.  The war with Galaxy is over and our girls live happy life... well, so they think.
1. Chapter 1

~Когда звезды светят ярче~ When the stars are shining brightly

I do not own Sailor Moon. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Rating:T

Глава 1.

Город потихоньку окутывала ночь. Полная луна одиноко светила в темно-синем небе, окруженная мириадами ярких звезд, мерцавших вдали. Токио засыпал, убаюканный тишиной, которую даровала природа. Один за другим гасли огоньки в домах. Вот и в небольшом двухэтажном доме, находящемся в одном из районов этого большого мегаполиса, погас свет.  
Усаги тихо вышла из ванной и нажала на выключатель. В комнате не стало темно – свет луны проникал внутрь и мягко освещал небольшой кусочек комнаты. На кровати, уютно свернувшись клубком, спала черная кошка с полумесяцем на лбу. Банни подошла к кровати и, стараясь не потревожить Луну, легла, положив руки под голову. Спать почему-то совсем не хотелось, и некоторое время она лежала, смотря в окно на звезды и Луну. Все было как всегда, но какое-то странное чувство не давало ей покоя. Она не могла понять в чем причина. Она шумно перевернулась на бок к окну, но затем, спустя некоторое время села на кровати, поджав к себе колени и обхватив их руками. И снова взглянула на звезды.  
- Луна, ты спишь? – тихо спросила Усаги.  
- Если бы я была глухой на оба уха – да, - недовольно буркнула кошка, приоткрыв один глаз.  
Казалось, Усаги совсем не обратила внимания на колкий ответ Луны, как бывало обычно, она как будто его не слышала, просто тихо сидела и смотрела в окно.  
- Ты скучаешь по ним, Луна? – также тихо спросила Банни.  
Кошка встрепенулась.  
- По кому?  
- По Ятену, - тихо произнесла Усаги, в этот момент глаза кошки стали похожи на две яркие звездочки от звука произнесенного имени, - Таики.., Сейе…  
На звуке последнего имени кошка поднялась и, тихо приблизившись к Усаги, внимательно посмотрела на нее.  
- Усаги, что с тобой? Ты никогда не вспоминала о них… по ночам…  
- Ааааахахааа – на голове Усаги появилась крупная капля, затем она снова замолчала, - просто уже прошел почти год с тех пор, как они улетели, а мы о них больше ничего не слышали.  
- Я уверена, у них все в порядке, а вот у тебя будут завтра проблемы, если ты снова опоздаешь в школу.  
- Луна… - недовольно пробурчала Банни  
- Восстановить планету не так-то легко, а их всего трое, не забывай, и к тому же… - начала свою лекцию кошка, но взглянув на Усаги, поняла, что та ее абсолютно не слушает.  
«Что с ней происходит?»  
Усаги тихо встала с кровати и, подойдя к окну, задумчиво произнесла:  
- Луна, так ли определено наше будущее?  
- Что? – кошка встрепенулась и впилась взглядом в Усаги. Девушка стояла неподвижно, и ее темный силуэт, освещенный лунным светом, вырисовывался у окна. Складывалось впечатление, что на самом деле она была совершенно в другом месте.  
- Ааахааахаа – спустя миг Усаги поняла, что взболтнула очередную глупость и, быстро обернувшись к Луне, произнесла с улыбкой – ничего, давай спать, уже поздно.  
- Я тебе уже давно об этом говорю – проворчала Луна, и, устроившись поуютнее у ног хозяйки, начала засыпать.  
- Спокойной ночи, Луна!  
Усаги закрыла глаза и заснула крепким сном. Ей снилось, что все пространство вокруг нее залито ярким белым светом, а впереди слабо вырисовывался мужской силуэт. Он медленно удалялся от нее. Она кричала ему – Подожди! Но тот как будто не слышал. Она пыталась бежать за ним, но ноги становились тяжелыми и вязкими и вместо того, чтобы бежать, у нее с трудом получалось идти. Наконец, фигура исчезла в ослепительном свете. Усаги резко открыла глаза, не понимая, что происходит. Зажмурившись и снова открыв глаза, она поняла, что находится у себя в комнате, ей что-то снилось, но что она не помнила, она сонно перевернулась на другой бок и сладко заснула.

- Усаги, вставай! – Луна пыталась растолкать соню, но у нее это с трудом получалось. Усаги только дернув плечом, сладко перевернулась на другой бок, - Усагииииии! Уже пятнадцать минут девятого! Ты опоздаешь!  
- Усаги, вставай, тебе пора идти в школу! – из коридора донесся голос Икуко.  
- Ну, пожаалуйста, мамочка, ну, еще пару минуточек, - пробормотала Усаги, вдруг глаза девушки широко распахнулись, - ЧТООООООООО? ААААААААААА! Я опаздываю! Лунаааа! Почему ты меня не разбудила раньше?  
На голове кошки появилась капля.  
- Я уже полчаса пытаюсь тебя разбудить, - в этот момент Усаги распахнула дверь и на всех парах понеслась вниз, по пути сбив Шинго.  
- ЭЭЭЙЙЙЙ! Крольчиха! Смотри куда прешь! Тормоза включай на поворотах!  
- Ах тыыыыы! Ну ты у меняя, – начиналась очередная перебранка.  
- Быстро за стооол! – в дверях кухни стояла разъяренная Икуко с лопаткой для готовки.  
Усаги залетела на кухню, быстро проглотила свой завтрак и, схватив портфель, помчалась в школу. На ближайшем повороте к школе она столкнулась с Минако.  
- Усаги! Мы опять опаздываем! Быстрее, побежали!  
Девушка с длинными золотистыми волосами, скрепленными позади красным бантом, схватила Усаги за руку, и они вместе помчались в класс. Когда они зашли вовнутрь, преподавателя еще не было.  
- Уффф, если я так буду бегать каждый день, я смогу выиграть школьные соревнования – проговорила Минако.  
- Да, а я - есть много сладкого и не толстеть – добавила Усаги, на голове Минако появилась капля.  
- Привет, девочки! – прокричали они в унисон на встречу Ами и Мако.  
- Привет, вы сегодня вовремя, - заметила Мако, в то время как Ами тихо засмеялась.  
- А где преподаватель? – удивилась Усаги, активно вращая головой в разные стороны.  
- Сейчас должен прийти, не волнуйся, - улыбнулась Ами.  
В это время в класс вошел преподаватель, ученики приветствовали его, стоя у своих мест. Усаги опустилась за свою парту, и как всегда ее взгляд упал на небольшую надпись, вычерченную ручкой в левом нижнем углу парты.  
«Уже прошел почти год с тех пор, как они улетели…» Усаги осторожно дотронулась до нее рукой, как будто она могла исчезнуть в любой момент, и мягко провела по ней подушечками пальцев. Над ее головой вдруг возникла крупная капля, - «А вот меня заставили стереть мой рисунок с Мамору».

Минуло две недели, с тех пор как начался новый учебный год, по окончании которого, они перейдут в колледж. В классе произошла небольшая рокировка. Так как у одной девушки было плохое зрение, она попросила поменяться с ней местами. Усаги уступила ей свое место и села позади нее, за парту, где раньше сидел Сейя. Тогда она и не думала об этом, но сейчас ее мысли снова и снова возвращались к этому.  
Она вспомнила тот момент, когда впервые кинув взгляд на парту, увидела эту надпись. Всего одного слово… но такое знакомое… «Оданго»…  
В тот момент ее как будто ударило током, на мгновение ей даже показалось, что она слышит его голос. Девушка замерла...и почему-то в памяти сразу всплыл тот дождливый день и тот разрывающий душу разговор на крыше школы.  
В тот день Сейя ушел после битвы, оставив ее с девочками. Когда они вернулись в класс, она увидела на своей парте одинокую красную розу. Острое чувство боли в один миг пронзило ее. Она знала, что чувствует к ней Сейя, но не хотела об этом думать. Она ведь не могла ответить ему? У нее ведь есть Мамору! Но… почему же ей самой было так невыносимо больно?  
И теперь, год спустя, она увидела ее, видимо девушки настолько были влюблены в Сейю, что не стали стирать ее, чтобы хоть что-то подтверждало, что он действительно учился вместе с ними, и не был плодом их коллективного воображения.  
Поначалу, после того как Старлайты улетели, девушки спрашивали у Банни, как у них дела, ведь она общалась с Сейей, а значит должна была знать… но что она могла им сказать? Постепенно вопросы прекратились, вместо них сначала были недоумевающие косые взгляды, но потом исчезли и они. Группа "Three Lights" была все еще популярна, и ее хиты часто звучали в радиоэфире, а по одному телевизионному каналу даже показывали фильм с их участием.  
Усаги настолько задумалась, что совсем не слушала объяснений преподавателя, ее взгляд снова остановился на надписи, сделанной такой знакомой рукой.  
«Сейя… интересно, как ты сейчас? Все ли у вас в порядке?» - девушка непроизвольно дотронулась кончиками пальцев до надписи.  
- Усаги Цукино, вы меня слышите? – от неожиданности девушка чуть не подпрыгнула.  
- Эээ… простите…я… - замешкалась Усаги.  
- Будьте внимательны, - только и сказал преподаватель и продолжил свои объяснения.  
«Уф...» - на голове Усаги возникла крупная капля, - «Мисс Харуна меня точно уже бы выставила за дверь…хе-хе-хе…хоть один плюс от старшей школы…»

После занятий они вчетвером отправились к Рей в храм Хикава. Все вокруг было усыпано белыми, бледно-розовыми лепестками сакуры, а узкие дорожки, ведущие в сад, казались сказочными тропками.  
- Аааааа! Ну почему начало учебного года всегда приходится на цветение сакуры? – недовольно пробурчала Банни, - такая хорошая погода! Грех сидеть в школе и не наслаждаться такой красотой!  
- Усаги, - мягко сказала Ами, - цветение сакуры связано с рождением всего нового, поэтому и учебный год начинается, когда цветет сакура.  
- А я согласна с Усаги, - вмешалась Минако, - в такую погоду только бегать на свидания с молодыми людьми, - у всех появились капли, а у Минако глаза превратились в две сверкающие звездочки, - вот бы Ятен был здесь…  
Усаги непроизвольно вздрогнула и резко обернулась в сторону.  
- Бедняга, ты бы его совсем замучила, - она слышала удаляющийся голос Мако, но не могла оторвать взгляда от противоположного берега узкого канала вдоль, которого росли деревья сакуры. Их лепестки падали на воду и казалось, что вода покрыта тонким слоем снежных хлопьев. Внезапный порыв ветра взметнул в воздух розовые и белые лепестки цветов. На том берегу в кружащемся потоке цветов сакуры стояла женщина в длинном белом платье, которое почти сливалось с тоном лепестков. Ее пепельные длинные волнистые волосы развевались на ветру, губы застыли в странной улыбке, а ее серого оттенка глаза напоминали два ледяных кристалла. Усаги моргнула и, взглянув снова в ту сторону, не увидела ничего, кроме деревьев.  
«Показалось?»  
-Усаги! – окликнула ее Мако. Обернувшись к ним, она увидела, что девочки остановились в недоумении.  
- Ты чего там застряла? – спросила Минако, когда Усаги уже шла с ними.  
- Просто… показалось, - задумчиво произнесла Банни.  
- А ну-ка признавайся, кого ты там увидела? – скосила с намеком глазки Минако.  
- А-ха-ха, правда никого.  
- Усаги, а как Мамору? – поинтересовалась Ами.  
- У него все хорошо, - бодро ответила Усаги, - я вчера получила от него письмо. Он работает под руководством какого-то известного профессора, и они готовятся к проведению сложного эксперимента… Так что он очень доволен… ему все нравится, - ее голос чуть заметно поник, но ее лицо оставалось спокойным, только в глазах можно было увидеть грусть.  
- Усаги, не волнуйся, - подбодрила ее Мако, - его учеба скоро закончится, и он вернется, ты даже глазом не успеешь моргнуть, - она с улыбкой положила руку на плечо Усаги, та слабо улыбнулась.  
- А когда он вернется, мы устроим грандиозную вечеринку, - добавила Минако и подмигнула.  
- Да… - рассеяно повторила Банни.  
Девочки сменили тему и теперь обсуждали новые дисциплины, которые им предстояло изучить в этом году. Они прекрасно чувствовали, как скучает Усаги по Мамору, как ей хочется, чтобы он был рядом. И знали как ей тяжело без него.  
Усаги шла, молча, опустив голову.  
«У него все хорошо…»

«Усако, я должен тебе сказать одну важную вещь..., - прошло два месяца после битвы с Галаксией, они сидели на скамейке в парке, солнышко ярко светило в небе, вокруг носились дети, и парочки, не спеша, прогуливались по тенистым аллеям. Усаги удивленно взглянула на него, - Что-то случилось Мамо-чан?  
- Усаги, я выиграл дополнительный грант, и мне предлагают ехать учиться в Америку в начале сентября, - он мягко смотрел на нее, не замечая, как та вся сжалась в маленький комок. Когда же она подняла лицо и встретилась с его взглядом, оно было спокойно и что-то наподобие слабой дрожащей улыбки появилось на нем, - ты ведь такой умный, Мамо-чан, ты так много знаешь. Конечно, поезжай учиться, ты ведь говорил что там больше возможностей для исследований, - она опустила голову, ее голос был тихий, как будто звучал издалека, - я буду очень по тебе скучать… Мамору…  
Он мягко обнял ее и приподнял ладонью ее подбородок, так что теперь мог видеть ее глаза, - Усако, не волнуйся, со мной ничего не случится, - он тепло улыбнулся ей, - ты победила Галаксию, никто больше не будет охотиться за звездными семенами… - он продолжал что-то говорить, но она его не слышала.  
«Я победила Галаксию…разве…я?... но ведь это Воин был все время рядом, он защищал меня до последнего момента… смогла бы я победить без него?…Сейя…»  
Она вдруг очнулась, - Я полностью доверяю девочкам, если что-то случится, они смогут тебя защитить, - продолжал Мамору, - кроме того, не забывай про внешних воинов, Харука и остальные не дадут тебя в обиду. Я уверен, все будет в порядке, Усако, - он посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся, - я буду писать тебе так часто, как только смогу, - мгновение она смотрела в его глаза, затем уткнулась лицом ему в грудь, ее плечи чуть заметно подрагивали.  
- Усако, ты ведь знаешь, я люблю тебя…  
- Я тебя тоже очень люблю, Мамору, - он, молча, нежно обнимал ее.

Усаги тяжело вздохнула, направляясь вместе с девочками к храму Хикава, в ее голове, не переставая, звучал отрывок письма.  
«…я работаю под руководством одного очень известного доктора наук. Начало эксперимента планируется на самый ближайший срок. Но боюсь, что мне придется остаться здесь еще на полгода, это необходимо для правильной интерпретации результатов и небольших дополнительных экспериментов…  
…но боюсь, что мне придется остаться здесь еще на полгода… это необходимо…»  
«Еще пол года…я увижу его только через год…но…я это выдержу, все-таки мы столько вместе пережили, ведь это наша судьба…но мне так его не хватает… Мамору… я так по тебе скучаю…»  
- Привет, Рей! – девочки вошли внутрь и, рассевшись вокруг небольшого стола, достали учебники и тетради. Рей принесла всем чай и пирожки.  
Все сидели в тишине, даже Усаги, казалось, изучает страницу учебника, как Рей вдруг прервала молчание.  
- У меня предчувствие… - произнесла она внезапно, нахмурив брови.  
- О чем ты, Рей? – вздрогнула Усаги.  
- У меня не было видений с тех пор, как мы победили последних демонов несколько месяцев назад…  
- Что в этом странного? – спросила Макото, - мы их победили, врагов больше не было. Поэтому у тебя и не было видений, - с улыбкой добавила Мако.  
- Девочки! – отмахнулась Минако, - Уже прошло столько месяцев, больше никто не появлялся… и надеюсь, не появится… Давайте расслабляться и наслаждаться жизнью!  
- Да… Нет, вы меня не понимаете! – Рей непроизвольно ударила ладонью по столу, - У меня не было ярких видений, как раньше…  
- Как раньше? – вздрогнула Ами.  
Рей кивнула.  
- Уже некоторое время видения приходят в виде секундных вспышек… также как, когда появились Апостолы смерти. Только тогда они быстро изменились, и я могла видеть не отдельными образами. А сейчас… уже почти месяц я пытаюсь увидеть… но не могу.  
- За те секунды тебе удалось что-нибудь рассмотреть? – спросила Ами, внимательно глядя на черноволосую девушку.  
- Только темный силуэт... но я даже не могу сказать женский он или мужской…  
- Усаги? – Рей взволнованно смотрела на Сейлормун.  
- Неужели снова… я думала, что после битвы с Галаксией наступит спокойное время и мы сможем жить без битв и сражений… Неужели им не будет конца?  
Тишину нарушила Минако:  
- Усаги, - она положила ей руку на плечо, - не обращай внимания, - резко стрельнула глазами в сторону Рей, - Рей как всегда нагнетает атмосферу.  
- Ничего я не нагнетаю! – возмутилась воительница Марса, - просто мне кажется, что мы не должны забывать о том, что мы воины.  
- Я думаю, нам просто не дадут об этом забыть, - все уставились на Усаги. Никогда еще она не говорила так, - А-ха-ха! Ладно, девочки, - она улыбнулась, - давайте не будем думать о плохом, глядишь, оно и не случится.  
- Точно! – подмигнула Минако.  
- Давайте есть пирожки! – глаза Усаги засветились.  
- Тебе бы только пирожки трескать, – ехидно подначила Рей…  
- Рей! Я не трескаю!  
- Трескаешь, - Усаги надулась как пончик, на что Рей показала ей язык.  
- Нет!  
- Да!  
- НЕТ!  
- ДА!  
- Ооо… похоже, опять начинается, - констатировала Мако.  
- Ладно, пусть они выясняют отношения, а мы полакомимся, - звонко добавила Минако, хлопнув в ладоши.  
- Да, хорошая идея, - с улыбкой поддержала Ами.  
- НЕЕЕЕТ! – в унисон провопили Рей с Усаги.  
В ответ лишь раздался задорный девичий смех.

Попрощавшись с девочками, Рей направилась в святилище. Искра сомнения, закравшаяся давно, никак не давала ей покоя. Каждый раз по вечерам она шла к огню, к своему верному советчику и предсказателю, но огонь молчал. Она сидела до тех пор, пока не начинала болеть голова, пытаясь увидеть хоть какие-то образы. Но все было впустую.  
«Я должна увидеть… Если нам грозит новый враг, я должна увидеть!»  
Она сложила руки перед огнем и начала молиться. Был уже очень поздний час, когда Рей, наконец, решила сдаться и идти спать. В тот момент, когда она поднялась, на долю секунды в ее сознании резкой вспышкой возник образ. Она замерла. С точностью она не могла сказать, что это было. Бескрайнее пространство Вселенной полной мерцающих звезд… Дальше…Темный силуэт на мрачном кроваво-красном фоне. Но чей? Опять неясно.  
Она снова опустилась, шепча молитвы, но вскоре была вынуждена прерваться.  
- Рей, уже третий час ночи, - в дверях святилища появилась голова ее дедушки, - тебе надо отдохнуть, внучка.  
- Да, дедушка, уже иду, - голова также быстро исчезла, как и появилась. Рей произнесла еще одну молитву и, покинув святилище, отправилась спать. Направляясь в жилую часть храма, она на минуту остановилась и посмотрела на открывавшуюся взгляду часть Токио, сверкавшего разноцветными огнями вдали. Город был спокоен, окруженный густой темнотой ночи.

В эту ночь Усаги снова снился кошмар, тот же сон. Она снова за кем-то бежала, но ее ноги вязли, а движения были настолько медлительны, что ей казалось, что проходила вечность, прежде чем она делала очередной шаг. Она кричала: «Подожди! Не уходи!» Но силуэт, лишь на мгновение задержавшись, снова исчез в ярком теплом свете.  
Луна спала мирным сном, не замечая, как Усаги мечется на кровати. Когда же, наконец, кошка что-то почувствовала, то, приоткрыв один глаз, она увидела, что все спокойно и снова заснула.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2.

- Мамору, береги ее, - с улыбкой произнес Сейя, - говорю это тебе как друг.  
- Обещаю тебе, - ответил Мамору.  
Но Сейя не смотрел на него, он видел только ее. Усаги, свою Куколку. Каждое произнесенное слово врезалось в сердце словно нож. Здесь и сейчас он должен ее оставить. Он любит ее всем сердцем и будет всегда любить ее, но она будет с другим. Боль окутала, словно его поймали в тиски. Нужно только продержаться, последние несколько минут… через миг Сейя исчезнет навсегда, как не будет и Таики с Ятеном.  
«Я всегда буду любить тебя, Куколка»  
- Прощай, Куколка, - произнес он, полуобернувшись. Его силуэт четко вырисовывался на фоне заходящего солнца и друзей, которые стояли позади него и терпеливо ждали.  
Усаги лишь видела его глаза, полные любви и невыразимой боли. И в тот миг, когда он поворачивался, чтобы присоединиться к своим братьям и принцессе, она увидела слезы, мерцавшие в них… А может ей показалось?  
Через миг четыре метеора взмыли в небо, оставив позади себя разноцветные шлейфы, друзей и Землю.

***

Было так непривычно возвращаться туда, откуда они бежали – одна в поисках укрытия, остальные в поисках своей принцессы. Когда они оказались на Кинмоку, весь ужас прошлого накрыл их тяжелой волной. Они озирались по сторонам и с горечью и болью смотрели на руины когда-то прекрасного каменного дворца-города у Зеркального озера, окруженного оливковыми рощами. Теперь рощ не было, земля была опустошенной и безжизненной, покрытой черными пятнами гари и камней. Куда ни смотрели глаза, на всем протяжении расстилались молчаливые пустоши. Вода озера казалась черным блестящим жирным покрытием, раскинувшимся на огромные пространства. И в серо-красном свете дня, когда высоко в небе были видны планеты-спутники Файтер и Хиллер, все вокруг казалось еще мрачнее.  
Ничто больше не напоминало о том, что когда-то, до прихода Галаксии, эта планета была яркой и цветущей. Люди жили в красивых городах, окруженных оливковыми рощами и бесконечными полями благоухающих цветов, которые постепенно сменялись лесами и озерами. Великолепный дворец, работы мастеров Кинмоку, возвышался у Зеркального озера, сделанный из гладкого, как мрамор, светлого мерцающего камня. Здесь и жила принцесса Какю со своими тремя защитниками.  
Жители Кинмоку, те, кому удалось во время нападения Галаксии скрыться в пещерах, потихоньку восстанавливали дворец и города, изящные каменные площади с резными орнаментами, огромные сады с цветниками, воздушные арочные мосты, соединявшие дворец и город с окружавшими территориями.  
- Наконец-то мы вернулись, - голос Целителя дрожал, а по щекам без остановки лились слезы. То же самое было и с остальными.  
- Мы дома, - произнесла Создатель, улыбнувшись, сквозь слезы.  
- Да… мы дома – тихо повторила Воин, опустив голову.

***

С тех пор они начали восстановление своей планеты. Каждый раз они объединяли свою силу вместе и направляли ее в центр планеты, чтобы снова вернуть ее к жизни. На это всегда уходило слишком много энергии, и им нужно было время, чтобы восполнить свою силу.  
Обычно в конце дня Воин, обессиленная, приходила в свои покои уже заново отстраиваемого дворца и падала, сраженная мертвецким сном. Она не видела снов. Как только ее голова касалась подушки, реальность исчезала, и ее уносило далеко в темную бездну. Она вставала на рассвете, когда на небе только появлялась ее планета-спутник, и все вокруг окрашивалось сначала в ярко-золотистый цвет, который затем сменялся алым, а когда на небосводе появлялась планета Хиллер, - день становился похожим на земной, только более насыщенных алых и персиковых оттенков.  
В эти мгновения она ни о чем не думала, просто погружалась в пустоту. Это было то, чего она хотела. Ее сердце разрывалось от боли. Иногда ей было трудно дышать, было ощущение, что оно вот-вот разорвется на части… Тогда она закрывала глаза и неподвижно лежала. Но это было лишь видимым затишьем… Через мгновение она видела ее, ее глаза цвета неба, в которых она тонула, и золотистые волосы, заплетенные в два оданго. Она всегда видела ее. Светловолосая девушка нежно ей улыбалась или смеялась вместе с ней, и тогда Воину казалось, что она действительно слышит ее звонкий смех, но когда она открывала глаза, ее окружала лишь тишина зарождающегося дня и одиночные трели проснувшихся птиц.  
- Куколка… я не могу без тебя жить… я схожу без тебя с ума…  
В отчаянии она сжимала голову руками или начинала метаться по своей комнате, как дикий зверь в клетке, в надежде хоть немного успокоить свое сердце… И только, когда подходило время к утренней трапезе, когда за ней закрывалась дверь в ее покои, Воин выглядела такой же, какой была всегда.  
Но Целитель и Создатель, как и сама принцесса Какю, прекрасно видели, какие страдания испытывает Воин. Лицо может не выражать чувств, но глаза рассказывают все. Ее глаза были той заветной дверцей в ее мир, где бушевали безмерная любовь, боль и отчаяние.

***  
- Ты разобралась со своими планами и чертежами? – Воин стояла у окна одного из дворцовых залов и смотрела вдаль, в то время как Создатель раскладывала на большом столе чертежи и что-то сверяла.  
- Да… - она замолчала на мгновение, - еще немного осталось, - сосредоточенно склонившись над большим листом, Создатель внимательно изучала его. – Нам удалось вернуть нашу планету к жизни, и сейчас у меня есть больше времени, чтобы заниматься разборкой планов… Так много еще надо восстановить.  
Воин ничего не ответила.  
- А на Земле сейчас весна и цветет сакура… - прозвучал вдруг в тишине печальный голос Воина.  
Создатель вздрогнула, когда же она подняла голову, ее глаза были широко раскрыты. Некоторое мгновение она внимательно смотрела на Воина, затем опустила голову. Ее брови сошлись на переносице, а в глазах читалось сожаление и боль за Воина.  
- Воин…  
Та никак не отреагировала.  
- Ты все еще…  
В этот момент распахнулась дверь в залу.  
- Воин, Создатель, как продвигаются ваши дела? – это была принцесса Какю. Увидев слегка удивленное лицо Создателя, она взглянула на Воина и печально нахмурилась, догадавшись о причине.  
Черноволосая сенши обернулась, так же как и Создатель, и они одновременно поклонились принцессе. Рядом с ней стояла Целитель.  
- Уже лучше, принцесса, я считаю, что раз нам удалось вернуть планету к жизни, нужно приложить все усилия, чтобы помочь людям с восстановлением городов.  
Какю кивнула.  
- Я поддерживаю тебя, Создатель… - она обернулась в сторону Воина. Та с отсутствующим взглядом смотрела куда-то в сторону, - Воин, что ты думаешь?  
- Я согласна с любым вашим решением, принцесса, - тусклым голосом ответила она.  
- Ты выглядишь бледной, Воин, я думаю тебе нужно отдохнуть… - принцесса приблизилась к Воину, поднеся свою руку к ее лицу, но кончики ее пальцев так и замерли в миллиметре от лица черноволосой сенши.  
- Нет! – резко отрезала Воин, - нет, принцесса, спасибо, - голос вернулся в нормальный тон, - со мной все в порядке. Я не вижу такой необходимости.  
- Хорошо, тогда я оставлю вас, - принцесса развернулась и, опустив голову, вышла за дверь. Ей было больно, ведь ее самый верный Воин отдалялся от нее.  
Когда за принцессой закрылась дверь, Создатель тревожно воззрилась на Воина.  
- Да что с тобой, в самом деле? – Целить сжала кулаки, - это наша принцесса! Почему ты с ней так разговариваешь! Это прежде всего твоя обязанность заботится о ней!  
- Целитель, оставь меня в покое, - безразличным голосом проговорила Воин. Создатель взглядами пыталась утихомирить разбушевавшегося Целителя, но та уже была на пределе.  
- Это все из-за нее! Опять Сейлормун! Сколько можно!  
- Замолчи, - в голосе Воина зазвучали стальные нотки.  
- Когда же ты, наконец, поймешь, она выбрала не тебя! В кои-то веки Сейя проиграл! Сколько можно о ней вспоминать! Это она во всем виновата! Проклятая Сейлормун! – в сердцах выкрикнула Целитель.  
Не успела она произнести это, как Воин молниеносно оказалась прямо перед ней. Следующее, что почувствовала Целитель, был сильный удар в область живота и резкая боль в спине и голове от удара о стену.  
- Я предупреждала тебя – жестко произнесла Воин, в ее глазах пылал огонь - никогда не смей так о ней говорить.

***

Через минуту Целитель и Создатель остались в зале одни.  
Целитель сидела на полу, привалившись к стене, и одной рукой держалась за живот, а другой потирала ушибленный затылок.  
- Она сошла с ума, - с негодованием произнесла пепельноволосая сенши.  
- Тебе не стоило этого говорить – ответила Создатель, - ты знаешь, как много Сейлормун значит для нее. И для нас тоже, не забывай. Мы должны быть ей благодарны.  
- Я знаю, но… - на мгновение Целитель умолкла, - Но как же наша принцесса? Мы должны защищать ее! И это основная задача Воина!  
- Целитель, Воину очень тяжело, не заставляй ее страдать еще больше. Ей нужно время.  
- Чертов Ромео! – огрызнулась Целитель.  
- Ты что-то сказала? – сделав вид, что не услышала, Создатель взглянула на Целителя.  
- Да-да! Я все поняла! Но нашу принцессу обижать ей больше не позволю. Можешь ей передать! Меня она вряд ли будет слушать, – с этими словами дверь за ней закрылась.

Создатель устало прикрыла глаза рукой и тяжело вздохнула. Да, они были дома, на своей родной планете, но почему же все теперь не так как прежде? Находясь на Земле, они всеми силами стремились вернуться домой, а когда вернулись, поняли, что… их тянет обратно? Оставив чертеж на столе, она подошла к окну и, прислонившись боком к стеклу, устремила свой взгляд вдаль.  
«До войны с Галаксией мы никогда не развоплощались в людей, никогда не покидали нашу принцессу. Мы должны были охранять ее.. Почему же сейчас меня так тянет обратно на Землю, а мои мысли теперь посвящены не только Принцессе … С Воином все ясно… но со мной? Неужели на меня так повлияла Сейлор Меркури?»  
Создатель слегка улыбнулась и вернулась к своим делам. Если Воину и Целителю нечем было заняться, то у нее как раз все было наоборот.

***

Воин направилась в свои покои. Начинало смеркаться, и на противоположном краю горизонта появилась планета-спутник Создателя. Оттенки теплого персикового цвета сменились, теперь все стало сначала серовато-синим, затем плавно перешло в лилово-сиреневый, который вскоре уступил свое место мягкому синему и темно-синему оттенкам.  
Воин стояла на большом балконе, облокотившись на резные перила, и смотрела в небо. Легкий цветочный ветер трепал ее шелковые иссиня-черные волосы. Внизу нежной изумрудной листвой шуршали деревья, а с полей доносился благоухающий аромат цветов и олив.  
«Оданго… Куколка… мне так тебя не хватает… Если бы ты только знала, как сильно я люблю тебя… Оданго… как ты там? Помнишь ли ты меня?... Ты всегда будешь в моем сердце... , - Воин на мгновение прикрыла глаза, - ... Если бы у меня только был шанс, - в отчаянии взмолилась она, - … Я люблю тебя, Куколка».  
Ее лицо озарилось мягкой нежной улыбкой, она смотрела в небо, как будто знала, что именно там расположена Земля, на которой живет ее Оданго.

***

Некоторое время спустя Воин уже шла по широким коридорам дворца.  
«Я должна извиниться перед принцессой… Это было так грубо с моей стороны….»  
Почти миновав один из самых красивых залов дворца, она заметила на балконе хрупкую фигуру принцессы.  
Она задумчиво стояла на балконе, ее лицо было печально. Когда вдруг на ее плечи мягко опустился теплый плащ, она чуть вздрогнула и обернулась.  
- Воин… - Какю печально улыбнулась.  
- Уже прохладно снаружи… - нежный голос сенши вернул ее в реальность, Воин убрала руки с ее хрупких плеч, оставив плащ.  
- Почему ты не спишь, - Какю с нежностью смотрела на свою темноволосую сенши.  
- Я пришла просить у вас прощения, принцесса, - с этими словами Воин опустилась на одно колено, - это было непозволительно грубо с моей стороны так разговаривать с вами. Я прошу вас, простите меня! – она подняла на нее свои темно-синие глаза, в них читалась мольба и сожаление.  
- Встань, Воин… - Принцесса на минуту замолчала. Сложив руки на широких резных перилах балкона, она взглянула на Зеркальное озеро, ее брови чуть сошлись на переносице, а выражение лица стало еще печальнее, - Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь.. Воин… я знаю как тебе тяжело… возможно, я чувствую что-то подобное…  
Глаза Воина вдруг широко распахнулись, она почувствовала, как земля внезапно уходит из-под ее ног, и она падает в бездну. Яркая вспышка в мгновение озарила ее сознание, как будто кто-то сорвал темную пелену с ее глаз.  
«Этого не может быть!... Только не это!» - все ее сознание кричало и противилось тому, что в данный момент она поняла.  
- Принцесса, - чуть слышно выдохнула она.  
- Не надо, Воин… я все понимаю… время не повернуть вспять…  
Девушка в темной матроске вздрогнула, все еще не в состоянии произнести ни слова.  
Принцесса Какю вдруг повернулась к ней, в ее глазах была боль.  
- Ты, Целитель и Создатель очень дороги мне… - эти слова как лезвие острого ножа прошлись по сердцу Воина.  
- Мы всегда будем с вами рядом, принцесса, мы никуда от вас не уйдем, - Воин слышала свои собственные слова, как будто кто-то говорил их вместо нее, а она всего лишь стояла и наблюдала со стороны. Когда Какю печально взглянула ей в глаза на прощание… сенши вновь замерла, не в силах пошевелиться.  
Принцесса бесшумно скользнула внутрь дворца и исчезла в сумерках зала. Воин осталась на балконе, провожая ее ошеломленным взглядом и все еще не в состоянии прийти в себя. Через мгновение ее кулак резко ударился о перила балкона, она согнулась, как будто под тяжестью огромной ноши.  
- Проклятие!  
Ее глаза с ненавистью уставились в небо.  
«Проклятая Галаксия! Если бы ты никогда не явилась сюда, все было бы по-другому! Ты разрушила нашу планету и наши жизни!..»

***

В эту ночь Воин долго не могла заснуть, мысли одна за другой проносились в ее голове. Несколько раз она вставала с кровати и выходила на балкон или в полумраке мерила шагами свои обширные покои. Наконец под утро, без сил, она забылась тяжелым сном. Ей снилось, что она в облике Сейи находится в парке вместе с Усаги. Оданго весело улыбалась ему и что-то увлеченно говорила. Вдруг она замерла, ее глаза широко распахнулись, как будто она увидела что-то ужасное. В этот момент Сейю окутала мертвая звенящая тишина. Он также видел свою Куколку, городской парк, но звуки исчезли, лишь стук собственного сердца раздавался в ушах, как четко размеренные удары метронома. Он должен обернуться, ведь Это приближается сзади. Капли холодного липкого пота стекали по его спине. Он резко развернулся… и в ужасе закричал. Перед ним чуть в отдалении раскинув руки, с трудом держась на ногах, стояла Сейлормун. Все ее тело было изранено, кровь сочилась тонкими струйками. Сейя кинулся к ней, но не успел он добежать до нее, как в этот момент сквозь ее грудь прошла яркая вспышка, - НЕЕЕЕЕТ! – его голос разорвал тишину, и брошь разбилась с оглушающим звоном на тысячи маленьких осколков. Ее глаза были пусты, жизнь покинула их. Черный вихрь взметнул ее тело вверх над руинами города. Теперь на месте Сеий уже была Воин. Ее матроска была порвана, волосы растрепаны, на губах чувствовался соленый привкус крови. Тело ломило как от физической, так и от душевной боли. Сердце готово было разорваться на части. Над ней в небе парило безжизненное тело ее возлюбленной. Все кончено… но… почему она еще пытается бороться. Внезапно ее внимание привлекла огромная черная тень, парившая невдалеке от Сейлормун. Она как будто готовилась к последнему решающему броску.  
«Воин…» - как легкий бриз у лазурного моря.  
Файтер мгновенно поняла все, в этот момент тень бросилась к Сейлормун…

***

- Неееееееетт! – с криком ужаса Воин вскочила со своей кровати.  
- Воин! Очнись! – над ней, тряся ее за плечи, стояла Создатель, рядом с ней, прижав руки к груди, стояла Какю, а с другой стороны кровати напряженно взирала Целитель.  
Воин, еще не осознавая где она, набросилась на Создателя, но вскоре пришла в себя. Ее трясла сильная дрожь, по спине стекал тонкими ручейками пот.  
- Воин, что с тобой случилось? Твой крик был слышен в самых дальних покоях дворца! – Целитель взволнованно приблизилась к ней.  
- Мы думали, кто-то напал - продолжила Создатель.  
- Сейлормун…Это был кошмарный сон… - Воин схватилась рукой за голову, - но я не могу вспомнить его, только ужасный ледяной страх. Он… пронзил все мое тело…я ничего не помню, - отрывисто говорила она.  
- Ты вся мокрая, тебе нужно принять ванну и лечь спать, я использую свою энергию, - добавила Целитель, - … и можешь не благодарить меня.  
Две служанки незаметно вошли внутрь с постельными бельем и полотенцами.  
- Ннет… я должна вспомнить! – Воин сжала голову обеими руками, пытаясь таким образом докопаться до того главного, но упущенного.  
- Воин, тебе лучше отдохнуть сегодня – принцесса, чуть склонилась к ней и улыбнулась.  
Создатель, поддерживая ее, отвела Воина в ванную комнату. Пока они отсутствовали, служанки быстро сменили постельное белье и удалились.  
Когда Воин, вернувшись, легла в кровать, Целитель, склонившись над ней, использовала свою силу, чтобы та спокойно заснула.

***

В то время, как на Кинмоку вовсю властвовал яркий теплый день, в одном из покоев дворца царил полумрак, лишь небольшая полоса света, проникавшая внутрь сквозь раздуваемые шелковые занавеси, разделяла большую комнату на две части. На широкой кровати, расположенной недалеко от высокого арочного окна, спокойно спала темноволосая сенши. Ее грудь равномерно вздымалась и опускалась на выдохе, волосы, собранные в хвост, разметались по подушке, ее лицо было спокойно и безмятежно. Рядом с ее кроватью на небольшом пуфике, убранном тесно-синим шелком, сидела, склонившись, Целитель и наблюдала за Воином. Дверь в покои тихо отворилась, и внутрь бесшумно вошла Создатель. Она тихо приблизилась к Целителю.  
- Как она? – почти шепотом спросила та.  
- Спит, как младенец, - съязвила Целитель, - сначала немного металась, но быстро успокоилась, - уже серьезно добавила она.  
- Я беспокоюсь… - Создатель замолчала на миг, - что ей могло присниться, что она так кричала.  
«Что Сейлормун вышла замуж» - подумала Целитель, но не стала произносить это вслух, Создатель явно не оценила бы ее шутку, еще бы приравняла к черному юмору.  
- Боюсь, этого мы не узнаем, - вздохнула Целитель.  
- С тех пор, как мы вернулись сюда, Воин очень изменилась, – печально произнесла Создатель, - она мучается, но пытается ничего не показывать.  
- У ее болезни есть имя, - не удержалась Целитель.  
- Я надеюсь, у них все в порядке, - задумчиво произнесла Создатель и печально посмотрела на спящего Воина. Целитель лишь, молча, кивнула головой.

***

- Я нашла ее…- в темноте раздался голос, затем мрак рассеялся, и в холодном мерцании звезд появилась девушка в длинном светлом платье, украшенном тонкими нитями жемчуга, с волнистыми пепельными волосами, спускавшимися ниже талии, - ее невозможно не заметить, ее свет окутывает всех, кто с ней рядом.  
В одно мгновение, словно из неоткуда, перед ней появился темный силуэт мужчины. Его лицо было скрыто капюшоном плаща, который также не позволял рассмотреть фигуру незнакомца. Лишь лиловые всполохи на месте глаз, заставляли поверить, что силуэт не был бесплотным.  
- Я знаю, как ее победить, - эхом прозвучал ее голос.  
В огромном темно-синем пространстве, полном мерцающих звезд и казавшемся пустым, раздался приглушенный шелест и гул. Беспорядочно заметавшиеся тени, старались приблизиться как можно ближе к девушке, как будто желали услышать, что она скажет дальше.  
- Я слушаю тебя, Мильфьёй, - мужской голос притягивал, казалось, что фигура стала более плотной. И вдруг два ярких лиловых всполоха вырвалось из глазниц, тени с тягостными пронзительными стонами разлетелись прочь, растворившись в пространстве ночи.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 4.

«Оооооо… это невыносимо!» - Минако тоскливо смотрела на доску и иероглифы, быстро появлявшиеся из-под руки господина Судзими.  
Последний урок - урок современного японского языка, казалось, ввел весь класс в ступор. Минако с тоской взглянула за окно и тяжело вздохнула.  
«Еще целых полчаса!» - девушка украдкой взглянула на маленькие часики.  
- Ааааа! – раздался вдруг разочарованный стон на весь класс, и только, когда девушка увидела обращенные на нее полные удивления взгляды одноклассников, она осознала что произошло.  
На ее голове появилась крупная капля, Минако покраснев, опустила глаза.  
- Мисс Айно, - раздался голос учителя, - вы хотели что-то сказать?  
- Ййаааа… эээ, - замялась блондинка, поднимаясь и смущенно улыбаясь.  
- Тогда переведите, пожалуйста, значение вот этих иероглифов, - господин Судзими указал ей на ряд сверху.  
«Черт!»  
- Простите, тех, что слева или справа? – капля еще крупнее повисла над головой.  
- Минако, - раздался сзади шепот Ами, - это один иероглиф, написанный Катаканой!  
- Вы как всегда правы, мисс Мицуно, - Ами густо покраснев, юркнула за спину Минако, - А вам, мисс Айно, стоило бы быть более внимательной, займите свое место.  
Минако, красная, как помидор, опустилась за парту, но не прошло и нескольких минут, как ее мысли снова витали вдалеке от японского языка. Ее взгляд остановился на Усаги, сосредоточенно склонившейся над партой.  
«Бедная Усаги… Мамору снова уехал, хотя должен был остаться после того, что произошло. Но…», - девушка задумчивым взглядом уставилась в собственную тетрадь, - «она ведь отпустила его ради его мечты… а я… я бы смогла так?», - Минако тяжело вздохнув, взглянула на свободное место рядом - «я даже ничего сказать не смогла…», - в этот момент она встретилась с вопросительным взглядом Усаги, Минако ободряюще улыбнулась подруге, и Усаги снова вернулась к созерцанию надписи на парте, - «… она снова скучает по Сейе… а что, если бы Сейя был на месте Мамору, разве он оставил бы ее одну…?» – эта мысль вихрем ворвалась в ее поток мыслей, Минако тряхнула головой, - «нет… Сейя же Звездный Воин, да к тому же, девушка, плюс, у нее есть своя принцесса», - снова тихий вздох, - «но… ведь она любила Усаги… это было видно в каждом ее поступке, независимо от того, была ли она в образе Сейи или сама собой… мы просто не хотели этого признавать, потому что судьба нашей принцессы была предопределена с самого начала, и ничего нельзя изменить… они вместе преодолели очень много препятствий… и будущее зависит от них - Хрустальный Токио, Чибиуса… но… ведь Мамору мог не уезжать… разве это любовь…?... Нет… это не правильно так думать!… я не должна так думать…» - Минако непроизвольно поднесла руку ко лбу, - «Еще эти странные видения Рей, неужели нас ждет новая битва?... Усаги ведет себя странно… неужели что-то действительно должно случиться… я должна защитить ее… » - из задумчивости Минако вывел чей-то громкий чих, да так, что девушка с визгом подпрыгнула за партой.  
- Мисс Айно! – раздраженно произнес преподаватель, - у вас снова какие-то проблемы? – левый глаз господина Судзими начал дергаться от недовольства.  
- Нннет, - пролепетала Минако, скрывшись за учебником японского.  
«Да что же сегодня за день такой…!»…

***

- Этот список иероглифов вам надо выучить к следующему занятию, прошу не путать употребление катаканы и хираганы в данном случае…  
«Да, все правильно, слова, заимствованные из иностранных языков, обычно записываются катаканой, так как у нас нет аналогов им в нашем языке…» - Ами внимательно следила за учителем, хотя, сказать по правде, эта тема была хорошо ей известна, девушка на мгновение перевела взгляд на Усаги, - «правильно ли это…?... Мамору-сан следовало остаться рядом с Усаги-чан… она так скучает по нему... но... он выбрал учебу...», - Ами оперлась подбородком о сцепленные пальцы рук…

*Воспоминание*

« - Девочки, я должна вам сказать, что я еду учиться в Германию, - Ами весь этот день внутренне готовилась сообщить подругам новость, - это была моя мечта с детства… - девушка замолкла, встретив ошеломленные взгляды подруг, когда Усаги вдруг ободряюще улыбнулась ей:  
- Ами, конечно, поезжай… ты ведь всегда об этом мечтала! А в Германии, как известно, самая лучшая медицина!  
- Да, Ами, это ведь твоя мечта стать доктором, - поддержала Рей и остальные, - а мечты должны исполняться!  
Тепло разлилось по сердцу, она с благодарностью улыбнулась им:  
- Спасибо вам, девочки!

- Не трогай их, чудовище!  
- Сейлор Меркури?  
- Но ты ведь должна была улететь? – Сейлормун одновременно удивленно и радостно смотрела на синеволосую сенши, - как же твоя мечта?  
- Я поняла, что моя мечта – быть рядом с вами, девочки! – в глазах Меркури сверкали слезы счастья и радости, как и в глазах ее подруг.  
Они подбежали друг к другу и крепко обнялись.

*Конец воспоминания*

«Усаги подарила ему его мечту... но счастлива ли она сама?...Рей беспокоится о видениях… как бы я хотела, чтобы она ошибалась… Усаги-чан не заслужила этого…», - девушка печально взглянула на свою подругу.

***

Мысли Мако не сильно отличались от мыслей подруг. Помимо сильного беспокойства за Усаги, она наблюдала еще и за Минако и Ами. Вроде бы ничего особенного не произошло после того, как звездные воины улетели: Минако оставалась все такой же бесшабашной, веселой, всегда готовой поддержать Усаги в любых ее приключениях, но все же какая-то грусть подчас сквозила в ее взгляде. Не то, чтобы она скучала по Ятену… но все же это казалось единственным разумным объяснением.  
Мако, вздохнув, перевела взгляд на Ами. Лучшая ученица школы, так и осталась лучшей, кроме Таики ее никто не смог обойти и, кажется, она снова с головой ушла в учебу, лишь вспоминая, что за оборотом книги существует не менее реальный мир, только когда находилась со своими подругами.  
«И Мамору снова уехал… но разве он не должен был остаться? Конечно, мы всегда рядом с Усаги и всегда защитим ее, ведь она наша подруга и принцесса, которую мы должны защищать, но… мы не можем заменить ей любимого человека…» - Мако тяжело засопела, - «какая же это все-таки сложная штука любовь… Ааааах… Девочки, кажется, скучают еще сильнее по старлайтам… даже Усаги, стала гораздо чаще вспоминать Сейю… было бы здорово, если бы они прилетели обратно» - теплая улыбка появилась на ее лице», - … ааааааа… а мне где найти свою половинку?» - в глазах девушки замерцали звездочки, а мысли улетели в неведомую даль.

Занятие закончилось внезапным звонком.  
«Так быстро?» - Минако удивленно очнулась от созерцания пустого места рядом с ней.  
«О нет! Я опять прослушала, что сказал учитель!» - Ами встрепенулась, когда часть учеников уже успели покинуть помещение.  
- Усаги! – раздался веселый голос Макото, девушка с оданго быстро обернулась. В классе уже никого не осталось, кроме них, - я знаю, что вы все устали, девочки, так вот, - она улыбнулась еще ярче, - я испекла сегодня утром клубничный торт.  
- Макоооо! – завопила Усаги, радостно подпрыгнув, и, молнией подлетев к подруге, она повисла на ее руке - мой любимый клубничный торт! Ты настоящая волшебница!  
Девочки дружно рассмеялись.  
- Да, - улыбнулась шатенка, - предлагаю пойти на улицу и покушать, а заодно подышать свежим воздухом!  
- Да! – одновременно поддержали Минако и Усаги.

***

На улице стояла по-летнему теплая погода: на небе ярко светило солнышко, согревая своими лучами все вокруг, изумрудная листва чуть шелестела от слабого приятного ветерка, игравшего в ветвях. Территория школы практически опустела – основные уроки уже закончились, и все разбрелись, кто домой, а кто на занятия в кружках и секциях. Девочки устроились в одном из укромных уголков школьного парка под сенью высоких раскидистых деревьев, окруженных невысокими зелеными насаждениями. Усаги, заранее приметив тихое место, удобно плюхнулась у широкого ствола дерева в ожидании лакомства. Ами и Минако присели на колени с противоположных сторон от Усаги, а Мако устроилась напротив. Через мгновение перед ними уже красовался большой торт, украшенный сливками и большим количеством красной спелой клубники. От такого зрелища у Усаги довольно заурчал желудок, и непроизвольно потекли слюни. Спустя еще мгновение Усаги с молниеносной скоростью уничтожала торт, пытаясь засунуть как можно больший кусок в рот. Глаза девушки светились от счастья! Подруги лишь медленно продолжали есть свои кусочки, наблюдая и смеясь над Усаги.  
- Ааах, - довольно вздохнула Минако, прикрыв в блаженстве глаза, - кажется, что уже лето! А до каникул еще больше двух месяцев! – добавила она жалобным тоном.  
- Минако, - рассмеялась Ами, - учебный год только начался, а ты уже о каникулах думаешь!  
- А фто, - вмешалась блондинка с двумя хвостиками, попутно пытаясь пережевать «мааааленький» кусочек торта, - вя повностью согвасна ф Минако! Как же я устала учиться, - наконец, прожевав, добавила она, ее рука автоматически потянулась за следующим таким же «небольшим» кусочком. Девушка счастливо засунула себе в рот чуть ли не половину.  
- А я наоборот рада, что начался учебный год, - задумчиво сказала Мако, пробуя с закрытыми глазами свое творение, - у нас в кулинарном клубе в этом году будут новые рецепты очень вкусных и сложных десертов, - шатенка приоткрыла один глаз и весело посмотрела на Усаги. Девушка так и замерла с полуоткрытым ртом, из которого торчал приличный кусок торта, исчезнувший в следующую секунду. Мгновение доносилось только усиленное жевание, а после этого:  
- Макооооо! - Усаги как маленький ребенок сложила ручки в кулачки и прижала их груди, - мы ведь попробуем их? – казалось, из ее глаз сейчас хлынут слезы.  
- Конечно, Усаги, - рассмеялась Макото, - ты же мой самый строгий ценитель!  
- Аааххх, - довольно выдохнула блондинка, обхватив руками свой живот, - Слава тебе Господи, я сытааааааа, - и облокотилась о ствол дерева.  
Девочки прыснули от смеха, не в силах выдержать такого зрелища. Они посидели еще так некоторое время, наслаждаясь тишиной и спокойствием, после чего Минако медленно поднялась.  
- Ладно, девочки, - весело защебетала богиня Любви и Красоты, - я пошла на тренировку! Сделав пару шагов, она вдруг остановилась и подозрительно повернулась, заговорщически приложив ладошку ко рту, - там появился тааакой парень! – ее глаза превратились в две яркие сияющие звездочки.  
- Минако! Ты опять? – почти хором вскричали девочки.  
- Хе-хе-хе – богиня Любви невинно скосила глазки, - а что такого? Я только пообщаюсь с ним… чуть-чуть, - на месте Минако только и остался, что столб пыли.

Мако, тяжело вздохнув, тоже поднялась, за ней следом встала Ами и кое-как вскарабкалась Усаги.  
- Ладно, девочки, - с улыбкой произнесла воительница Юпитера, - я тоже пойду на занятия, увидимся завтра в школе, - она махнула на прощание рукой и скрылась в направлении одного из зданий.  
Ами и Усаги, молча, провожали ее взглядами.  
- Пойдем домой? – Ами с улыбкой обернулась к Усаги, та лишь согласно закивала головой, не в силах говорить после столько съеденного. Миновав пару небольших улочек, девушки вышли на широкую аллею, ведущую в парк. Солнце еще не начало садиться, но оттенок дня уже приобрел характерные персиковые цвета, в воздухе кружились тонкие лепестки сакуры и стоял приятный аромат трав и листвы.  
- Как же хорошо, - счастливо проговорила Усаги, радостно улыбаясь.  
- Да, погода чудесная – согласилась девушка с синими волосами, - Усаги?  
Банни обернулась к Ами, встретив ее неуверенный взгляд.  
- Усаги, - мягко повторила девушка, - а ты не хочешь тоже вступить в какой-нибудь клуб?  
- Нууууу…. – задумалась круглолицая.  
- Если хочешь, можешь пойти со мной в астрономический клуб, там очень интересно, - с улыбкой добавила Ами, - я думаю, тебе понравится!  
- Спасибо Ами! А что там надо делать? – на лице девушки появилось любопытство.  
- Мы изучаем разные космические тела, планеты, - над головой Усаги появилась маленькая капля, - иногда делаем расчеты, высчитываем размеры, расстояния, - капля стала больше, - делаем прогнозы в отношении движения космических тел, - над головой Усаги уже висела огромная капля, а глазки превратились в две маленькие точки.  
- А-ха-ха, эээ…. пожалуй мне стоит еще подумать, - девушка смущенно почесала макушку, что снова рассмешило синеволосую девушку.  
Наконец, они дошли до поворота, где их пути расходились.  
- Спасибо, Ами! – с улыбкой сказала Усаги, - Увидимся завтра в школе, - она уже бежала в сторону своего дома, помахав на прощание рукой своей подруге.  
- Не за что, Усаги, - девушка мягко улыбнулась ей в след и направилась вдоль по дорожке.

***

Молчаливая тьма мягко расстилалась вокруг, охватывая все пространство. Ни малейшего звука…  
- Мильфьёй, - раздался вдруг властный голос.  
Девушка появилась в мягком сиянии, спустя мгновение перед ней явилась та же темная фигура, она вытянула вперед руку, скрытую под полой плаща. Была видна ладонь, точнее ее черный силуэт, с кончиков пальцев которой исходила пульсирующая черными змейками аура.  
- У меня для тебя подарок, - голос притягивал, пленял, заставлял терять волю.  
- Да, мой господин, - девушка покорно склонила голову. Два фиолетовых всполоха вырвалось из глазниц таинственной фигуры, а чуть заметный под капюшоном силуэт рта исказился в злобном оскале.  
Мерцающий шар черно-фиолетовой энергии, материализовался в руке, вспыхнув ярким светом, и перед девушкой появилось ожерелье из крупных бусин, каждая, из которых казалось, была живой. Они были разного оттенка, и если присмотреться, можно было увидеть, что внутри переливаясь различными красками темных цветов, отдающих перламутром, пульсировала какая-то субстанция.  
Мильфьёй заворожено смотрела на ожерелье, на ее красивом лице показалась хищная улыбка, ледяные глаза ожили. Не успела она моргнуть, ожерелье метнулось к ее шее и, расцепившись, вновь соединилось, пленяя новую хозяйку.  
- Сейлормун должна исчезнуть, - эхом разлетелось во все стороны. Там где стояла фигура осталась лишь тьма.  
- Да, мой господин, - прошептала девушка и исчезла...  
Одинокая обволакивающая тьма снова заполнила все пространство... которое через секунду разорвал злобный и властный смех.

Ами медленно шла по дорожке парка и наслаждалась тишиной и покоем. Вокруг не было ни души, лишь время от времени проходил какой-то спешащий по своим делам прохожий. Девушка приблизилась к небольшой скамейке и, уютно устроившись с книгой в руках, начала изучать страницы учебника, но не успела она дойти до конца первой страницы, как неподалеку раздался чей-то душераздирающий крик.  
На долю секунды Ами замерла, ее глаза широко распахнулись. Сердце забилось так громко, что казалось, что это молот отбивает в ушах четкий ритм.  
«О нет!» - промелькнуло в ее сознании.  
Книга была отброшена в сторону, как и сумка с учебниками. Девушка метнулась вперед, по направлению на голос. Свернув с широкой дорожки, она пересекла газон и выбежала на узкую каменную тропинку, ведущую дальше в парк. Когда она, наконец, добежала до открытого пространства, в центре которого находился небольшой фонтан, а вокруг стояли деревянные скамейки, окруженные парковой зеленью, ее взгляду открылась следующая картина.  
На земле, недалеко от фонтана, лежал молодой человек, судя по его форме, студент одного из престижных токийских университетов, а над ним угрожающе возвышалась женская фигура.  
- Что? – чуть не выкрикнула Ами, но вовремя спохватившись, юркнула в кусты, когда голова фигуры медленно повернулась в ее сторону.  
«Этого не может быть!»  
- Девочки! Демон в парке! – Ами судорожно сжимала коммуникатор, не отрывая взгляда от фигуры демона.  
- Сила Меркурия, дай мне силу!  
Через мгновение на месте ученицы старшей школы уже стояла Сейлор Меркури.  
- Остановись, ты, чудовище! – громко крикнула сенши.  
Демон замер, как будто превратившись в статую, затем его голова очень медленно начала поворачиваться. Сейлор Меркури почувствовала леденящий холод, волной пробежавший по позвоночнику вниз. Когда их взгляды встретились, Меркури в ужасе вскрикнула.

***

Усаги уже успела добежать до конца парковой зоны, когда что-то заставило ее резко остановиться, а с ее губ непроизвольно сорвалось имя Меркури. В следующий миг, она услышала через коммуникатор взволнованный голос своей подруги, с которой только пару минут назад рассталась в парке.  
«Демон! Не может быть!», - Усаги крепко сжала свою брошь, - «Ами, держись!»  
- Лунная призма, дай мне силу!

Минако, лидер волейбольной команды, стояла на линии, готовая подавать. Девушка была одета в светлую футболку и короткие черные шортики, которые выгодно подчеркивали ее красивые стройные ноги. Все взоры были устремлены только на нее. Она сделала серьезное выражение лица, чтобы придать себе сильный и решительный вид… В противоположном конце зала стоял спортивного телосложения красивый молодой человек, с интересом наблюдавший за ней…  
«Ну, давай же Минако, покажи ему, как ты одновременно грациозна, прекрасна и сильна! Смотри… ха-ха-ха…. как он на тебя смотрит!» - на мгновение на ее лице появилось хитрое довольное выражение, - «давай, заставь его взгляд не отрываться от тебя! Ты же можешь! Ты – богиня любви и красоты! Вот так… да… теперь грациозно подними руку и нанеси свой удар!»  
Минако размахнулась и отправила мяч на половину соперника, началась борьба. Девушка кинулась отбивать мяч, снова оказавшийся на их территории.  
«Жаль, что Ятен меня не видит сейчас…» - девушка коварно улыбнулась, на мгновение отвлекшись, когда в этот самый момент мяч стукнул ее по голове. Минако покачнулась, и грациозно плюхнулась на пол. Девушки сразу же окружили ее, испуганный тренер тоже был рядом.  
- Мисс Айно, как вы себя чувствуете? С вами все в порядке?  
- Минако!  
- Как ты? – на перебой спрашивали подруги по команде.  
- Хе-хе-хе… - Минако сидя, пыталась прийти в себя, до искр в глазах не дошло, но голова изрядно кружилась.  
«Чёёёёёёрт!… а как все хорошо начиналось», - Минако поймала сочувствующий взгляд парня. Ей осторожно помогли подняться и довели до скамейки, где оставили приходить в себя. Девушка тяжело вздохнула, дотронувшись рукой до головы, в этот момент коммуникатор на руке завибрировал:  
- Девочки! Демон в парке! – сильно взволнованный голос Ами, заставил ее сознание мгновенно проясниться. Она незаметно выбралась из спортивного зала и бросилась в парк.

- Так, а сейчас очень тщательно взбиваем крем. Запомните, в нем не должно быть никаких комочков! – мисс Акико, приятная девушка тридцати лет, была преподавателем кулинарного клуба, - Мисс Кино, у вас очень хорошо получается!  
Мако чуть покраснела от такой похвалы.  
- Спасибо, мисс Акико, я стараюсь!  
Преподавательница приблизилась к ней.  
- Я уверена, из вас получится отличный кулинар! - с улыбкой добавила девушка.  
- Я бы очень этого хотела!  
Преподавательница вернулась к своему столу, а Мако, оставив тем временем кастрюльку с кремом остывать в холодильнике, вышла из класса.  
- Девочки! Демон в парке! – из коммуникатора раздался знакомый голос Ами.  
Мако резко развернулась и что было мочи, побежала к подругам.

***

Меркури никогда не видела подобного прежде – когда демон чуть повернулся к ней, она увидела черные глаза без зрачков, от которых тонкими зигзагами по лицу, рукам и ногам расходились тонкие узоры, высвеченные почти на черной коже огненно-перламутровым сиянием.  
В следующий миг демон повернулся к ней всем корпусом, и взгляду Ами открылось то, что заставило ее вскрикнуть. Место солнечного сплетения демона ярко светилось от той теплой белой энергии, которую он уже успел поглотить, продолжая выкачивать до остатка. Из солнечного сплетения исходил тонкий прозрачный жгут, конец которого был несколько раз обмотан вокруг шеи человека. Юноша был уже практически синий, его глаза закатились, по телу проходили последние судороги.  
- Отпусти этого человека! Я не позволю тебе забрать его жизнь!  
Глаза демона сузились, рот искривился в хищной улыбке.  
- Надо же, - звучным голосом произнес демон, - и кто же у нас тут?  
- Я – борец за добро и справедливость, Сейлор Меркури, и я накажу тебя! – Меркури приготовилась атаковать, - Водная рапсо…  
Сенши не поняла, что произошло, но лишь почувствовала, как жалящий жгут обмотался вокруг ее шеи, сдавливая ее. Ноги стали ватными, руки отказывались подчиняться.  
«Что происходит?» - Меркури судорожно пыталась понять, что делать, но в этот миг почувствовала, разряд, прошедшийся по жгуту. Ее накрыло волной нестерпимой боли, и тело полностью парализовало.  
- Ты-то мне и нужна, - довольно проговорил демон и победно засмеялся. Все, что запомнила Меркури, прежде чем потерять сознание, были черные глаза, в которых водоворотом медленно смешивались темные краски.

***

- Всеееее! Больше никакого сладкого! Ууууффф, - Сейлормун на мгновение остановилась, согнувшись и тяжело дыша. Через минуту она снова бросилась бежать, - ну где же это? – девушка замотала головой во все стороны, и тут ее взгляд зацепился за странное голубое свечение, источник которого, явно находился за небольшой группой деревьев впереди.  
- Ууууууффффф, - снова прокряхтела воительница Луны и бросилась на свет. Высунув голову из-за кустов, девушка увидела демона, стоящего к ней спиной. Мягкое голубое сияние разливалось перед ним, чуть в стороне лежал бледный молодой человек.  
Сейлормун кивнула себе и вышла из-за укрытия.  
- Остановись! Как ты посмел нарушить покой этого города? Я не позволю тебе творить здесь свое зло! Я – борец за добро и справедливость - Сейлормун! И я несу возмездие во имя Луны!  
Демон продолжал стоять спиной, его плечи затряслись в тихом злом смехе.  
- В чем дело? – недоумевающее возмутилась воительница Луны, сжав недовольно ручки в кулачки.  
- Сейлормун… - довольно произнес демон и обернулся, открывая взгляду пространство за ним.  
- Меркурииии! – испуганно закричала златовласка, увидев от кого исходил такой теплый свет. За демоном на земле лежала Сейлор Меркури, ее тело было уже почти прозрачным, окруженным мягким голубым сиянием. От шеи вился тонкий жгут, по которому энергия и жизнь ее подруги перетекали в демона.  
- Сейлормун, - чуть слышно прошептала сенши, с трудом приоткрыв глаза.  
Из глаз Сейлормун уже текли слезы.  
- Оставь ее! – закричала девушка с оданго.  
- А если – нет, то что же ты сделаешь? – усмехнулся демон, узоры на его теле вспыхнули огнем.  
- Я накажу тебя, - срывающимся от боли голосом произнесла Сейлормун, - она моя лучшая подруга и я не позволю ее тронуть!  
- Попробуй, - оскалился демон, жгут на шее Меркури натянулся, и Ами закричала от боли. Дыхание схватило, нельзя было дышать, казалось, внутри все сжигает огонь.  
- Меркурииии! – закричала девушка, ее глаза в страхе расширились, она сжала руки в кулаки.  
- Медовый по…  
«О нет! Мой жезл… он исчез в битве с Галаксией… я не могу сражаться» - демон вдруг вытянул руку по направлению к Сейлормун, и ее ударной волной отшвырнуло к скамье, о которую она ударилась со всей силы.  
- Ннеет, Амии! - Сейлормун вскарабкалась на колени, пытаясь встать, ее руки были изодраны, плечи тряслись в беззвучном плаче, из глаз лились слезы, - от меня нет никакого толка… я даже не могу защитить свою подругу.  
Демон снова поднял руку, готовый нанести очередной удар, сияние исходящее от Ами стало практически незаметным.  
- Красота и любовь Венеры!  
- Древо жизни Юпитера!  
Сейлормун в надежде подняла глаза, но демон молниеносно развернулся и отбил атаки двух воинов, лишь подняв руку. Их резко отбросило волной энергии друг от друга.  
- Венера! Юпитер!  
- Вы абсолютно никчемны, – демон медленно развернулся по направлению к Сейлормун, жгут исчез, растворившись в солнечном сплетении, переливающимся ярким голубым светом. Меркури неподвижно лежала на асфальте.  
Медленно он продвигался к Сейлормун, узоры на теле переливались яркими вспышками огня. Глаза Сейлормун широко распахнулись, слезы затуманили взгляд, щеки были красны от слез.  
Демон медленно поднял руку, наводя ее на Сейлормун…

- А как тебе понравится это? – раздался вдруг знакомый голос, Сейлормун так и замерла.  
- Сила, движущая звезды!  
- Нежный звездный ураган!  
- Милосердие звездного источника!

Демон обернулся, но было уже поздно.  
- Неееееет! - только и успел выкрикнуть он. В яркой вспышке трех атак, демон исчез, растворившись в звездном огне. Энергия, поглощенная им, освободившись, серебристым и голубым светом окружила владельцев и вернулась в их тела.  
- Меркури! – Сейлормун, очнувшись, бросилась к подруге, - Меркури, Меркури! – ресницы чуть вздрогнули, и глаза синеволосой сенши медленно открылись.  
- Сейлормун, - едва слышным голосом позвала она, - ты спасла меня, - на ее лице появилась слабая улыбка.  
- Ами! Как ты? – Сейлормун, всхлипывая, встала на колени рядом с Сейлор Меркури, утирая непрерывно льющиеся из глаз слезы.  
- Меркури! Как ты?  
Венера была уже рядом с Сейлормун, склонившись над Ами, Юпитер проверяла молодого человека.  
- Кажется… мы вовремя… - произнес тот же самый голос.  
Сейлормун застыла на месте, не видя перед собой ни Венеру, ни Меркури. Этот голос, который она уже никогда не ожидала больше услышать… Воспоминание накрыло волной:

«…Неужели я не достаточно хорош, Куколка?» - пронзительный взгляд синих глаз, ливень, тяжелыми каплями падающий с серого неба, мокрая школьная форма, прилипшая к телу… и снова взгляд синих глаз…»

- Этого… не может быть… - сама себе тихо с сомнением сказала Сейлормун.  
Рядом с ней также удивленно замерла Венера.  
Сейлормун медленно поднялась на ноги и повернулась.  
Золотое заходящее солнце ярко освещало три фигуры невдалеке.  
Сердце рвануло в груди, словно, бешенное.  
Это действительно были они – Звездный Сейлор Воин, Целитель и Создатель, стоявшие чуть позади их лидера.  
Покачиваясь, Сейлормун бессознательно сделала пару шагов на встречу и в нерешительности остановилась.  
- Скучали по нам? – Целитель с чуть заметной улыбкой подняла в приветствии ладонь вверх, задорно подмигнув.  
- Здравствуйте, - Создатель улыбнулась и, сделав молниеносный прыжок, оказалась рядом с Меркури. Минако, лишь открыла рот, потеряв дар речи. Создатель склонилась над Меркури, встретив ее удивленный взгляд. Щечки девушки чуть заалели.  
- Создатель? – слабым голосом спросила Меркури.  
- Все будет в порядке, - твердо сказала Создатель, не отрывая фиолетовых глаз от Сейлор Меркури.  
Она аккуратно подняла девушку на руки и уложила ее на ближайшую скамейку, рядом с которой в следующий миг уже оказалась Целитель. Она поднесла звезду-талисман к Сейлор Меркури, и через миг теплый свет начал окутывать тело Ами.

Сейлормун так и застыла, не решаясь сделать следующий шаг. Там перед ней стояла Воин, такая же смелая и сильная, как и всегда. Взгляд ее темно-синих глаз ни на мгновение не отрывался от Сейлормун, она пристально смотрела на нее.  
«Воин… это ты… я…я… что же мне делать?» - желание подбежать к Воину и крепко обнять боролось в ней с желанием просто поприветствовать их как старых друзей, - «… я ведь не могу подбежать и обнять ее… ведь это же Сейя… а у меня есть Мамору… разве это будет правильно?» - но очнувшись, от своих размышлений, она обнаружила, что ее ноги уже сами все за нее решили.  
- Воин… - прошептала Сейлормун, - Воииин! – радостно закричала Сейлормун, ее глаза, полные слез, засветились счастьем, но, будучи уже в шаге от Воина, она резко остановилась.

«Куколка…» - Воин не могла оторвать взгляда от своей любимой. Чувство счастья, радости, безграничной любви и надежды, смешанные с болью и печалью переполняли изнутри и рвались наружу.  
Файтер стояла ни жива, ни мертва. Ее тело отказывалось слушаться ее, и если бы она сделала хоть один шаг, ее трясущиеся ноги выдали бы ее с головой.  
«Давай же… не хватало еще, чтобы они увидели твое настоящее состояние», - внутренне ругала себя Воин, - «держи себя в руках!»  
Она крепко сжала руки, продолжая смотреть на Сейлормун. Как ей хотелось обнять ее крепко-крепко, сказать своему ангелу, как сильно она скучала по ней. Но она не могла этого сделать, помня о том, что у ее Куколки есть жених, и он теперь рядом.

Сейлормун замерла, удивленные голубые глаза встретили глубокий взгляд мягких синих глаз, в которых перемешались отчаяние, боль, грусть и безмерная любовь.  
- Воин, - мягко произнесла Сейлормун, прижав руки к груди.  
- Куколка, - так же нежно произнесла Воин с улыбкой.  
«Как же я скучала по тебе, Оданго».  
«Мне так не хватало тебя, Сейя!»  
Сейлормун неуверенно ступила вперед, готовая уже обнять Воина. Воин поддалась на встречу Сейлормун…

- Твердь, разверзнись!

Девушка с оданго резко отпрянула назад, а Воин, молниеносно отреагировав, проворно ускользнула от атаки Урануса.  
- Не приближайся к ней! – раздался разъяренный голос Урануса.  
- Это будет решать Сейлормун, - таким же тоном проговорила Воин, усмехнувшись.  
Два взгляда скрестились, не желая уступать.  
- Но… Уранус! Это ведь Воин! Они - наши друзья! – Сейлормун пыталась переубедить Урануса.  
- Битва с Галаксией давно закончилась. Зачем вы вернулись?  
- Вас здесь не ждали, - добавила Нептун, встав рядом с подругой.  
- И это вся благодарность за то, что мы сделали? – возмутилась Целитель, сжав руки в кулаки.  
- Это наша принцесса, и вам здесь делать нечего! – угрожающе продолжил Уранус, - мы сами ее защитим.  
- Как вы сделали это только что? – невинно спросила пепельноволосая сенши.  
- Это - наша забота, - с невозмутимым видом продолжил Уранус.  
- Но… - пыталась сказать Сейлормун.  
- Сейлормун, ты не должна доверять им, - укоряющее взглянула на нее Воительница Урана, - да, в прошлой битве они помогли нам, - Целитель лишь закатила глаза на этой фразе, - но что им нужно от нас теперь?  
- Уранус, пожалуйста, - молящее обратилась она к воину ветра.  
- Держись от нее подальше, - огонь пылал во взгляде Урануса, направленном на Воина.  
- И не подумаю, - с вызовом ответила Воин.  
Создатель, покачав головой, встретилась взглядом с Файтером, та молча кивнула в ответ.  
- До встречи, Куколка, - мягко прошептала она Сейлормун, но так, что та услышала ее. На ее щеках появился легкий румянец. Через долю секунды Старлайты исчезли.

***

Сейлормун стояла и задумчиво смотрела на то место, где только пару минут назад была Воин.  
- Усаги! Усаги! – послышался взволнованный голос Рей, и через мгновение воительница Марса появилась на виду, тяжело дыша, за ней следом бежали Луна с Артемисом.  
- Почему? – тихо спросила Сейлормун, - Почему мы не можем сражаться вместе? – она повернулась лицом к Уранусу.  
- Они – пришельцы, им здесь не место, - жестко ответил воин ветра, чуть повернувшись к ней.  
- Но ведь Воин спасла меня, Харука! – Сейлормун печально смотрела на Урануса, в ее глазах сквозило непонимание.  
- Это ничего не меняет, - уже спокойно произнес Уранус, отвернувшись прочь, - держись от них подальше.  
- Наша обязанность защищать тебя и принца, - твердо произнесла Нептун, - Прощайте.  
Через мгновение их силуэты растворились в ярких красках заходящего солнца.  
Сейлормун опустила голову и тяжело вздохнула. Меркури, все еще ослабленная, сидела на скамейке и задумчиво смотрела на свою подругу.  
«Усаги-чан…»  
- Простите, девочки, что опоздала, - расстроено произнесла Марс, - но что произошло?  
- Старлайты вернулись, - с улыбкой произнесла подошедшая Юпитер.  
- Что? – удивленно переспросили кошки.  
«Не может быть… Усаги» - Луна незаметно посмотрела на задумчивое лицо Сейлормун и нахмурилась.  
- Они вернулись? – Марс тоже была шокирована этой новостью, - но зачем?  
- Мы не знаем, - пожала плечами Юпитер.

***

Теплый вечер потихоньку опускался на город. Девочки, не спеша, шли по домам, обсуждая случившееся. Усаги молча плелась чуть позади, уйдя в свои мысли. Наконец, они приблизились к перекрестку, на котором должны были расстаться. Рей повернулась к Усаги:  
- Усаги, - девушка с оданго удивленно подняла глаза на подругу, как будто только увидела ее, - тебе надо поговорить с Мамору.  
- Да… - неуверенно пробормотала златовласка.  
- Усаги, Рей права, - поддержала брюнетку Ами, - будет лучше, если Мамору вернется, - мягко улыбнулась синеволосая девушка.  
- Я знаю, - согласно кивнула Усаги.  
- Ладно, девочки, - Мако махнула на прощание рукой, - до завтра! Увидимся в школе!  
- Пока, Мако! - Усаги с улыбкой помахала подруге.  
- Не забудьте, после школы встречаемся в храме! – на ходу выкрикнула Рей и отправилась домой.  
Ами, Усаги и Минако продолжили свой путь, за ними следовали две кошки.  
- Ааааааа! – раздался вдруг разочарованный стон из уст Минако.  
Девочки удивленно уставились на нее.  
- Минако? – осторожно позвала подругу Усаги.  
- С тобой все в порядке? – удивленно спросил Артемис.  
Богиня любви лишь тяжело вздохнула и на мгновение прикрыла глаза.  
- Так не честно! В итоге самой везучей из нас оказалась сегодня Ами, - пробурчала девушка с красным бантом.  
Ами удивленно распахнула глаза и непонимающе уставилась на подругу. Минако лишь снова тяжело вздохнула и остановилась.  
- Минако… ты о чем? – непонимающе почесала макушку Усаги.  
- Создатель несла ее на руках, - блаженным голосом произнесла девушка и, сложив ручки вместе и приложив их к щечке, мечтательно устремила глазки-звездочки в небо.  
- Минако! Не говори ерунды! – пробурчал Артемис, тут же получив по макушке от богини любви.  
На голове Усаги возникла капля, Ами густо покраснев до ушей, потупила глаза в землю.  
- А я кроме пинка от демона, даже взгляда от Целителя не получила! – разочаровано закончила блондинка, подняв вверх кулачок.  
Мгновение постояв, они снова продолжили путь. Усаги мечтательно смотрела в небо на мерцающие звезды вдали, теплая улыбка появилась на ее лице.  
- Усаааагиии! – раздалось вдруг над самым ее ухом. Девушка с оданго резко подпрыгнула и отскочила в сторону.  
- Ми-ми-на-ко! – ошарашено глядя на подругу и заикаясь, проговорила Усаги.  
- Как ты могла? – разочарованно вскричала блондинка с бантиком, в ее глазах замерцали наигранные крупные слезинки.  
Ами непонимающе уставилась на подруг.  
- Что я могла? – также, не понимая, переспросила девушка.  
- Как ты могла не обнять Воина?  
- С какой стати я должна была ее обнимать? – резко подскочила Усаги, надув щечки, и сжав ручки в кулачки, но чуть заметный румянец на щеках выдал ее.  
- Ты же скучала по нему!  
- Ничего я не скучала! – начала пререкаться Усаги.  
- А кто все время вспоминал Сейю!  
- Я не вспоминала его!  
- Нет, вспоминала!  
- Это ты все время о Ятене мечтала!  
На голове кошек появились крупные капли.  
Девушки замолчали, только когда услышали тихий смех Ами. Минако поникла.  
- И когда теперь мы их снова увидим? – произнесла Минако, и глубоко вздохнула на пару с Усаги.  
- Думаю, в самое ближайшее время в школе, - знающим голосом предположила Ами.  
- Точно! Урааа! – радостно возликовали девушки.  
- Усаагии! – удивленно вскричала Ами, ошарашено – кошки и ликующе – Минако.  
Лицо Усаги приобрело ярко-красный оттенок, а на голове появилась капля.

***

Усаги вышла из ванной, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Заметив, что ее кошка уже спит, она облегченно вздохнула и на цыпочках направилась в сторону телефона.  
- Усаги! – голос Луны заставил девушку подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, - что ты теперь думаешь делать, когда звездные воины вернулись? – грозным тоном обратилась к ней кошка.  
- Я не понимаю о чем ты, Луна, - глаза девушки смущенно забегали по сторонам, а на щеках появился чуть заметный румянец.  
- Не притворяйся, - недовольно пробурчала кошка, - я говорю о Сейе. Он и раньше был к тебе не равнодушен, теперь он станет гораздо «опаснее», Усаги, - поучительным тоном закончила кошка, усевшись на кровати.  
- А-ха-ха! Луна, не говори ерунды, - на голове девушки возникла крупная капля, - Сейя – всего лишь мой друг, не забывай! И к тому же, у меня есть Мамору…  
- Ох… - тяжело вздохнула кошка, внимательно следя за хозяйкой.  
Усаги медленно подошла к телефону и в нерешительности замерла перед ним.  
- Что такое? – встрепенулась Луна, - неужели ты передумала звонить Мамору?  
- Нет, - тихо отозвалась девушка. Она твердо смотрела на телефон, но странное чувство волнения, появившееся незадолго, только лишь усилилось.  
- Луна… - раздался неуверенный голос Усаги в тишине комнаты, - а если Мамору не приедет? – глаза кошки широко распахнулись.  
- Усаги, он не может не приехать, он – принц Земли, он должен защищать тебя, - успокаивающе произнесла кошка.  
- Да… но, - голос девушки внезапно смолк, лишь было заметно, как она тяжело вздохнула.  
- Банни, лучше набирай номер. Уверена, когда Мамору узнает, в чем дело, он ни минуты не станет раздумывать, ведь от этого зависит ваше будущее и будущее Хрустального Токио и Малышки.  
- Ты права, Луна, - Усаги обернулась и, кивнув кошке, уверено сняла телефонную трубку.  
«Мамо-чан… я так соскучилась по тебе…» - девушка сильнее прижала трубку к уху, когда на другом конце раздались длинные гудки, через мгновение сменившиеся красивым мужским голосом.  
Сердце в груди радостно забилось, услышав такой до боли родной и любимый голос.  
- Мамору! – у девушки от радости навернулись на глаза слезы.  
- Усако! Что случилось? Почему ты так поздно звонишь? – в голосе молодого человека зазвучали нотки волнения.  
- Мамо-чан… Кажется, у нас появился новый враг…  
- Что? – резкий выдох, - этого не может быть!  
- Ами чуть не погибла, Минако и Мако тоже пострадали, - слезы начали непроизвольно литься из глаз, ее голос задрожал.  
- Усако, - тихий мужской вздох.  
- От меня нет никакого толку… я не могу сражаться, - она сильно сжимала трубку руками, прижимаясь к ней, - у меня нет жезла! Я ничего не могу! Я… не могу… не могу спасти своих друзей, - она старалась успокоиться и не плакать, но ее голос срывался, а слезы так и текли из глаз… Мамору… мне так тебя не хватает… - тихо закончила она.  
- Усако, успокойся, - раздался на том конце нежный мужской голос, - я верю в тебя… в твою силу любви и веры в добро… ты освещаешь всю вселенную своим светом… тебя никто не сможет победить…  
Усаги замерла, взгляд девушки как будто застыл, только слезы серебристыми капельками продолжали стекать по щекам. Кошка резко вскочила на лапки.  
- Я люблю тебя, Усако, и я знаю, что ты справишься со всем.  
Казалось, в этот момент земля ушла из под ее ног, и она начала падать в черную бездну, крепко сживая трубку телефона.  
- Да… Мамо-чан, я постарюсь… я тоже тебя люблю, - с улыбкой сквозь слезы произнесла Усаги.  
Она медленно положила трубку и повернулась к Луне, смотря на нее невидящим взглядом.  
- Усаги-чан, - испуганно прошептала кошка.  
- Луна… - взгляд Усаги чуть прояснился. Она стояла перед кроватью в пижаме, прижав руки к груди. Ее плечи тряслись в беззвучном плаче, - он не приедет, Луна…  
- Что!  
Усаги легла на кровать и, свернувшись в комок, горько заплакала.

***

Просторные апартаменты ярко освещались современными лампами, в гостиной была широко распахнута дверь на балкон. У небольшого компьютерного столика сидел, чуть сгорбившись, молодой человек. Его черные волосы были взъерошены, лицо скрыто за крепко сцепленными на лбу ладонями, костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения.  
- Прости меня, Усако… Я люблю тебя, - его плечи тряслись в безмолвном плаче, - Я сделал, как ты просила…

***

Девушка с оданго досматривала очередной сон, лежа в мягкой теплой постели, когда вдруг надоедливый непрекращающийся писк заставил ее вернуться в реальность. Усаги, ворча, перевернулась на другой бок, но звон не прекращался, тогда она автоматически накрылась подушкой сверху и продолжила сладко посапывать.  
- Усаги, дорогая, - раздался голос Икуко, она осторожно открыла дверь, и, прикрыв ее за собой, подошла к постели дочери.  
- Мдааа…. мааамочка, - еле-еле сонно пробормотала девушка. Луна, спавшая в ее ногах, уже проснулась и потягивалась на кровати.  
- Дорогая, - женщина наклонилась над девушкой и с улыбкой чуть отодвинула подушку с ее головы, - дочка, тебя к телефону.  
- Даааааа – так же во сне проговорила Усаги.  
Икуко вложила трубку в ее руку и скрылась за дверью.  
Не успела Усаги поднести трубку в уху…  
- УСААААГИИИИ! – девушка от испуга навернулась с кровати, прихватив с собой Луну.  
- МИНАКОО! – сквозь зубы отчеканила невыспавшаяся Усаги, - еще только без двадцати восемь! Тебе что – не спится! – Усаги кое-как вскарабкалась с пола и плюхнулась обратно на кровать.  
- Ты что – забыла? – раздался разочарованный возглас Минако.  
- О чем?  
- Усаги, ты же не хочешь опоздать в школу и пропустить приезд Трех звезд? – девушка встрепенулась. В трубке раздался тяжелый вздох.  
- Ладно… увидимся, - она медленно положила трубку, закрыла на мгновение глаза, еще раз вздохнула, посмотрела на придавленную Луну… - Я ОПАЗДЫВАЮЮЮЮ! – и ураганом понеслась в ванную.

Когда Усаги уже подбежала к перекрестку, где они обычно сталкивались с Минако, опаздывая вместе, девушка с красным бантом уже нетерпеливо ждала свою подругу, прохаживаясь взад и вперед.  
- Усагиии! – прокричала она ей на встречу, помахав рукой, - Ну наконец-то! – с радостной улыбкой произнесла Минако, - Пойдем! Мы не можем пропустить их приезд!  
- Да… - как-то запинаясь, произнесла девушка с оданго, чуть помедлив и опустив взгляд вниз.  
Минако уже бросилась бежать вперед, когда заметила, что подруга отстала и вообще не очень похожа на себя.  
- Усаги? С тобой все в порядке? – оглянулась Минако.  
- Дда… - глубоко вздохнув, ответила девушка.  
Минако подбежала к ней и, схватив девушку за руку, потянула ее к школе.  
- Ну тогда побежали! Ты же хочешь увидеть Сейю! Хватит скучать!  
Усаги лишь кивнула и, улыбнувшись подруге, последовала за ней. Но когда богиня Любви отвернулась, Усаги снова погрустнела и ушла в свои собственные мысли.

В классе собрались еще не все ученики, и поэтому появление двух блондинок, вечно привыкших опаздывать, не осталось не замеченным.  
- Усаги-чан, Минако-чан! – раздался радостный голос Мако, - вы так рано сегодня! – Шатенка в знак приветствия махнула обеим девушкам рукой.  
Ами, сидевшая и внимательно читавшая учебник, удивленно подняла глаза, услышав голос Мако.  
- Привет, Ами-чан, Мако-чан! – вместе ответили девушки.  
- Усаги, ты сегодня так рано пришла, - с мягкой улыбкой произнесла Ами, - сегодня не будет никакой контрольной…, - но вдруг девушка запнулась и чуть покраснела, когда поняла причину такого раннего визита.  
Глаза Усаги превратились в две маленькие точки, на голове появилась крупная капля, рука непроизвольно потянулась к макушке.  
- А-ха-ха! Минако просто не спалось, и она предложила сегодня не опаздывать.  
- Аа, - тихо протянула Ами, не сводя глубоких синих глаз с Усаги, - понимаю.  
Усаги резко отвернулась, на ее щеках проступил алый румянец.  
- Ами-чан, как ты себя чувствуешь? – раздался сладкий голос Минако.  
- Спасибо, хор…ошо, - милая мордашка Венеры появилась прямо перед носом Ами Мицуно, сверля ту хитрым взглядом. Ами залилась густой краской, поняв реальный смысл вопроса.

- Да, Ами, как ты? – взволнованный взгляд Усаги был направлен на воительницу Меркурия.  
- Со мной все в порядке, Усаги-чан, правда, - она мягко улыбнулась подруге.  
- Кто они такие? – в задумчивости произнесла Мако.  
- Не знаю, но нам придется выяснить это и еще какова их цель, - серьезным тоном произнесла Ами,- не забудьте, сегодня после школы мы идем в храм.  
Все молча кивнули.

***

Уроки тянулись медленно. Каждый раз когда дверь в класс открывалась, Минако чуть ли не подпрыгивала на своем месте, ожидая в любой момент увидеть Ятена и остальных Старлайтов. Даже Ами нет-нет, да и поднимет голову с легким румянцем на щеках, но видя, что это были не они, тотчас же возвращалась к созерцанию страниц учебника. Усаги тоже была спокойна… внешне, но когда дверь приоткрывалась, ее сердце начинало выбивать бешеный ритм в груди… и странное вот чувство, когда на месте трех ожидаемых человек оказывался кто-то другой, она расстроено опускала глаза на парту и непроизвольно касалась рукой надписи, которую так давно оставил Сейя.  
Вскоре последний урок подошел к концу, и девочки, каждая расстроенная в большей или меньшей степени, кроме Мако, направились в храм к Рей. Брюнетка встретила их на пороге в костюме мико.  
- Привет, девочки! – поприветствовала их Рей.  
- Привет, Рей! – почти в унисон ответили остальные.  
Девушка раздвинула сёдзи и пропустила подруг вперед.  
- Я уже приготовила чай, девочки, давайте сначала перекусим.  
- Урааа, едаааа! – глаза Усаги ярко заблестели, как будто и не было ничего серьезного, о чем стоило беспокоиться.  
- Тебе бы только есть, - подначила Рей, - ты скоро растолстеешь и не влезешь в свою сейлор-фуку!  
- Реееййй! – громко заревела девушка с оданго, - ты злаааааяяя!  
На что брюнетка только показала ей язык.  
- Хватит, девочки, - серьезно сказала Ами, - нам нужно подумать, что нам теперь делать.  
Усаги так и не добравшись до чая, присела на ступенях, Рей осталась стоять на пороге.  
- Что мы можем сейчас сделать? – в задумчивости спросила Мако, - мы даже не знаем, кто наш враг, и что ему нужно.  
- Он собирал энергию, но для чего? – размышляла Ами.  
- Девочки, - Ами вдруг подняла глаза на подруг, - прежде чем я потеряла сознание, когда демон выкачивал из меня энергию, он произнес фразу, что я ему и была нужна.  
- ЧТО? – в ужасе вскричали подруги.  
- Да… я помню это, а потом его глаза, в которых как в воронке смешивались тяжелые краски… и это ощущение, что тебя затягивает в темноту что-то липкое, и ты никак не можешь вырваться…  
Рей содрогнулась, она не видела демона и пропустила всю битву… Ее глаза остановились на лице Ами.  
«Я не успела прибежать на битву… от меня не было никакого толку… но… мы ведь учимся в разных школах… и это естественно, что я иногда не успеваю появиться…», - она непроизвольно перевела взгляд на Усаги, - «но… Усаги… она могла тоже пострадать… они все были там… все кроме меня» - в этот момент она поняла, что Усаги что-то говорит ей и удивленно смотрит на подругу в ответ. Рей очнулась.  
- Рей? – брюнетка услышала удивленный голос Усаги.  
- А? Я… простите, я задумалась…  
- Рей, тебе удалось что-нибудь увидеть? – обратилась к ней Минако.  
Рей тяжело вздохнув, присела на ступенях рядом с Усаги.  
- Я вижу только отрывками… фигуры, силуэты… но ничего ясного.  
«Я даже ничего не могу увидеть… и это я?»  
- Рей? - девушка почувствовала руку на своем плече, - что-то случилось?  
Усаги внимательно смотрела на подругу, пытаясь понять, в чем причина такой задумчивости.  
- Нет, Усаги-чан, - улыбнулась воительница Марса в ответ, - все в порядке. Простите, девочки, что не успела появиться вчера вовремя… - девушка внезапно замолкла.  
- Все в порядке, Рей-чан, - ободряющим тоном произнесла Усаги и улыбнулась подруге.  
- Может ли такое быть, что реальной целью врага можем являться мы? – Мако внимательно посмотрела на подруг.  
- Пока мы этого не знаем, - заключила Ами.  
- Но в итоге, - с горькой усмешкой произнесла Рей, - мы всегда оказывались конечной целью врага.  
- Поэтому нам всем нужно быть настороже, - раздался знакомый голос позади девушек.

- Харука, Мичиру, Сецуна, Хотару! Вы все здесь, - произнесла девушка, последняя фраза позвучала так, как будто она обращалась сама к себе.  
Внешние воины приблизились, но сохраняли расстояние от внутренних. Харука, как всегда, в элегантном костюме, нежно обнимала Мичиру за талию. Ее резкий взгляд сильно контрастировал с той нежностью, которую она проявляла по отношению к Мичиру. Скрипачка в темно-розовом облегающем платье, стояла рядом с подругой, чуть склонив голову к ее плечу. Неподалеку стояла Сецуна в строгом костюме, гранатовые серьги подчеркивали ее таинственный загадочный взгляд рубиновых глаз. Ее лицо было непроницаемо. Рядом с ней с мягкой улыбкой на губах стояла Хотару. Взгляд теплых фиолетовых глаз был направлен на Усаги. И хотя она была чуть старше Чибиусы, Усаги почему-то всегда казалось, что эта девочка всегда знает гораздо больше, чем остальные внешние воины.  
- Здравствуйте, - мягко с улыбкой произнесла Хотару, приветствуя всех, но взгляд ни на секунду не отрывался от Усаги.  
- Здравствуйте! – хором радостно произнесли девочки.  
Хотару непринужденно подошла и, присев рядом с Усаги, еще раз ободряюще улыбнулась ей.  
Рей взволнованно обратилась к внешним воинам:  
- Вам известно, кто наш новый враг?  
Секундное молчание нарушил голос Сецуны:  
- Нет… мы не знаем, кто он, - с сожалением констатировала воин Плутона, - но его темная энергия чувствуется повсюду.  
- Он гораздо сильнее, чем наши предыдущие враги, - добавила Мичиру и почувствовала, как непроизвольно Харука притянула ее ближе к себе.  
- Сильнее… чем Галаксия? – голос Минако как будто моментально потух и потерял все свои обычные краски.  
Глаза Минако встретились с глазами Харуки…  
- Разве такое может быть? – еле слышно произнесла Венера.  
- Но что им могло понадобиться от нас? – сжав кулаки, вскричала Мако.  
Усаги подняла глаза на Сецуну и встретилась с ее взглядом. Сердце непроизвольно заколотилось в груди…  
- Усаги… ты должна быть осторожна, - ее рубиновые глаза пленяли, казалось, она хотела произнести что-то еще, но ее перебил голос Харуки.  
- И поэтому держись подальше от этих пришельцев! – зло произнесла Харука.  
- Но! Харука! – попыталась протестовать Усаги.  
- Они тебе не друзья, - жестко произнесла она.  
- Мы не знаем, что у них на уме, - добавила Мичиру.  
- Зачем они прилетели!  
- Но они спасли меня! – наконец Усаги вставила свое слово, - Разве не ты сама просила Воина защитить меня? – голубые глаза встретились с зелеными.  
- Та битва уже прошла, дружба закончилась, - жестко отрезала Харука.  
- Усаги-чан, - раздался вдруг тонкий голос справа от нее.  
Девушка повернула голову и встретилась с теплым взглядом фиолетовых глаз.  
- Когда приедет Мамору-сан?  
Она уже про это почти забыла, но этот вопрос заставил ее замереть. Глаза расширились, слезы замерцали в них.  
- Усаги-чан! – взволнованно вскричала Рей, увидев, как побледнела подруга.  
- Усаги, - в беспокойстве Ами приблизилась к ней.  
Усаги чувствовала, как дрожь изнутри завоевывает каждую новую клеточку ее тела. Ее глаза бегали от одного лица к другому, не в силах найти там укрытия. Наконец, она поймала этот знакомый жесткий взгляд зеленых глаз, который в следующее мгновение, казалось, смягчился.  
Харука внимательно смотрела на Усаги. Она все поняла.  
- Черт…- вырвалось из ее рта.  
Усаги опустила голову, пара слезинок упало на ткань юбки.  
- Мамору, - она пыталась придать своему голосу жесткости, чтобы он не дрожал, - Ммамору любит меня и верит в меня… нно…  
Девочки, как одна, выдохнули. Глаза Рей и Ами были полны боли за свою подругу, Минако замерла в шоке, не желая верить, а Мако застывшим взглядом просто смотрела на Усаги.  
- Мамору,.. у него много дел… ввы же знаете, - она в надежде, в поисках поддержки опять подняла глаза на Харуку, от чего руки воина ветра сами собой сжались со всей силы в кулаки. Мичиру, как и Сецуна, пораженно смотрели на Усаги.  
- Онн… - Усаги глубоко вздохнула, чтобы набрать в легкие побольше воздуха, - он не сможет приехать…

Наступила тишина.  
- Koneko, - Усаги непроизвольно подняла глаза и встретилась взглядом с Харукой.  
- Нам нужно выяснить, кто этот враг, - твердо произнесла Ами, желая увести разговор от этой темы.  
- Девочки, вы должны быть рядом с Усаги, - произнесла Рей, обращаясь к подругам.  
В разговор вмешались внешние воины, и пока они что-то обсуждали, Усаги почувствовала, как кто-то положил руку ей на плечо.  
- Хотару- чан, - в глазах Усаги все еще стояли слезы.  
- Усаги-чан, не волнуйся, - мягко подбодрила ее воин Сатурна, - Звездный Сейлор Воин не даст тебя в обиду.  
Глаза Усаги широко раскрылись, но она лишь молча удивленно кивнула в ответ.

***

Просторные апартаменты одной из фешенебельных высоток Токио. В большой ярко освещенной гостиной на широком диване задумчиво сидел молодой человек. Его волосы иссиня-черного цвета были сзади аккуратно собраны в хвост, глаза закрыты, стильный костюм красного цвета выгодно подчеркивал все достоинства его крепкой юношеской фигуры, одна нога была непринужденно закинута на другую.  
Молодой человек открыл глаза, как будто очнувшись от глубокого сна, но лишь для того, чтобы снова замереть, остановив взгляд на оранжево-золотистом закатном небе за окном. На его губах появилась легкая нежная улыбка.  
«Куколка… как же я соскучился по тебе…» - Сейя чуть нахмурился, вспоминая, тот момент, когда после битвы, она хотела подойти к нему, - «… она колебалась… но… если бы не Уранус, обняла бы она меня? Такая же маленькая и хрупкая… и это тепло и свет в глазах…» - руки Сейи непроизвольно сжались в кулаки, - «…я никому не позволю тебя тронуть, Оданго, я защищу тебя даже ценой своей жизни… Враг уже предпринял попытку напасть… и чуть не преуспел… Куколка… но где был твой принц…?, - его мысли прервало внезапное появление высокого шатена в песочном костюме.  
- Сейя… ты все еще сидишь?  
Сейя лишь молча перевел взгляд на Таики.  
- Сегодня был сложный день, - он вздохнул, на мгновение замолчав, - я уладил все дела с квартирой, счета разморожены.  
- Кажется, мы ввели в шок господина Хитаяси, - с усмешкой произнес брюнет.  
- Эта история, которую ты сочинил, все-таки убедила его, - согласился Таики.  
- Конечно, я же, как никто другой, умею уверять, - победно усмехнулся он в ответ.  
- Какого черта! - в гостиную ворвался невысокий пепельноволосый парень. Его зеленые глаза метали молнии.  
- А вот и наш электровеник, - еле слышно про себя произнес брюнет, что все же не ускользнуло от ушей Таики. Шатен лишь хмыкнул.  
- Какого черта? Мы не договаривались снова быть парнями! – казалось, его негодованию не было предела. Резко крутанувшись на каблуках, перед ними уже стояла разъяренная Целитель.  
- А что ты предлагаешь? – спокойно поинтересовался брюнет, глядя в зеленые глаза звездного воина, - мы должны защитить Сейлормун, это наша миссия.  
Хиллер лишь недовольно скрестила руки на груди.  
- Мы можем ее защитить, будучи сами собой! По крайней мере я больше не собиралась становиться парнем! – недовольно выплюнула Целитель.  
- Хорошо, давай заявимся в школу в нашем настоящем облике. Как думаешь, как все отреагируют на новость, что группа «Три звезды» не только сменила пол, но и ориентацию? – в голосе Сейи звучали нотки сарказма.  
Целитель артистично стукнула себя ладонью по лбу.  
- Ах, замечательно, мы еще и в школу должны ходить!  
- Раньше подобные комментарии отпускал Сейя…  
Упомянутый парень недовольно стрельнул глазами в шатена.  
-… до того, как встретил свою Куколку – блаженным голосом съязвила Целитель.  
- Вот именно, - теперь брюнет уже вовсю прожигал взглядом пепельноволосую сенши, - сейчас мы защищаем Сейлормун и должны быть с ней рядом.  
- Хорошо, - сдалась в итоге Целитель, - хорошо, мы должны идти в школу. Но зачем нам снова петь? Мы нашли нашу принцессу, нам не надо больше искать Свет надежды, смысл петь?  
- А жить нам надо на что-то? – поинтересовался Таики, на голове Целителя появилась капля.  
- Конечно, ты можешь устроиться мальчиком-курьером в магазин, - на этой фразе лицо Хиллера позеленело, - или официантом в какое-нибудь кафе, - продолжил в том же духе Сейя, одним глазом наблюдая за реакцией своей напарницы, - в крайнем случае, если не хочешь петь соло, мы можем взять тебя на бэквокал, – из ушей сенши повалил дым.  
- Сейя, как всегда скромно, - прокомментировал шатен.  
- Я знал, что я прав, - ослепительная довольная улыбка появилась на его лице, - Хиллер, я сказал тебе, что Сейя не проиграет.

- ТЫ… ты будешь петь для нее? Я так и знал, - проговорил пепельноволосый, появившийся на месте сенши.  
- Только для нее, - раздался твердый ответ.  
- Пока рано радоваться, - заключил шатен, - у нас впереди несколько тяжелых дней и бессонных ночей. Мы должны снова появиться на сцене и занять лидирующие позиции в чартах. У нас сутки на то, чтобы отснять клип.  
- О чем вы говорите? – Ятен поднял руки в воздух, - у нас нет ни новых песен, ничего!  
- У нас все получится! – довольно произнес Сейя, подмигнув братьям, - вот увидите!  
- Не много ли оптимизма, – лишь пробурчал Ятен в ответ, элегантным жестом, откинув прядь волос со лба.

***

- Мильфьёй! – раздался звучный чарующий голос в молчаливой темноте, но девушка вместо того, чтобы быть спокойной, почему-то внутренне содрогнулась.  
«Это первая и последняя моя неудача», - твердо уверяла она себя, ругая за свой промах. Ее тонкие брови чуть сошлись на переносице, но лицо осталось беспристрастным.  
Ожерелье из бусин, переливающихся перламутровым сиянием, висело на ее шее.  
- Ты использовала мой подарок? – раздался вопрос, в котором прозвучали, или ей только так показалось, насмешливые нотки. Шептание, гул и стоны теней раздавались вокруг. Рядом с девушкой возник силуэт, обволакивая ее густой темнотой. Она почувствовала жгучее ледяное дыхание на своей щеке, но не пошевелилась. Рука фигуры потянулась к ее шее, по направлению к ожерелью, но замерла, не пройдя и половины пути.  
- Вижу, что использовала, - раздался голос прямо над самым ухом.  
- Использовала… использовала… использовалаа… - отдалось унылым эхом вокруг, которое подхватило затем чье-то неугасающее шептание.  
- Да, мой господин, - она покорно склонила голову, пряди ее пепельных густых длинных волос тяжело соскользнули с плеч.  
- Что же помешало тебе? – в голосе зазвучали опасные колкие нотки.  
- Что?... Что?... Что?... чтоо?….оооо….ооо  
Когда она подняла глаза, перед ней уже возвышался высокий черный трон из гладкого камня. Его спинка и подлокотники, были украшены искусным узором из миллионов мерцавших черных алмазов. На нем по-королевски восседал силуэт в черном плаще с капюшоном, скрывавшим лицо, но теперь было ясно видно, что он принадлежал мужчине. В царстве ночи это зрелище производило особенно жуткое и одновременно завораживающее зрелище.  
- Я не учла новых воинов, - смотря, прямо на фигуру, ответила Мильфьёй.  
- Новых воинов? – заинтересованно, чуть на распев повторил голос, как будто пробуя слова на вкус.  
Девушка кивнула.  
- Я уверена, они из другой галактики. Их сила на порядок отличается от силы воинов Солнечной системы. Воплощение, которое я использовала, сгорело как только их энергия пришла в соприкосновение с его оболоч...  
- Они отличаются, Мильфьёй, - загадочно произнес голос.  
- Да, мой го…  
- Тебе следует более хорошо продумать свой следующий план, - из его глазниц вырвались фиолетовые всполохи, - я не просто так выбрал тебя… - голос эхом раздавался вокруг нее, то приближаясь, то удаляясь.  
- Да, мой господин, я знаю, - девушка глубоко склонилась перед троном. Когда же она подняла голову, то увидела, что находится в пустоте.  
- Ччёрт, - вырвалось из ее рта, она сжала руки в кулаки. Ее красивое лицо исказилось в злобной гримасе, - я больше не проиграю… Сейлормун, берегиссссьь… кто бы ни были это новые пришельцы, - ее голос постепенно превратился в шипение.  
- Берегисcccccccь…. Берегисcccccccьь… берегиccccсььь – она исчезла, но эхо, подхваченное тяжкими стонами теней, все еще разносило ее угрозу.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 5

Прошло уже больше половины недели, а от звездных воинов не было ни слуха, ни духа, как будто они и не появлялись вовсе. Минако, окончательно отчаявшись увидеть Ятена за своей партой, больше не интересовалась заглядывавшими в класс людьми, а снова решила полностью сосредоточиться на игре в волейбол и посвящала все время классных школьных занятий разработке плана по захвату того красавца-парня, перед которым она так не грациозно растянулась на полу в вечер, когда появился первый демон. Самолюбие богини Любви было сильно задето, и она была просто обязана изменить сложившуюся ситуацию. Но что ее задело больше – падение или нежелание старлайтов, в особенности одного, связаться с ними, - она определенно сказать не могла. На Усаги ей было больно смотреть.  
«Как он мог отказаться приехать обратно?», - в негодовании мысленно кричала Венера, наблюдая за подругой, - «он обязан ее защищать… если… это любовь…» - девушка встрепенулась, - «конечно, любовь! Ведь они предназначены друг для друга…аха-ха-ха… Минако, что за мысли…», - блондинка немного погрустнела, - «но разве, когда любят, не бросают все ради любимого человека… Я опять говорю не то…Усаги-чан, как бы мне хотелось помочь тебе! Как бы я хотела, чтобы Сейя сейчас был здесь… он всегда знал, как тебя рассмешить, - девушка неосознанно запыхтела, - «я не понимаю, неужели нельзя нам было передать хоть какую-то весточку…»  
Что касается Ами, то она также перестала проявлять интерес к неожиданным посетителям. Ее взгляд не отрывался от учебника, либо от доски и объяснявшего очередную тему преподавателя. Казалось, девушке было абсолютно все равно, почему три звездных воина до сих не появились, и о них ничего не было слышно, но в глубине души - ей было сложно это признать - этот вопрос не оставлял ее надолго. Девушка в задумчивости переводила взгляд на свою подругу, сидевшую на первой парте, и ее сердце непроизвольно сжималось от горечи.  
«Как… как такое возможно? Мамору-сан решил не приезжать… что это значит? Неужели он действительно считает, что она справится без него, рассчитывая на нас?... или… нет… этого не может быть… но может есть другой повод? Решено - я позвоню ему сама и поговорю с ним, Луна достанет мне его телефон», - твердо решила воительница Меркурия, переводя взгляд с Усаги на преподавателя.  
Усаги с ее необычной прической, напоминала, испуганного потерянного зайчонка, который не знал, куда ему деться и лишь оглядывал все своими большими голубыми глазами.  
Усаги действительно изменилась. Нет, она, конечно, и раньше была невнимательна, но сейчас было ощущение, что она, даже бодрствуя, находилась во сне. Это не укрылось от внимания всех девочек. Она неотрывно смотрела в тетрадь, а чаще на парту, застыв с ручкой в руке, а когда в дверь кто-то стучался, она с надеждой поднимала глаза, но когда в проеме двери показывался не ОН, огонек, казалось, зажигавшийся в них, снова потухал.  
Мако уже почти целый урок, наблюдавшая за Усаги, в очередной раз нахмурилась.  
«Как он мог так поступить?», - да-да, ее мысли были абсолютно сходными с мыслями Минако, а имея за спиной и огромный опыт неудавшихся личных отношений и тяжелых расставаний, она прекрасно понимала то состояние, в котором находилась ее подруга.

***

Ами подняла телефонную трубку и набрала номер. В комнате было тихо и темно. Девушка приложила трубку к уху и начала ждать.  
Гудок… Еще один… Наконец, раздался щелчок и в трубке зазвучал знакомый мужской голос.  
- Мамору-сан…, - начала Ами, на том конце воцарилось секундное молчание. Девушке, даже показалось, что мужчина сделал резкий вдох, пытаясь собраться.  
- Ами-сан, - наконец, послышался ответ, - что-то случилось? Почему ты звонишь? – голос Мамору звучал спокойно, но чувствовалось, что молодой человек взволнован.  
- Мамору, Усаги-чан сказала, что ты не сможешь приехать, - девушка не успела договорить.  
- Это правда, Ами, - опередил он ее следующий вопрос, - Я бы очень хотел приехать и быть рядом с Усаги, но у меня слишком жесткий график, и я уже не могу отказаться.  
Ами лишь тяжело вздохнула в ответ.  
На обоих концах телефона повисла пауза.  
- Ами-сан, - голос принца звучал неуверенно, - я могу попросить тебя об одолжении?  
- Конечно, - встрепенулась девушка.  
- Ты и девочки, будьте рядом с Усаги. Она не должна быть одна. И я вас прошу, защитите ее, я доверяю ее вам.  
- Да, Мамору, - кивнула Ами, - мы всегда будем рядом с Усаги-чан, с ней ничего не случиться.  
На том конце трубки раздался облегченный вздох.  
- Спасибо, Ами. Передай девочкам привет и скажи Усаги, что я скучаю по ней и люблю ее.  
Девушка смутилась от его открытых слов, но ответила, что сделает все, как он сказал.  
«О чем я только думала… он просто сильно занят своей учебой… Но Усаги также дорога ему, как и раньше».  
Когда девушка положила трубку, за ее спиной послышалось шевеление.  
- Ну что? – раздался вопрошающий голос Рей, ее фиолетовые глаза неотрывно следили за Ами.  
Все время разговора Рей, Минако и Мако тихо сидели на кровати Ами и ждали, чем закончится разговор. Тут же рядом, на краешке, пристроилась Луна, ожидая ответа.  
- Он не приедет, - закрыв глаза, ответила Ами.  
- Он назвал хотя бы одну причину? – Минако высунулась вперед, сжав руки в кулаки.  
- Кажется, у него действительно слишком много дел. Он сказал, что уже не может отказаться.  
- Как это не может отказаться? – вставила Мако, - Усаги-чан чуть не пострадала, а он об учебе волнуется.  
- Мако… - тихо проговорила Ами, - он просил меня, чтобы мы все были рядом с Усаги и не оставляли ее одну, просил, чтобы мы защитили ее… и, - здесь девушка покраснела…  
- Что такое? – удивленно уставились девочки.  
- …попросил передать Усаги, что любит ее… а вам – привет, девочки.  
Казалось, всех устроил такой ответ. Но печальный и задумчивый взгляд Рей говорил о об обратном.  
«Мамору решил остаться в Америке, мотивируя это тем, что не может отказаться от учебы… Бедная Усаги-чан…»  
- Ами, а что скажешь ты? – девушка подняла свои фиолетовые глаза на подругу, - действительно ли нельзя отказаться от учебы?  
- Рей… Мамору был выделен грант на его исследования, которые ему предложил провести этот университет. Дав свое согласие и уже проучившись в нем, теоретически он может отказаться от учебы, но грант у него заберут. При этом, девочки, я надеюсь вам известно, что когда человек едет в другую страну на обучение, его исключают из своего университета, так что, если он приедет, он потеряет целый учебный год.  
Девочки с открытыми ртами слушали ее, затем все одновременно вздохнули.  
- Ладно! – бойко подпрыгнула Минако, - Усаги-чан будет под нашим бдительным наблюдением! Мы должны защитить ее, девочки, - она подняла ладонь с зажатым кулаком вверх, взгляд богини Любви был серьезен и тверд.  
- Да! – кивнули в ответ девушки, лишь Рей после этого все так же осталась сидеть с задумчивым видом.

***

Очередное утро не заставило себя долго ждать. Усаги как всегда с трудом собиралась в школу. Наконец, умывшись и одевшись, она спустилась вниз на кухню, где уже собрались все члены ее семьи. Ее отец, Кенджи, увлеченно читал утренние новости, одновременно медленно попивая кофе, перед тем как унестись на работу. Шинго елозил на своем стуле, пытаясь досадить своей горячо любимой сестричке всем, чем только можно.  
Усаги, поздоровавшись и пожелав приятного аппетита папе и брату, подошла к столу и присела. Икуко положила ей на тарелку блинчики со сладким соусом и рисовые шарики и поставила рядом кружку с чаем, пожелав при этом приятного аппетита своей дочери.  
Телевизор работал, но не громко, лишь в качестве фона.  
- А сейчас, - раздалось не громко, - у нас для вас сюрприз! – эта была известная телеведущая со звонким голосом Мика Асацу. Она часто вела молодежные программы, и пользовалась большой популярностью у своей аудитории.  
- Хм, - проговорил Кенджи, оборачиваясь по направлению к экрану, - интересно, что за сюрприз? – он сделал звук погромче, так что теперь он раздавался по всей кухне.  
- Вы не поверите! – заверещала счастливая девушка, улыбаясь голливудской улыбкой, - но! – она состроила хитрое выражение и приложила указательный палец к губам.  
«Прямо, как Минако», - подумала Усаги, поднося блинчик ко рту.  
- Вам придется! – напоследок, изобразив знак V рукой, она подмигнула, и картинка на экране изменилась.

Сначала экран был темный, затем среди этой темноты в кадр вошла стена с неприметной дверью. Камера медленно начала надвигаться на дверь. Там за ней слышался сильно приглушенный голос…  
Сердце Усаги внезапно забилось в груди с удвоенной частотой. Девушка так и замерла с блинчиком у рта.

ВКЛЮЧАЕМ МУЗЫКУ =)

Дверь, наконец, широко распахнулась, и взгляду зрителей предстает бескрайнее космическое пространство, камера делает оборот и с огромной высоты взгляду предстает Земля, яркая бело-голубая планета, совсем близко находится Луна. Далее камера снова делает оборот и показывает зрителям все планеты внутреннего круга. Вступление подходит к концу, за секунду до вступления Сейи, камера наводится на темно-синее бескрайнее пространство, в котором в золотистом мерцании звезд появляется Сейя в своем красном костюме. Он идет вперед, прямо смотря в камеру, на его лице нежная улыбка, глаза цвета вечернего неба излучают тепло. Он вытягивает вперед руку, и в его ладони появляются три звездочки, улетающие в пространство, оставляя за собой тонкие золотистые шлейфы. Он резко останавливается (Tasuketai, sukuitai, ore ni dekiru nara), поднимает широко раскрытые ладони, (камера берет крупный план) его брови на мгновение сходятся на переносице, глаза закрыты, но вот снова он их открывает и за мгновение до припева, поворачивается к Земле и от сердца вытягивает по направлению к ней руку (начинает звучать припев), камера снова берет крупный план. Его голос охватывает все пространство, а камера, уже выпустив Сейю из кадра, несется к Земле, но замирает в следующее мгновение, оставив планету в кадре. Камера делает оборот и теперь показывает панорамный вид всей бескрайней Вселенной.

2ой КУПЛЕТ: На экране возникает млечный путь, и Сейя медленно проходит на его фоне от одного конца экрана до другого. Его силуэт во время движения немного размывается и за его спиной, с точностью повторяя очертания его фигуры образуются звезды, которые на мгновение задержавшись, разлетаются прочь. (Akogare wa, tada hitori ore no purinsesu) Снова крупный план, ладони с напряженными изящными пальцами подняты в останавливающем жесте, в следующем кадре Сейя выходит из одного конца экрана, и, оборачиваясь, становится лицом к зрителям (идет крупный план).

Глаза Усаги были широко раскрыты, рот открыт от удивления, блинчик упал с вилки, но она так и держала ее у рта. И ей казалось, что даже с экрана его взгляд направлен только на нее. Его глаза такие знакомые, такие нежные… в его взгляде смешались и страдание, и любовь.  
- Сейя…. – непроизвольно сорвалось с ее губ.

На припеве, камера снова охватывает Вселенную с другого ракурса. Остается ощущение, что только голос Сейи – единственное, что существует там в пространстве.  
Снова идет крупным планом лицо Сейи. Загадочный притягивающий взгляд темно-синих глаз направлен прямо в камеру.

3ий КУПЛЕТ: Камера берет его в кадр сначала в полный рост, затем до пояса. Его руки сложены так, как будто у него в ладонях бьется бабочка, и она может выпорхнуть в любой момент. Он подносит их к своему лицу и раскрывает, в его руках оказывается яркая серебристая звезда. Она мягко освещает его лицо, его глаза светятся теплом, а взгляд не отрывается от сияния этой звезды. Но, задержавшись на мгновение в его ладонях, она ускользает от него, а он лишь с печальной улыбкой провожает ее взглядом. Камера следует следом за звездой. Играет соло гитара, звук начинает потихоньку удаляться и в следующее мгновение, камера движется назад, снова проходит через ту же дверь, которая медленно закрывается перед зрителями (МЕДЛЕННО УВОРАЧИВАЕМ ГРОМКОСТЬ ДО НУЛЯ), скрывая от нас пространство Вселенной, как тайну, которую никто не должен был увидеть. Дверь закрывается, камера медленно удаляется от двери, показывая ее на фоне стены и темноты. Тишина. Экран становится черным.

***

Усаги, словно завороженная, все также смотрела на экран телевизора, не смея пошевелиться. Блинчик валялся на столе, вилка все еще была у рта, а налитый чай уже успел остыть. На экране снова появилась Мика.  
- Да-да-да! – раздался веселый голос девушки, - вы все правильно поняли! Сейя, Таики и Ятен снова вернулись на сцену после почти годового перерыва! Эта песня произвела фурор еще год назад, а с недавно отснятым клипом с Сейей в главной роли, она предстала перед нами совсем в новом свете! Ребята настроены серьезно и снова готовы биться за первые места в чартах, - девушка ослепительно улыбнулась и, состроив кокетливое выражение лица, произнесла – Интервью с этими классными парнями смотрите вечером! Три Звезды, мы вас ждали! Я желаю вам удачи, ребята! - прощебетала на прощание она.  
- Он супер-крутой, - под впечатлением от увиденного выдохнул по слогам Шинго и, резко вскочив со своего стула, начал пытаться изображать движения Сейи из клипа.  
- Впечатляющий клип, - оценил Кенджи, - уверен, на него ушло не мало денег, профессионально сделан.  
- Усаги, дочка, - Икуко стояла, прижав руки к груди, и все еще смотрела в телевизор, не в силах оторваться. Вместо глаз у нее были сердечки, - это же Сейя!  
Никакого ответа не последовало. Внезапно тишину дома нарушил громкий звонок телефона. Икуко взяла трубку.  
- Дочка, тебя к телефону.  
Усаги невидящим взглядом посмотрела на маму и на автомате протянула руку, не понимая, чего от нее хотят. Икуко вложила трубку в ее руку. Девушка поднесла ее к уху, но лучше бы она этого не делала.  
- УСААААГИИИИИ! УСАГИИ! УСАГИИ! – девушка резко подскочила со стула, в шоке уставившись на трубку. Казалось еще чуть-чуть, и она просто взорвется.  
- Усагиии! Ты видела? Ты видела? Это Сейя! Значит, они решили вернуться! Я же говорила!  
- Минако, - наконец произнесла Усаги.  
- Усаги, ты что спишь? Неужели ты пропустила их клип?  
- Ннет, - ее голос прозвучал неуверенно.  
- Значит, ты видела? – радостно прозвучал голос подруги, на что Усаги лишь молча кивнула, - Какой красивый клип! Усаги, он ведь пел для тебя! Мммм, а какой у него взгляд и голос!  
- Что… - не поняла Усаги, но тут ее глаза расширились, и она подскочила словно ужаленная, - Минако, ты о чем?  
- А-ха-ха! Успокойся, подруга, - на другом конце трубке, Минако замахала в оправдании ладошкой, мило улыбаясь в трубку. Наконец, она тяжело вздохнула, - жаль, что Ятена не было в клипе.  
Усаги услышала печальные нотки в голосе подруги.  
- Минако? – произнесла вопрошающе девушка.  
- О Боже! Усагиии! – раздался очередной визг в трубке.  
- Что случилось? – отшатнувшись от трубки на безопасное расстояние, спросила Усаги.  
- Посмотри на часы! Мы опаздываем в школу! Усагиии! Встретимся у перекрестка! – вопль также внезапно оборвался, сменившись частыми гудками.  
«Он пел для меня?» - девушка, стояла задумавшись, все еще держа в руке трубку.  
- Дочка! – до нее донесся голос Икуко, - уже 8.15! Ты опоздаешь в школу!  
Усаги, осознав сказанное, резко подскочила, ее хвостики разлетелись в разные стороны.  
- НО МАМОЧКАААА, Я ЕЩЕ НЕ ПОЕЛААААА!  
Девушка с разбегу набросилась на холодные блинчики, запихав их почти одновременно в рот, и запивая остывшим чаем.  
- Усаги, пока, дочка! – Кенджи помахал рукой на прощание, закрывая за собой дверь.  
- ПОКААА, ФАФА! – с набитым ртом прокричала девушка.  
«Ну же, ну же! Последний блинчик!»  
- Пока, обжора! – раздался голос брата из коридора, - смотри не лопни!  
- Шинго! Ты у меня получишь! – сжав кулачки, во всю прокричала Усаги.  
Наконец, схватив свой портфель, она на всех парах понеслась в школу.

- Минако! – еще издалека увидев подругу, вылетающую из-за поворота, прокричала Усаги.  
- Усаги! Мы опаздываем!  
Но тут две девушки замерли с открытыми ртами – с огромной афиши им ослепительно улыбались их старые знакомые.  
«Группа «Three Lights»: Возвращение!» На переднем плане стоял Сейя, держа одной рукой микрофон. Ятен стоял чуть правее от него, скрестив руки на груди. Его изумрудные глаза были чуть прищурены, уголки губ изогнулись в хитрой улыбке. Таики, находясь слева, стоял, выпрямившись во весь рост. Его взгляд был направлен прямо, таинственная улыбка играла на его губах.  
- И когда они успели развесить все эти афиши? – удивленно произнесла Банни, - Вчера еще ничего не было!  
Глазки Минако превратились в две яркие звездочки.  
- Ятеен, - протянула она, не в силах оторваться от его красивых зеленых глаз.  
- МИНАКОО! – девушка подпрыгнула от голоса, который раздался в ее ушах.  
Она неохотно перевела взгляд на свою подругу.  
- МЫ СНОВА ОПАЗДЫВАЕЕЕЕМ! – в унисон прокричали девушки, глядя друг на друга, и понеслись к школе.  
«Еще чуть-чуть! Ешще чуть-чууть», - лихорадочно думала Усаги, не отрывая глаз от школьных часов. До звонка оставалось две минуты.  
Девушки пролетели через двор, минули коридор и за полминуты до звонка ворвались в класс. Усаги, не разбирая пути, пронеслась к своей парте, даже не смотря по сторонам, не замечая, какая тишина образовалась внезапно. Девушка, наконец, подлетела к своему месту, на котором уже сидел спиной к ней какой-то молодой человек с длинным иссиня-черным хвостом, разговаривая с кем-то за другой партой.  
- ЭЭЙ! – надулась Усаги, сверля взглядом его спину, - Это мое место! – недовольно произнесла девушка с оданго. Парень, кажется, никак не отреагировал.  
Усаги начинала закипать. Мало того, что она едва не опоздала на урок, так еще какой-то наглец занял ее место.  
- ЭЭЭЙ! Я с тобой разговариваю! – взорвалась девушка.  
Парень усмехнулся, и Усаги замерла, как будто ее парализовало. Она смотрела как он медленно поворачивается к ней. Наконец, его темно-синие глаза встретились с ее…  
- Привет, Оданго…

***

- Привет, Оданго…  
Усаги замерла, забыв, что хотела сказать. Все вокруг исчезло, и остался только взгляд этих мягких темно-синих глаз, в которых, казалось, отражалась вся Вселенная.  
- Сейя… - словно во сне произнесла девушка, все еще не веря своим глазам.  
«Сейя…», - повторила она мысленно, почувствовав, как в тот же миг ее сердце стремительно забилось в груди, и одновременно в душе разлилось странное незнакомое тепло, - «Я так скучала по тебе…», - она непроизвольно прижала руки к груди, но тут ее глаза широко распахнулись, - Стоп-стоп-стоп! Я скучала? – мысленно по слогам повторила Усаги, не веря собственным мыслям, - «но у меня же есть мой Мамо-чан!», - в этот момент ее глаза снова попали в плен таких знакомых темно-синих.  
- Куколка, - тепло произнес Сейя, смотря на нее, затем он прикрыл глаза и, откинувшись на спинку стула, довольно улыбнулся, серьги в виде полумесяцев на мгновение блеснули в его ушах.  
«Куколка, ты такая же забавная и милая, ничуть не изменилась… Как же я скучал по тебе. Я знаю, рядом с тобой теперь твой жених, а я – всего лишь друг», - он снова почувствовал ту острую боль, при упоминании этого последнего слова, - «но я все равно буду защищать тебя… Я так люблю тебя, Куколка. Я буду просто счастлив, видя, что счастлива ты», - Сейя открыл глаза и снова взглянул на нее.  
- Опаздываешь, как всегда, Оданго, - весело сказал он.  
- Этого у нее не отнять, - раздался сзади знакомый чуть хрипловатый голос.  
Усаги резко обернулась, встретившись с пронзительным взглядом зеленых глаз.  
- Ятен? – также неуверенно произнесла она.  
- Привет, - более-менее дружелюбно, в своей манере отозвался пепельноволосый.  
Усаги непроизвольно перевела взгляд на Минако и только тогда заметила, как потерянно выглядит всегда такая уверенная и боевая Богиня Любви. Усаги автоматически перевела взгляд на спокойное лицо Ами, а затем на ее товарища по парте, которым оказался Таики. Тот чуть улыбнулся ей и кивнул в знак приветствия головой.  
- Oi Odango, - раздался любопытный голос Сейи, - снова летаешь в облаках?  
Девушка волчком развернулась к нему:  
- Я не летаю в облаках! – ее хвостики весело разметались в разные стороны, - И я не опаздываю! - закипела Усаги, - И это ты занял мое место!  
Весь класс погрузился в тишину, наблюдая за перепалкой. Многие девушки кидали завистливые взгляды на Сейю, в мыслях отпуская Усаги нелицеприятные комментарии по поводу ее поведения с Сейей Коу, мужская же часть класса ограничилась молчаливым недовольством на возвращение Трех звезд.

В этот момент прозвенел звонок, и в класс вошел молодой преподаватель.  
- Всем доброе утро, - поприветствовал он класс, - прошу занять свои места.  
- Сейя! Сейчас же вставай с моего места! – Усаги сжала ручки в круглые кулачки и воинственно склонилась к парню.  
- Куколка, - приняв самое невинное выражение лица, Сейя чуть развел руками, - но это – мое место.  
Но Усаги прекрасно видела его хитрый взгляд и такой задорный блеск в глазах.  
«Он вздумал поиздеваться надо мной?», - закипела Усаги, пытаясь не взорваться.  
- Лучше сделай, как я прошу, - пригрозила круглолицая, но в ответ услышала его тихий смех.  
- Мисс Цукино, займите свое место, - обратился к ней преподаватель.  
- Но он уже занял его! – Усаги резко подскочила, указывая на Сейю двумя указательными пальчиками.  
Тот сидел спокойно и лишь ослепительно улыбался ей.  
- Сейя, прекрати уже, - раздался недовольный голос Ятена, но тот на него не обратил никакого внимания.  
- А, Сейя…, - преподаватель поправил очки на носу, - если ты хочешь…  
- Все в порядке, - с улыбкой произнес поп-идол, поднимаясь из-за парты. Оказавшись прямо напротив Усаги, он склонился к ее уху:  
- Куколка, уступаю тебе твое место, - Усаги поймав его пристальный взгляд, чуть покраснела и попятилась назад.  
Наконец, облегченно вздохнув, она плюхнулась на стул, но не успела она раскрыть учебник, как услышала шепот у своего левого уха:  
- Соскучилась по мне?  
От такой неожиданности, девушка подскочила на месте, не надеясь в ближайшее время снова услышать этот голос. Повернув голову, она нос к носу столкнулась с Сейей, который теперь сидел на месте Риоко.  
- С какой стати я должна была по тебе соскучиться? – выпалила Усаги на весь класс, отвернувшись от Сейи прочь и задрав носик к верху.  
- Кхм… Мисс Цукино, урок уже начался. Ваши личные дела вы можете обсудить на перемене или за дверью.  
Усаги густо покраснела и приникла к парте.  
- Простите, мистер Китцуо, - пристыжено произнесла она.  
- Я видел это в твоих глазах, - тихо произнес Сейя, смотря на преподавателя.  
Усаги снова покраснела не в силах поднять глаза, не зная, что на это сказать.  
«Что со мной происходит, - мысленно спрашивала себя девушка, - почему я так реагирую на его слова?»  
- Нннууууу… эээээ…., - Усаги смущенно заковырялась пальчиком в парте, - здесь ведь должна сидеть Риоко, - она чуть повернулась к нему.  
- Я знаю, - хитро ответил он, все так же не отрывая взгляда от преподавателя, - я попросил ее поменяться со мной местами, и она согласилась.  
- Ну конечно! – недовольно насупилась Усаги, закрыв глаза.  
Сейя удивленно посмотрел на нее и тут же улыбнулся, придвинувшись к ней поближе.  
- Зато теперь, Куколка, я буду сидеть с тобой.  
Ее глаза распахнулись, а на щеках заалел румянец.

***

Минако сидела за партой, подоткнув ладонь под подбородок, и с довольной улыбкой посматривала на Усаги.  
«Усаги-чан… она снова стала прежней. После битвы с Галаксией даже Мамору это не удавалось, и вот она сидит рядом с Сейей и снова улыбается и краснеет, как раньше, - Венера радостно вздохнула и блаженно прикрыла глаза, радуюсь за подругу, - Хорошо, что они вернулись… что бы там ни говорили Уранус и Нептун».  
Прижав ручки к груди, Минако снова глубоко вздохнула, что не ускользнуло от внимания ее соседа. Ятен, недовольно сверкнув на нее взглядом, отвернулся прочь, продолжая слушать учителя.  
Минако перевела на него хитрый взгляд и, не удержавшись, состроила ему рожицу.

Входя в класс сегодня утром, Минако уже определенно знала, что будет делать этим вечером. Её мозг рисовал ей красочные картины романтического свидания с Асаи – тем красивым парнем из спортивного зала.  
Продолжая летать в облаках, Минако запорхнула в класс в след за влетевший в него пулей Усаги. Она видела, как она с Асаи медленно бредут по парку, как он говорит ей красивые слова, берет ее за руки, не сводя с нее своих волшебных зеленых глаз…. Минако запнулась, замерев на месте.  
«ЧТОООООО? Зеленые глаза?»  
Девушка очнулась, осознавая кто является их обладателем, о котором она так часто и подчас не вовремя вспоминала. Тут же приземлившись на землю, ее глаза натолкнулись на колкий взгляд этих самых знакомых глаз.  
Асаи растворился в воздухе, лопнув, словно мыльный пузырь, а на его месте уже находился Ятен.  
В первое мгновение Минако показалось, что ее зрение сыграло с ней злую шутку. На обычно пустовавшем рядом с ней месте, спокойно расположился вышеупомянутый парень.  
Быстро взяв себя в руки, девушка ринулась к своему месту.  
- Ятееен! Я так соскучилась по тебе! – с ослепительной улыбкой прочирикала богиня Любви на весь класс.  
- Привет… Минако, - небрежно развернувшись к ней, сухо поприветствовал ее пепельноволосый парень, через секунду снова отвернувшийся прочь.  
- Это так здорово, что вы вернулись! - не сдавалась блондинка, продолжая наступление и придвигаясь к нему ближе.  
- Да уж, - недовольно пробурчал Ятен, отодвигаясь прочь.  
- Мы видели вашу афишу сегодня, через пару дней состоится ваш первый концерт, - с намеком прощебетала она, - может быть у вас найдутся билеты?  
Ятен, скрестив руки на груди, закрыл глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что уже устал от нее.  
- Спроси у Сеий, - грубовато отозвался он, - меня это не интересует.  
На этом разговор был закончен. Однако, Минако, не потерявшая присутствия духа, продолжала время от времени задавать ему вопросы, попутно наблюдая, как Сейя подшучивал над Усаги, кидавшей на него убийственные взгляды за то, что он посмел занять ее место. Но если Ятен и отвечал ей, то очень неохотно. Вскоре улыбка на ее лице померкла, сменившись напряженной сосредоточенностью, а ее мозг снова начал рисовать рядом с ней Асаи.  
«Стоит ли менять планы, когда, Минако, ты уже все так хорошо рассчитала? Да, он вернулся... Но этот парень проявляет к тебе интерес … и не относится так пренебрежительно как Ятен… Решено, - возликовала Венера, - от Богини Любви еще никто не уходил!» Отвернувшись от Ятена прочь, Минако начала снова работать над своим планом.  
Пепельноволосый парень, заметив, что к нему потеряли всякий интерес, удивленно уставился на Минако.  
- Я принесу тебе билеты, - наконец, выдавил он из себя, пристально смотря на девушку. Минако ошеломленно подняла на него глаза, из ее рта вырвался истеричный смешок.  
«Он действительно это сказал?»  
«Неужели я это сказал?»

***

Ами и Мако пришли в класс одновременно, когда еще практически никого не было. Ами сразу же достала учебники, повторяя заданный материал, хотя прекрасно его знала, Мако же что-то обсуждала с соседкой по другой парте. Через десять минут, когда класс был в половинном составе, в коридоре послышался шум, который не уменьшался, а только нарастал еще сильнее, волной обрушившись на их класс. Ами оторвала взгляд от учебника, пытаясь понять причину такого сумасшествия, когда причина сама показалась в дверях в виде весело улыбающегося Сейи, хмурого Ятена и спокойного Таики. Мако от удивления открыла рот, сразу же проматывая в голове все надвигающиеся события. Ами оставалась спокойной. Она лишь закрыла учебник, когда «Три звезды» приблизились к ее парте.  
- Привет, Ами, Мако! – весело поприветствовал их Сейя, подмигнув девушкам. Мако покраснела.  
- Привет, - отозвался Ятен.  
- Здравствуйте, - вежливо проговорил Таики, окинув взглядом Мако и остановив свои фиолетовые глаза на Ами.  
- Здравствуйте! – радостно поприветствовала их Ами.  
- Здравствуйте! – вторила ей шатенка, - вы вернулись!  
- Да! – улыбаясь, ответил Сейя, - девочки, а где Куколка?  
- Сейя, - смеясь, добродушно проговорила Макото, - тебе ли не знать, что она опаздывает каждый день.  
Сейя легко рассмеялся. Сейчас как никогда он чувствовал, что готов взлететь на седьмое небо. Он снова оказался на Земле, рядом с ней, и более того, он снова будет учиться рядом со своей Куколкой, и будет защищать ее, ведь теперь это его прямая обязанность.  
- Вы будете учиться с нами? – вежливо поинтересовалась Ами.  
- Да, мы решили, что нам это будет полезно, - все также, не отрывая от нее глаз, проговорил Таики.  
- Точнее кто-то очень умный решил за всех, что нам надо идти в школу, - недовольно пробурчал Ятен.  
Ами, приложив ладонь ко рту, тихо рассмеялась.  
В этот момент в класс вошла Нацуми и села на место Усаги.  
- Эй! Там же сидит Куколка! – Сейя обратился к девушке, а та, удивленно хлопая глазами, уставилась на парня.  
- Сейя, - позвала его Ами.  
- Усаги теперь сидит на твоем месте, - с загадочной улыбкой произнесла Мако.  
Сейя чуть покраснел, но тут же на его лице появилось хитрая улыбка. Он довольно ухмыльнулся и сел на свое старое место.  
Ами и Мако весело рассмеялись, догадываясь, что он собрался делать. В это время Ятен занял свое место, за партой, где сидела Минако.  
- Ами-сан, я могу сесть здесь? - вежливо поинтересовался высокий шатен.  
- Конечно, Таики-сан, - с улыбкой ответила синеволосая девушка.  
- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – сев на стул, спросил Таики, развернувшись к ней всем корпусом.  
- Спасибо, Таики, уже лучше, - Ами, чуть покраснев, опустила глаза, а Таики, мягко улыбнулся, глядя на девушку.  
- Я рад, - прозвучал его спокойный голос в ответ.

***

- Куколка, - прошептал Сейя, чуть придвинувшись к ней, пока не увидел преподаватель.  
- Что? – настороженно отозвалась Усаги, немного повернув к нему голову.  
Но Сейя, казалось, замер. Его глаза удивленно смотрели на одну точку на ее парте. Усаги, проследив за его взглядом, увидела свою руку, а точнее свои пальцы, которые уже автоматически лежали на его надписи, оставленной год назад. Одновременно подняв друг на друга глаза, они оба покраснели и резко отвернулись прочь.  
«Моя надпись… я оставил ее почти год назад, а она до сих пор на парте! И… Куколка, она видела ее. Ее рука лежит на ней…»  
«Что он подумает?.. Ведь это ничего не значит…ведь так?» - размышляла все еще покрасневшая Усаги.  
- Оданго… - глаза Усаги широко распахнулись, но она не могла заставить себя оторвать взгляд от парты и посмотреть на него. Почему-то тело бросило в жар от одной его фразы, и она почувствовала, как кровь снова прилила к щекам.  
«Что же со мной происходит? Ведь Сейя только мой друг… а я люблю Мамо-чана».  
- Покажешь мне, что нового в школе? – его голос вывел ее из раздумий.  
- Вот еще! – вздернув носик кверху, отозвалась Усаги.  
В этот момент прозвучал звонок, и парту Сейи, как и парты Ятена и Таики окружили девушки из разных классов.  
- Сейя! Сейя! Дай мне свой автограф, пожалуйста!  
- Сейя! Вы здесь будете целый год учиться?  
- Девушки, я еще не знаю, это зависит от многих обстоятельств - ослепительно сверкая улыбкой, отвечал Сейя.  
«Интересно от каких?» - делая вид, что совсем не интересуется им и окружившими его поклонницами, Усаги все же не могла заставить себя не слушать его.  
Тем временем он продолжал расписываться на тетрадках, дневниках и…  
- Сейя, - вперед вышла незнакомая девушка с закрученными локонами ярко медного цвета, собранными в два пушистых хвоста, - распишись мне, пожалуйста, вот здесь, - и чуть оттянув воротник школьной блузки, оголила свое плечо.  
Челюсть Усаги громко ударилась о парту, а глазки превратились в маленькие точки. Однако, Сейя был серьезен и никак не отреагировал на такой поступок.  
- Я не считаю, что это подходящее место для автографа, - просто сказал он и продолжил расписываться на листочках.  
- Сейя, Сейя! Давай мы тебе покажем школу! Пожалуйста! – хором проговорили несколько девушек, - у нас появился бассейн и гимнастический зал в спортивном корпусе!  
Сейя бросил быстрый взгляд на Усаги и, на мгновение загадочно прикрыв глаза, замер с ручкой в руке.  
- Хорошо, девушки…  
- Уррааааааа! – тут же раздался радостный вопль поклонниц, заглушая его дальнейшую фразу.  
- Хорошо-хорошо! – со смехом произнес парень, краем глаза, наблюдая за надувшейся Усаги, недовольно скрестившей руки на груди, - раз Куколка отказалась показывать мне школу, я с удовольствием схожу с вами.  
- Уррррааааа! Сейя-кун!  
- НУ УЖ НЕТ! – внезапно выпалила Усаги, - я сама ему все покажу!  
Девушки опешили, удивленно смотря на посмевшую влезть в разговор Усаги.  
Сейя довольно улыбнулся.  
- Извините, девушки, но, кажется, Куколка передумала.  
- Ууууууу, - послышался разочарованный гул и отдельные вздохи.  
- Оданго, я знал, что ты не сможешь отказать мне, - довольно ухмыльнувшись, произнес брюнет.  
- Вот еще! – подпрыгнула на месте Усаги, встречая взгляд его синих глаз, - Просто… просто… - ее глаза отчаянно забегали по всему классу в поисках объяснения, - просто их слишком много, и у тебя может разболеться голова! – вынесла вердикт Усаги, по-профессорски закрыв глаза и подняв указательный пальчик вверх.  
- Договорились, Куколка, - легко рассмеявшись, ответил Сейя.

***

- Ятеееен! Ятееен! – на мгновение пепельноволосому солисту "Three Lights" показалось, что эта волна сумасшедших поклонниц снесет его вместе с партой. С воспаленными горящими глазами они окружили его стол со всех сторон, не дав Минако возможности выбраться из-за него.  
- Ятееен! Ятеееен! Я хочу встречаться с тобой!  
- Ятееен! Распишись мне! – перед ним моментально появилась стопка тетрадей и всевозможных бумажек.  
Тяжело вздохнув, он взялся за ручку и начал писать.  
То и дело его без перерыва заваливали вопросами о творческой деятельности, учебе и личной жизни, и если в начале он хоть как-то отвечал, пытаясь быть более или менее терпеливым и любезным, то под конец устав от расспросов, он резко поднялся и, сверкнув на поклонниц зелеными глазами, вышел из класса. Минако, до того сидевшая с открытым ртом, наконец, очнулась и вылетела в след за ним.  
- Ятееен!  
Уже в коридоре парень услышал знакомый требовательный голос Венеры, через секунду оказавшейся рядом с ним.  
- Чего тебе надо? – на мгновение остановившись, он тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
- Как ты можешь так разговаривать со своими поклонницами? – возмущенно накинулась богиня Любви.  
- Тебе какая разница? Я устал от их назойливости! – недовольно огрызнулся Ятен.  
- Но они ТВОИ поклонницы! – не унималась Минако, - Ты должен уважать своих фанатов, если хочешь, чтобы они уважали тебя!  
- Никому я ничего не должен! – Ятен резко остановился, выплюнув последнюю фразу, как будто она жгла ему язык, и круто развернувшись, направился к выходу из школы.  
Минако лишь удивленно стояла и смотрела ему в след. Весь задор Венеры в мгновение улетучился, и теперь она выглядела как маленький потерянный котенок, которого наказали ни за что.

***

Таики повезло куда больше. Будучи старшим среди братьев и куда более серьезным человеком, он был не тем, кто запросто мог позволить наброситься на себя с визгами и сумасшедшими воплями. Поклонницы хоть и желали накинуться на него, но в виду его характера, очень немногие отваживались на это.  
- Таики! Поставь пожалуйста свой автограф! – девушки с уважением и трепетом толпились вокруг него, любуясь его яркими фиолетовыми глазами, когда он поднимал на них взгляд, и в душе надеясь, оказаться той самой счастливицей, на которую он обратит внимание.  
Подписывая очередной листок, он на миг поднял голову и увидел, как резко Ятен поднялся из-за парты. Быстрым шагом он покинул класс. Таики проводил его взглядом, чуть покачав головой.  
Наконец, дав последний автограф, он сам встал и направился к выходу, у которого стояли Ами и Мако. Недалеко от них спиной к нему стоял Ятен, а перед ним Минако. Девушка активно пыталась ему что-то объяснить.  
Таики вздохнул: «Ему бесполезно что-то говорить….». В следующий момент Ятен резко развернулся и, сжав руки в кулаки, прошел к выходу, оставив позади потерянную Минако.  
- Минако, все в порядке? – взволнованно спросили подруги.  
- Что он сказал тебе? – нахмурившись, спросил Таики, приблизившись к девушкам.  
- Я пыталась объяснить ему, что так нельзя обращаться с фанатами… - Минако никогда еще не чувствовала себя так неловко.  
- Минако, прости его, я поговорю с ним - твердо сказал Таики и направился вслед за Ятеном.  
- Все в порядке, Таики, а-ха-ха, - ее смех также неуверенно умолк, когда она поняла, что шатен уже ушел - правда, ничего страшного! – замахала ладошками Венера, обращаясь к подругам, - а где Усаги-чан?  
- Она пошла показывать школу Сейе, - с улыбкой ответила Ами.  
- Во всяком случае, он ее уже увел, - добавила Мако.  
Минако подозрительно сощурила глазки. Девушки нервно засмеялись в ответ.  
- Ясно, - хитро протянула Венера, потирая ручки.

***

Оказавшись на улице, Усаги сладко потянулась и бодрым голосом заявила:  
- Пошли, Сейя! – девушка двинулась в сторону корпусов, - Я покажу тебе новый гимнастический зал и ба..  
Но в этот момент она почувствовала, как ее аккуратно схватили за руку и потянули совершенно в другом направлении.  
- Эээээй! Но спортивный корпус в той стороне! – маша свободной рукой, указывала Усаги в нужном направлении, пытаясь сопротивляться.  
- Куколка, - рассмеялся Сейя, - неужели ты вправду думаешь, что меня интересует какой-то спортивный корпус? – обернувшись взглянуть на нее, Сейя задорно подмигнул ей. На щеках Усаги появился заметный румянец. Девушка смущенно уткнулась взглядом в землю, затем пробежала глазами по сторонам.  
- Тогда зачем ты сказал, что хочешь посмотреть зал? – подскочила Усаги, два хвостика встали в боевую позицию.  
- Чтобы погулять с тобой, Оданго, разве не ясно? – хитро ухмыльнувшись, ответил Сейя, приблизившись к ней и пристально смотря в ее глаза.  
- Нннуууууу, - исчезнувший румянец снова расцвел на ее щеках ярким цветом, Усаги заковырялась носком одной ножки в земле, в то время как ее глаза, превратившиеся в две маленькие точки, бегали из стороны в сторону. - а если бы я не согласилась? – подозрительно спросила круглолицая, скрестив ручки на груди.  
- Я знал, что ты согласишься, Куколка, - с улыбкой сказал Сейя, и, взяв ее за руку, повел к тенистым деревьям, - к тому же, я бы придумал другой способ, чтобы ты пошла со мной.  
«Почему мое сердце так бьется? Я чувствую то же тепло и нежность», - девушка сразу вспомнила тот вечер в клубе, когда Сейя обнял ее, защищая от Стальной Сейлор Мыши.  
Усаги бессознательно прижала свободную руку к груди.  
- Все в порядке, Куколка? – Сейя заметил ее движение и очень печальный взгляд.  
- Дда… - прозвучал неуверенно ее голос.  
Остановившись, он приблизился к ней и положил руки ей на плечи:  
- Куколка, если тебе плохо, я могу отвести тебя в медицинский кабинет, - в его синих глазах отражалось нежность и беспокойство за нее.  
- Все в порядке, Сейя-кун, - мягко произнесла Усаги, улыбнувшись ему. Они медленно продолжили идти.  
- Сейя… - позвала его Усаги.  
- Да, Оданго, - Брюнет с улыбкой обернулся к ней.  
- Почему вы прилетели? – любопытство, смешанное с беспокойством, снова проснулось в ней.  
На мгновение Усаги показалось, что тень накрыла его лицо, но это ощущение стерлось через секунду.  
«Прости меня, Куколка, я не хочу тебя пугать. Может нам удастся этого избежать».  
- Чтобы навестить вас, конечно! – бодро ответил Сейя, - мы решили не откладывать приглашение надолго, хотя не все оказались нам рады, - с сарказмом в голосе закончил Сейя.  
- Сейя, ты извини Харуку, она просто беспокоится за меня.  
- Я знаю, Куколка, я бы тоже беспокоился за тебя. Все в порядке, - теперь они шли рядом плечом к плечу.  
- Сейя, а как ваша планета? Вы восстановили ее?  
- Да…  
Мгновенно воспоминания о тех событиях недавнего ужаса прошлого накрыли его всей тяжестью, и он снова мысленно пережил их. Но не разорение и восстановление планеты было для него самым страшным, а то расстояние, которое разделяло их и невозможность вернуться обратно. Но сейчас, находясь с ней рядом, ему казалось, что это все произошло очень давно и не с ним.  
- Сейя… - Усаги чуть дернула за рукав его синей куртки, ее голос вернул его в реальность.  
- Прости, Куколка, я задумался, - они остановились в тени деревьев и теперь стояли почти друг напротив друга, - да, с планетой все в порядке. Нам удалось ее восстановить, она снова такая же цветущая, как и прежде. Конечно, следы от войны еще надолго сохранятся в земле, но они тоже излечимы…

Усаги хотела сказать еще что-то, но в этот самый момент в зеленых кустарниках за ее спиной неожиданно раздался громкий шорох и треск, и Усаги с диким воплем и с огромными от страха глазами налетела на Сейю, крепко вцепившись руками в его куртку. Его руки автоматически сцепились на ее талии.  
- Куколка… - выдохнул он, его сердце подскочило в груди от ее неожиданных объятий.  
- Усаагии-чан! – из-за кустов весело вылезла Минако, с пальчиками, сложенными в виде знака V, за ней выглянули Ами и Мако.  
- ААААААААААААААААААА! - Усаги с очередным диким воплем теперь уже отскочила от Сейи на безопасное расстояние, не забыв при этом покраснеть, - МИНАКООООО! ЧТО ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЛАЕШЬ?  
- Привет, девочки! – с улыбкой поприветствовал их Сейя.  
- Мы сидели здесь в тенечке, когда услышали ваш голос, - сладко прощебетала богиня Любви и заговорщически подмигнула, Ами и Мако авторитетно кивнули, подтверждая слова подруги, но на их лицах также играли улыбки.  
- Может посидите с нами, здесь не так жарко, - предложила Мако.  
В этот момент на другом конце дорожки показались Ятен и Таики. Ятен с недовольным лицом шел вперед, Таики спокойно следовал за ним.  
Рассевшись на поляне под деревом, где девочки до их возвращения любили часто сидеть, они предались неторопливым расспросам. И хотя старлайты отвечали открыто, но чувствовалась в них какая-то напряженность, причин которой девочки понять не могли.  
- Девочки, приходите на наш концерт, - с этими словами Сейя извлек из кармана куртки шесть билетов, протягивая их Усаги, - Куколка мы оставили для вас самые лучшие места!  
Из ушей Ятена повалил дым, ведь он сам обещал дать билеты Минако, которая сидела между ним и Усаги.  
- Kawaiiiii! – Минако радостно хлопнула в ладоши, - значит мы идем на концерт! Ураааа! Спасибо! – нараспев сказала она.  
- Вы придете? – обратился Таики к Ами и Мако.  
- Конечно, придем! – Мако первая поспешила ответить, чтобы Ами вдруг не начала говорить ни про какие контрольные.  
- Но… у нас будет проверочный тест в понедельник… - начала она серьезно, но тихо рассмеявшись, кивнула головой, - Конечно, мы придем!  
Усаги непонимающе смотрела на билеты.  
- Спасибо, Сейя, - задумчиво проговорила она, - но ты наверно ошибся, здесь шесть билетов.  
«Я бы очень хотел ошибиться, Куколка…»  
- Нет, Оданго, все верно, - с улыбкой ответил он, глядя на нее, но Усаги заметила печаль в его взгляде, - шестой билет для твоего жениха, Куколка.  
Усаги вздрогнула, не ожидая услышать от него это. Снова реальность вернулась к ней, а вместе с ней и осознание того, что ее Мамору нет рядом. Усаги побледнела, ее глаза расширились, и почему-то Сейе сразу вспомнилось ее лицо, когда они разговаривали под дождем на крыше школы. Он вздрогнул. Девочки тоже, казалось, растерялись, что не ускользнуло от взглядов двух других старлайтов.  
- Куколка…?  
- А-ха-ха! – громко засмеялась Минако, - Сейя, Усаги просто не ожидала, что сможет пойти на концерт с Мамору, правда, Усаги-чан? – обратилась она к подруге, встречаясь с ней молящим взглядом.  
Усаги, словно, загипнотизированная кивнула в ответ.  
- Да, Усаги давно мечтала сходить с ним, - подтвердила Мако, поддерживая девочек. Ами сидела молча и сосредоточенно смотрела на Усаги.  
- Да... - проговорила круглолицая девушка, - спасибо тебе, Сейя.  
Но брюнет, как и Таики с Ятеном почувствовали, что что-то не так.  
Неожиданно прозвенел звонок, заставив их подскочить и бежать обратно в класс.

***

Всю последнюю пару оставшихся уроков Сейя кидал на нее обеспокоенные взгляды, пытался шутить, но все его старания были тщетны. Усаги как будто не слышала его, словно, была где-то очень далеко. Невидящим взглядом она смотрела на доску или не отрывала его от пустого листа тетради. Сейя уже начал сердиться на себя, хотя, не понимал, в чем дело.  
«Куколка, что с тобой? Почему ты так отстраненно и потеряно себя ведешь? Ведь все было в порядке до того, как я предложил тебе эти билеты? Неужели все дело в них?»  
Он внимательно смотрел на ее лицо, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то признаки смены настроения, но и здесь его постигла неудача.  
Промотав в голове события того короткого момента, он в первое время отказывался верить, что это было как-то связано с ее женихом.  
«Неужели опять твой жених что-то сделал, что из-за него ты стала такой печальной и расстроенной?»  
Наконец, прозвенел звонок с последнего урока, и Усаги поднялась из-за парты, складывая свои учебники в сумку. Таики и Ятен не спеша направились к выходу, когда Сейя приблизился к ней.  
- Куколка, - позвал он ее с нежной улыбкой на губах. Усаги удивленно подняла на него глаза, краем глаза замечая, что девочки внимательно наблюдают за ней.  
- Сейя…  
- Помнишь, мы обещали друг другу, что у нас не будет секретов. Ты ведь можешь все мне рассказать, Оданго.  
На мгновение она опешила.  
- А-ха-ха! – на ее голове появилась капля, она забавно начала чесать макушку, - с чего ты взял, что я что-то скрываю? – Сейчас это была та же Усаги, что и прежде.  
- Эй! Сейя! – раздался недовольный оклик Ятена.  
Сейя и Усаги одновременно обернулись на его голос.  
- Сейя, нам нужно в студию, - спокойным голосом напомнил Таики.  
- Прости, Куколка, - он снова обернулся к ней, его темно-синие глаза мягко смотрели на нее, - у нас осталось совсем мало времени до концерта, нам нужно репетировать. К сожалению, я не смогу проводить тебя сегодня до дома.  
Усаги в недоумении захлопала глазами.  
- Но зачем тебе меня провожать?  
- Ну, я же твой телохранитель, Оданго! – он подмигнул ей и, развернувшись, последовал за братьями.  
- Да с чего ты взял, что мне нужен телохранитель! – взорвалась Усаги, сжав ручки в кулачки. На ее круглых щеках играл легкий румянец.  
- Ja ne, Odango! – он со смехом махнул рукой и скрылся за дверью.

Как только он исчез за порогом, ее лицо снова стало печально, но кроме этого она почувствовала, как все померкло с его уходом.  
- Усаги-чан, - позвала ее Ами.  
- Ну же, рассказывай, - горящим взглядом смотрела на нее Мако.  
- Хе-хе-хе… вы о чем, девочки? – с ничего непонимающей улыбкой обратилась она к подругам.  
- Что вы делали среди деревьев, конечно! – вперед резко поддалась Венера, - Усаааги-чан, ты же должна была показывать ему школу, - с намеком продолжила она.  
- Нннуууу, - на ее голове снова появилась крупная капля, - А-ха-ха-ха! – замешкалась круглолицая.  
- УСАГИ! – с наигранной угрозой произнесли три возвышавшиеся над ней девушки.  
- Ннууу, - она опустила глаза вниз, - он не захотел идти смотреть корпус, а просто предложил погулять.  
- Аах, как романтично! – сложила ладошки Мако, в ее глазах светились яркие звездочки.  
- Он тебе что-нибудь сказал? – прямо перед носом Усаги возникла хитрое личико Венеры.  
Усаги медленно попятилась от нее к стене.  
- Ми-минако, о чем ты говоришь? – у Усаги задергался глаз.  
- Ну как же, Усаги! Если парень приглашает тебя пойти погулять, значит, ты его интересуешь! – возликовала богиня Любви.  
- Минако, ты не открыла Америки, - вставила Мако, - Сейя давно проявляет интерес к нашей Усаги.  
- Может я не открыла Америки тебе, - взбеленилась Минако, резко развернувшись к шатенке, - зато открыла глаза Усаги, - резко выпрямившись, она подняла руку с вытянутым указательным пальцем вверх, - Богиня любви и красоты знает что нужно делать! А-ХА-ХА-ХА… - раздался ее истерично-заливистый смех на весь класс.  
- Прекратите, девочки, - серьезно сказала Ами.  
Две подруги вернулись в реальность, увидев печальное выражение лица Усаги.  
- Усаги-чан, что ты намерена делать? – приблизившись к ней, спросила ее синеволосая девушка.  
- Я не знаю, - она не уверенно покачала головой, задумчиво смотря в пол.

Когда они вышли из школы, их вниманию предстала огромная толпа поклонниц, собравшаяся рядом с машиной "Three Lights". Ятена видно не было, а Сейя как раз заканчивал раздавать автографы. Увидев ее, он на мгновение замер, провожая ее взглядом. Поклонницы недовольно зашумели.  
- Так девушки, на сегодня все!  
- Сейя! Сейя! – не унимались фанатки!  
- Возьми меня на свидание!  
- Сейя! Хватит уже красоваться! У нас нет времени! – окно чуть приоткрылось, и оттуда послышался недовольный голос Ятена.  
Парень с иссиня-черными волосами проворно запрыгнул в машину, и она унесла прочь на огромной скорости.

Девочки не спеша шли по парку. Солнышко по-летнему светило на небе, согревая все вокруг своими лучами. В изумрудной листве деревьев весело щебетали птицы. Мимо неторопливо проходили прохожие.  
- Усаги, - начала Ами.  
Та, как и Минако с Мако, удивленно посмотрела на подругу.  
- Я думаю, тебе не надо пока ничего говорить Сейе по поводу Мамору.  
Усаги молча кивнула.  
- А по поводу его билета, ты можешь сказать, что Мамору был очень занят, поэтому не смог пойти с тобой.  
- Да, Усаги-чан, он все-таки учится в университете, а там не так много свободного времени, как у нас, - поддержала ее Мако.  
Ами задумчиво кивнула.  
- Может быть нам удастся как-нибудь обойти этот вопрос…  
Мгновение все шли молча, когда тишину нарушила Минако.  
- Аааххх…  
Девочки удивленно уставились на нее.  
- И все-таки Сейя – настоящий джентльмен, раз дал тебе еще и билет для Мамору.  
Усаги лишь молча продолжила идти.

***

Помещение ярко освещалось стильными лампами, встроенными в потолок, там же разгоняли теплый воздух несколько вентиляторов.  
Ятен сидел за ударной установкой и отыгрывал ритм новой песни, подыскивая наиболее яркие способы исполнения. На стоявшей посреди студии кушетке задумчиво сидел Сейя, перебирая струны. Таики, показавшийся из барной половины студии, принес бутылку воды и, налив немного в стакан, сел в соседнее кресло.  
- Кажется, от нас что-то скрывают, - произнес он, пристально глядя на Сейю.  
Брюнет молча поднял на него глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом.  
- Ты тоже заметил… - утверждая, тихо произнес Сейя.  
- Брось, Сейя, - звуки ударных смолкли, и Ятен присоединился к братьям, - было трудно не заметить, как в один момент они изменились.  
- Девочки выглядели очень взволнованными, даже растерянными, - продолжил Таики.  
- Не знаю… - Сейя лбом прислонился к ладони, - у меня есть только одно объяснение.  
- И на этот раз, кажется, ты будешь прав, - продолжил Ятен, сверкнув зелеными глазами.  
- Определенно у них что-то случилось, - Таики на мгновение встретился взглядом с Ятеном.  
- Кажется, кому-то на этот раз может повезти, - хитро проговорил Ятен, усмехнувшись.  
Сейя никак не отреагировал, он задумчиво смотрел куда-то вдаль.  
«Куколка, почему ты мне все не расскажешь… ведь я – твой друг… и я хочу тебе помочь…»  
В мыслях он снова и снова видел ее такое взволнованное и печальное лицо в тот момент, когда он объяснил ей, для кого предназначался тот последний билет.

Усаги печально смотрела на трубку телефона. Солнце уже давно село, и только мягкое сияние Луны освещало небольшой кусочек ее комнаты.  
- Усаги, - послышался любопытный голос Луны, сидевшей на кровати, - в чем дело? Кому ты собралась так поздно звонить?  
- Мамо-чану, - не оборачиваясь, ответила девушка.  
- Усаги-чан, - еле слышно произнесла Луна.  
Воцарилась тишина, лишь было слышно слабые длинные гудки в трубке.  
«Мамору…»  
- Алло, - послышался на том конце до боли знакомый голос.  
- Мамо-чан! – радостным голосом возликовала девушка, ее глаза засветились от счастья, слыша такой родной голос.  
- Усако! – слышно было, что он тоже был счастлив, - как ты? Что-нибудь случилось?  
У девушки от счастья потекли слезы.  
- Нет, все в порядке! Я просто хотела услышать твой голос! – сквозь слезы произнесла она.  
- Усако, я так рад тебя слышать, - мягко произнес он.  
- Я так соскучилась по тебе, Мамору!  
- Я тоже скучаю. Я люблю тебя, Усако, не забывай это.  
- Я тоже тебя очень люблю… - на мгновение она замешкалась, - Мамо-чан?  
- Да, Уса-ко…  
«Что же делать… говорить или нет…но… ведь Сейя…»  
«Куколка…», - прозвучал в голове его голос, и она увидела его яркие темно-синие глаза. Усаги замерла, широко раскрыв глаза.  
- Уса-ко? – заволновался голос в трубке.  
Усаги всполошилась.  
- Все в порядке, Мамо-чан! Я… просто хотела сказать… я хотела извиниться… я понимаю, что учеба для тебя очень много значит, и ты так много трудился, чтобы получить шанс поехать за границу…  
- Я знал, что ты поймешь, Уса-ко…  
Поговорив с ним еще немного, она повесила трубку.  
- Урррааа! – весело подпрыгнула Усаги. Казалось, огромный камень свалился с ее души.  
Луна непонимающе уставилась на хозяйку.  
- Мамо-чан любит меня, а это главное!  
С этими словами она запрыгнула в постель и, сладко зевнув, заснула.  
- Слава Богу, - проговорила довольная Луна, свернувшись у ее ног.

***

«Где я?» - спрашивала себя Усаги, оглядывая пространство вокруг.  
Все было залито ярко-белым и серебристым теплым светом. Никого вокруг, только она.  
Внезапно ее взгляд зацепился за удалявшуюся от нее фигуру.  
Сердце сжалось в один момент.  
- СТОООООЙ! – ее голос эхом разнесся вокруг. Она побежала следом, но в этот миг что-то заставило ее остановиться. Усаги в нерешительности замерла и, оторвав взгляд от удалявшегося силуэта, посмотрела назад.  
Ее глаза широко распахнулись – там невдалеке стояла другая фигура, тепло, исходившее от нее, мягко окутывало девушку. И почему-то ей казалось очень знакомым это ощущение. Фигура вытянула вперед открытую ладонь, как бы говоря – Я здесь, я рядом с тобой…  
Усаги застыла. Ей хотелось послушаться этого зова, окунуться в это нежное обволакивающее тепло, но в то же время она чувствовала, что если она последует ему, то что-то ценное уйдет из ее жизни.  
Усаги не двигалась с места. В этот миг она увидела, как первая фигура исчезла в ярком сиянии. Она повернулась ко второй фигуре, и в этот момент все стало кроваво-красного цвета. Тьма обволакивала все вокруг, клубами окружая девушку.  
«Что происходит?» - Усаги дрожала, в ее глазах застыл страх.  
Внезапно раздался холодный смех, отдававшийся повсюду.  
- Где же твой жезл? – раздалось леденящее душу перешептывание прямо за ее спиной.  
- Где? Где? Где?  
- твой жезл… твой жезл… твой жезл…  
Она медленно начала поворачиваться на голоса…

Брошь, прикрепленная к банту школьный формы, лежавшей на стуле, ярко засияла и, окутав комнату теплым розовым светом, тотчас погасла.  
- ..мой жезл… - открыла глаза ничего непонимающая Усаги…  
Взглянув на спящую Луну, она снова закрыла глаза и начала сладко посапывать…

***

- ЧТООО? Сейя дал Усаги билеты на концерт? – ревнивым голосом переспросила Рей, перегнувшись от удивления практически через весь стол.  
- Да! – воскликнула Минако, с довольным личиком, вручая Рей ее билет - и он дал ей билет даже для Мамору!  
Рей удивленно посмотрела на девочек.  
- Но…  
- В этом все дело, - тихо продолжила Ами.  
- Вы рассказали Сейе о том, что Мамору сейчас за границей? – черноволосая девушка пристально посмотрела на своих подруг.  
- Нет, - ответила Мако, - она бы ему и так ничего не сказала, но с этим билетом, он ей напомнил, что Мамору нет рядом.  
- Мне кажется, они заметили, что мы скрываем что-то, - задумчиво произнесла Ами, вспоминая пристальный взгляд Таики.  
- Конечно, они заметили! – влезла Минако, - Усаги-чан… у нее так изменилось лицо, когда Сейя упомянул его.  
- Но… что же теперь делать? – в задумчивости произнесла Рей, - а если Сейя узнает, что Мамору в Америке.  
- Усаги пока ничего не будет говорить, - ответила Ами, глядя на подругу.  
- Да… - в задумчивости протянула Мако, - но, если он не приедет, а снова появится враг, рано или поздно, они все равно все узнают.  
Ами кивнула.  
- Но, не забывайте, - обратилась ко всем Рей, - Усаги – будущая Королева Хрустального Токио, а Мамору – Король…  
Настала тишина.  
- А-ха-ха-ха – истерично рассмеялась Венера, - Тогда о чем мы вообще здесь толкуем?  
У всех возникли крупные капли на голове.  
- Минако права, - облегченно выдохнули девочки и переключились на чай, обсуждая предстоящий поход на концерт и свои наряды.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

Прошло уже больше половины недели, а от звездных воинов не было ни слуха, ни духа, как будто они и не появлялись вовсе. Минако, окончательно отчаявшись увидеть Ятена за своей партой, больше не интересовалась заглядывавшими в класс людьми, а снова решила полностью сосредоточиться на игре в волейбол и посвящала все время классных школьных занятий разработке плана по захвату того красавца-парня, перед которым она так не грациозно растянулась на полу в вечер, когда появился первый демон. Самолюбие богини Любви было сильно задето, и она была просто обязана изменить сложившуюся ситуацию. Но что ее задело больше – падение или нежелание старлайтов, в особенности одного, связаться с ними, - она определенно сказать не могла. На Усаги ей было больно смотреть.  
«Как он мог отказаться приехать обратно?», - в негодовании мысленно кричала Венера, наблюдая за подругой, - «он обязан ее защищать… если… это любовь…» - девушка встрепенулась, - «конечно, любовь! Ведь они предназначены друг для друга…аха-ха-ха… Минако, что за мысли…», - блондинка немного погрустнела, - «но разве, когда любят, не бросают все ради любимого человека… Я опять говорю не то…Усаги-чан, как бы мне хотелось помочь тебе! Как бы я хотела, чтобы Сейя сейчас был здесь… он всегда знал, как тебя рассмешить, - девушка неосознанно запыхтела, - «я не понимаю, неужели нельзя нам было передать хоть какую-то весточку…»  
Что касается Ами, то она также перестала проявлять интерес к неожиданным посетителям. Ее взгляд не отрывался от учебника, либо от доски и объяснявшего очередную тему преподавателя. Казалось, девушке было абсолютно все равно, почему три звездных воина до сих не появились, и о них ничего не было слышно, но в глубине души - ей было сложно это признать - этот вопрос не оставлял ее надолго. Девушка в задумчивости переводила взгляд на свою подругу, сидевшую на первой парте, и ее сердце непроизвольно сжималось от горечи.  
«Как… как такое возможно? Мамору-сан решил не приезжать… что это значит? Неужели он действительно считает, что она справится без него, рассчитывая на нас?... или… нет… этого не может быть… но может есть другой повод? Решено - я позвоню ему сама и поговорю с ним, Луна достанет мне его телефон», - твердо решила воительница Меркурия, переводя взгляд с Усаги на преподавателя.  
Усаги с ее необычной прической, напоминала, испуганного потерянного зайчонка, который не знал, куда ему деться и лишь оглядывал все своими большими голубыми глазами.  
Усаги действительно изменилась. Нет, она, конечно, и раньше была невнимательна, но сейчас было ощущение, что она, даже бодрствуя, находилась во сне. Это не укрылось от внимания всех девочек. Она неотрывно смотрела в тетрадь, а чаще на парту, застыв с ручкой в руке, а когда в дверь кто-то стучался, она с надеждой поднимала глаза, но когда в проеме двери показывался не ОН, огонек, казалось, зажигавшийся в них, снова потухал.  
Мако уже почти целый урок, наблюдавшая за Усаги, в очередной раз нахмурилась.  
«Как он мог так поступить?», - да-да, ее мысли были абсолютно сходными с мыслями Минако, а имея за спиной и огромный опыт неудавшихся личных отношений и тяжелых расставаний, она прекрасно понимала то состояние, в котором находилась ее подруга.

***

Ами подняла телефонную трубку и набрала номер. В комнате было тихо и темно. Девушка приложила трубку к уху и начала ждать.  
Гудок… Еще один… Наконец, раздался щелчок и в трубке зазвучал знакомый мужской голос.  
- Мамору-сан…, - начала Ами, на том конце воцарилось секундное молчание. Девушке, даже показалось, что мужчина сделал резкий вдох, пытаясь собраться.  
- Ами-сан, - наконец, послышался ответ, - что-то случилось? Почему ты звонишь? – голос Мамору звучал спокойно, но чувствовалось, что молодой человек взволнован.  
- Мамору, Усаги-чан сказала, что ты не сможешь приехать, - девушка не успела договорить.  
- Это правда, Ами, - опередил он ее следующий вопрос, - Я бы очень хотел приехать и быть рядом с Усаги, но у меня слишком жесткий график, и я уже не могу отказаться.  
Ами лишь тяжело вздохнула в ответ.  
На обоих концах телефона повисла пауза.  
- Ами-сан, - голос принца звучал неуверенно, - я могу попросить тебя об одолжении?  
- Конечно, - встрепенулась девушка.  
- Ты и девочки, будьте рядом с Усаги. Она не должна быть одна. И я вас прошу, защитите ее, я доверяю ее вам.  
- Да, Мамору, - кивнула Ами, - мы всегда будем рядом с Усаги-чан, с ней ничего не случиться.  
На том конце трубки раздался облегченный вздох.  
- Спасибо, Ами. Передай девочкам привет и скажи Усаги, что я скучаю по ней и люблю ее.  
Девушка смутилась от его открытых слов, но ответила, что сделает все, как он сказал.  
«О чем я только думала… он просто сильно занят своей учебой… Но Усаги также дорога ему, как и раньше».  
Когда девушка положила трубку, за ее спиной послышалось шевеление.  
- Ну что? – раздался вопрошающий голос Рей, ее фиолетовые глаза неотрывно следили за Ами.  
Все время разговора Рей, Минако и Мако тихо сидели на кровати Ами и ждали, чем закончится разговор. Тут же рядом, на краешке, пристроилась Луна, ожидая ответа.  
- Он не приедет, - закрыв глаза, ответила Ами.  
- Он назвал хотя бы одну причину? – Минако высунулась вперед, сжав руки в кулаки.  
- Кажется, у него действительно слишком много дел. Он сказал, что уже не может отказаться.  
- Как это не может отказаться? – вставила Мако, - Усаги-чан чуть не пострадала, а он об учебе волнуется.  
- Мако… - тихо проговорила Ами, - он просил меня, чтобы мы все были рядом с Усаги и не оставляли ее одну, просил, чтобы мы защитили ее… и, - здесь девушка покраснела…  
- Что такое? – удивленно уставились девочки.  
- …попросил передать Усаги, что любит ее… а вам – привет, девочки.  
Казалось, всех устроил такой ответ. Но печальный и задумчивый взгляд Рей говорил о об обратном.  
«Мамору решил остаться в Америке, мотивируя это тем, что не может отказаться от учебы… Бедная Усаги-чан…»  
- Ами, а что скажешь ты? – девушка подняла свои фиолетовые глаза на подругу, - действительно ли нельзя отказаться от учебы?  
- Рей… Мамору был выделен грант на его исследования, которые ему предложил провести этот университет. Дав свое согласие и уже проучившись в нем, теоретически он может отказаться от учебы, но грант у него заберут. При этом, девочки, я надеюсь вам известно, что когда человек едет в другую страну на обучение, его исключают из своего университета, так что, если он приедет, он потеряет целый учебный год.  
Девочки с открытыми ртами слушали ее, затем все одновременно вздохнули.  
- Ладно! – бойко подпрыгнула Минако, - Усаги-чан будет под нашим бдительным наблюдением! Мы должны защитить ее, девочки, - она подняла ладонь с зажатым кулаком вверх, взгляд богини Любви был серьезен и тверд.  
- Да! – кивнули в ответ девушки, лишь Рей после этого все так же осталась сидеть с задумчивым видом.

***

Очередное утро не заставило себя долго ждать. Усаги как всегда с трудом собиралась в школу. Наконец, умывшись и одевшись, она спустилась вниз на кухню, где уже собрались все члены ее семьи. Ее отец, Кенджи, увлеченно читал утренние новости, одновременно медленно попивая кофе, перед тем как унестись на работу. Шинго елозил на своем стуле, пытаясь досадить своей горячо любимой сестричке всем, чем только можно.  
Усаги, поздоровавшись и пожелав приятного аппетита папе и брату, подошла к столу и присела. Икуко положила ей на тарелку блинчики со сладким соусом и рисовые шарики и поставила рядом кружку с чаем, пожелав при этом приятного аппетита своей дочери.  
Телевизор работал, но не громко, лишь в качестве фона.  
- А сейчас, - раздалось не громко, - у нас для вас сюрприз! – эта была известная телеведущая со звонким голосом Мика Асацу. Она часто вела молодежные программы, и пользовалась большой популярностью у своей аудитории.  
- Хм, - проговорил Кенджи, оборачиваясь по направлению к экрану, - интересно, что за сюрприз? – он сделал звук погромче, так что теперь он раздавался по всей кухне.  
- Вы не поверите! – заверещала счастливая девушка, улыбаясь голливудской улыбкой, - но! – она состроила хитрое выражение и приложила указательный палец к губам.  
«Прямо, как Минако», - подумала Усаги, поднося блинчик ко рту.  
- Вам придется! – напоследок, изобразив знак V рукой, она подмигнула, и картинка на экране изменилась.

Сначала экран был темный, затем среди этой темноты в кадр вошла стена с неприметной дверью. Камера медленно начала надвигаться на дверь. Там за ней слышался сильно приглушенный голос…  
Сердце Усаги внезапно забилось в груди с удвоенной частотой. Девушка так и замерла с блинчиком у рта.

ВКЛЮЧАЕМ МУЗЫКУ =)

Дверь, наконец, широко распахнулась, и взгляду зрителей предстает бескрайнее космическое пространство, камера делает оборот и с огромной высоты взгляду предстает Земля, яркая бело-голубая планета, совсем близко находится Луна. Далее камера снова делает оборот и показывает зрителям все планеты внутреннего круга. Вступление подходит к концу, за секунду до вступления Сейи, камера наводится на темно-синее бескрайнее пространство, в котором в золотистом мерцании звезд появляется Сейя в своем красном костюме. Он идет вперед, прямо смотря в камеру, на его лице нежная улыбка, глаза цвета вечернего неба излучают тепло. Он вытягивает вперед руку, и в его ладони появляются три звездочки, улетающие в пространство, оставляя за собой тонкие золотистые шлейфы. Он резко останавливается (Tasuketai, sukuitai, ore ni dekiru nara), поднимает широко раскрытые ладони, (камера берет крупный план) его брови на мгновение сходятся на переносице, глаза закрыты, но вот снова он их открывает и за мгновение до припева, поворачивается к Земле и от сердца вытягивает по направлению к ней руку (начинает звучать припев), камера снова берет крупный план. Его голос охватывает все пространство, а камера, уже выпустив Сейю из кадра, несется к Земле, но замирает в следующее мгновение, оставив планету в кадре. Камера делает оборот и теперь показывает панорамный вид всей бескрайней Вселенной.

2ой КУПЛЕТ: На экране возникает млечный путь, и Сейя медленно проходит на его фоне от одного конца экрана до другого. Его силуэт во время движения немного размывается и за его спиной, с точностью повторяя очертания его фигуры образуются звезды, которые на мгновение задержавшись, разлетаются прочь. (Akogare wa, tada hitori ore no purinsesu) Снова крупный план, ладони с напряженными изящными пальцами подняты в останавливающем жесте, в следующем кадре Сейя выходит из одного конца экрана, и, оборачиваясь, становится лицом к зрителям (идет крупный план).

Глаза Усаги были широко раскрыты, рот открыт от удивления, блинчик упал с вилки, но она так и держала ее у рта. И ей казалось, что даже с экрана его взгляд направлен только на нее. Его глаза такие знакомые, такие нежные… в его взгляде смешались и страдание, и любовь.  
- Сейя…. – непроизвольно сорвалось с ее губ.

На припеве, камера снова охватывает Вселенную с другого ракурса. Остается ощущение, что только голос Сейи – единственное, что существует там в пространстве.  
Снова идет крупным планом лицо Сейи. Загадочный притягивающий взгляд темно-синих глаз направлен прямо в камеру.

3ий КУПЛЕТ: Камера берет его в кадр сначала в полный рост, затем до пояса. Его руки сложены так, как будто у него в ладонях бьется бабочка, и она может выпорхнуть в любой момент. Он подносит их к своему лицу и раскрывает, в его руках оказывается яркая серебристая звезда. Она мягко освещает его лицо, его глаза светятся теплом, а взгляд не отрывается от сияния этой звезды. Но, задержавшись на мгновение в его ладонях, она ускользает от него, а он лишь с печальной улыбкой провожает ее взглядом. Камера следует следом за звездой. Играет соло гитара, звук начинает потихоньку удаляться и в следующее мгновение, камера движется назад, снова проходит через ту же дверь, которая медленно закрывается перед зрителями (МЕДЛЕННО УВОРАЧИВАЕМ ГРОМКОСТЬ ДО НУЛЯ), скрывая от нас пространство Вселенной, как тайну, которую никто не должен был увидеть. Дверь закрывается, камера медленно удаляется от двери, показывая ее на фоне стены и темноты. Тишина. Экран становится черным.

***

Усаги, словно завороженная, все также смотрела на экран телевизора, не смея пошевелиться. Блинчик валялся на столе, вилка все еще была у рта, а налитый чай уже успел остыть. На экране снова появилась Мика.  
- Да-да-да! – раздался веселый голос девушки, - вы все правильно поняли! Сейя, Таики и Ятен снова вернулись на сцену после почти годового перерыва! Эта песня произвела фурор еще год назад, а с недавно отснятым клипом с Сейей в главной роли, она предстала перед нами совсем в новом свете! Ребята настроены серьезно и снова готовы биться за первые места в чартах, - девушка ослепительно улыбнулась и, состроив кокетливое выражение лица, произнесла – Интервью с этими классными парнями смотрите вечером! Три Звезды, мы вас ждали! Я желаю вам удачи, ребята! - прощебетала на прощание она.  
- Он супер-крутой, - под впечатлением от увиденного выдохнул по слогам Шинго и, резко вскочив со своего стула, начал пытаться изображать движения Сейи из клипа.  
- Впечатляющий клип, - оценил Кенджи, - уверен, на него ушло не мало денег, профессионально сделан.  
- Усаги, дочка, - Икуко стояла, прижав руки к груди, и все еще смотрела в телевизор, не в силах оторваться. Вместо глаз у нее были сердечки, - это же Сейя!  
Никакого ответа не последовало. Внезапно тишину дома нарушил громкий звонок телефона. Икуко взяла трубку.  
- Дочка, тебя к телефону.  
Усаги невидящим взглядом посмотрела на маму и на автомате протянула руку, не понимая, чего от нее хотят. Икуко вложила трубку в ее руку. Девушка поднесла ее к уху, но лучше бы она этого не делала.  
- УСААААГИИИИИ! УСАГИИ! УСАГИИ! – девушка резко подскочила со стула, в шоке уставившись на трубку. Казалось еще чуть-чуть, и она просто взорвется.  
- Усагиии! Ты видела? Ты видела? Это Сейя! Значит, они решили вернуться! Я же говорила!  
- Минако, - наконец произнесла Усаги.  
- Усаги, ты что спишь? Неужели ты пропустила их клип?  
- Ннет, - ее голос прозвучал неуверенно.  
- Значит, ты видела? – радостно прозвучал голос подруги, на что Усаги лишь молча кивнула, - Какой красивый клип! Усаги, он ведь пел для тебя! Мммм, а какой у него взгляд и голос!  
- Что… - не поняла Усаги, но тут ее глаза расширились, и она подскочила словно ужаленная, - Минако, ты о чем?  
- А-ха-ха! Успокойся, подруга, - на другом конце трубке, Минако замахала в оправдании ладошкой, мило улыбаясь в трубку. Наконец, она тяжело вздохнула, - жаль, что Ятена не было в клипе.  
Усаги услышала печальные нотки в голосе подруги.  
- Минако? – произнесла вопрошающе девушка.  
- О Боже! Усагиии! – раздался очередной визг в трубке.  
- Что случилось? – отшатнувшись от трубки на безопасное расстояние, спросила Усаги.  
- Посмотри на часы! Мы опаздываем в школу! Усагиии! Встретимся у перекрестка! – вопль также внезапно оборвался, сменившись частыми гудками.  
«Он пел для меня?» - девушка, стояла задумавшись, все еще держа в руке трубку.  
- Дочка! – до нее донесся голос Икуко, - уже 8.15! Ты опоздаешь в школу!  
Усаги, осознав сказанное, резко подскочила, ее хвостики разлетелись в разные стороны.  
- НО МАМОЧКАААА, Я ЕЩЕ НЕ ПОЕЛААААА!  
Девушка с разбегу набросилась на холодные блинчики, запихав их почти одновременно в рот, и запивая остывшим чаем.  
- Усаги, пока, дочка! – Кенджи помахал рукой на прощание, закрывая за собой дверь.  
- ПОКААА, ФАФА! – с набитым ртом прокричала девушка.  
«Ну же, ну же! Последний блинчик!»  
- Пока, обжора! – раздался голос брата из коридора, - смотри не лопни!  
- Шинго! Ты у меня получишь! – сжав кулачки, во всю прокричала Усаги.  
Наконец, схватив свой портфель, она на всех парах понеслась в школу.

- Минако! – еще издалека увидев подругу, вылетающую из-за поворота, прокричала Усаги.  
- Усаги! Мы опаздываем!  
Но тут две девушки замерли с открытыми ртами – с огромной афиши им ослепительно улыбались их старые знакомые.  
«Группа «Three Lights»: Возвращение!» На переднем плане стоял Сейя, держа одной рукой микрофон. Ятен стоял чуть правее от него, скрестив руки на груди. Его изумрудные глаза были чуть прищурены, уголки губ изогнулись в хитрой улыбке. Таики, находясь слева, стоял, выпрямившись во весь рост. Его взгляд был направлен прямо, таинственная улыбка играла на его губах.  
- И когда они успели развесить все эти афиши? – удивленно произнесла Банни, - Вчера еще ничего не было!  
Глазки Минако превратились в две яркие звездочки.  
- Ятеен, - протянула она, не в силах оторваться от его красивых зеленых глаз.  
- МИНАКОО! – девушка подпрыгнула от голоса, который раздался в ее ушах.  
Она неохотно перевела взгляд на свою подругу.  
- МЫ СНОВА ОПАЗДЫВАЕЕЕЕМ! – в унисон прокричали девушки, глядя друг на друга, и понеслись к школе.  
«Еще чуть-чуть! Ешще чуть-чууть», - лихорадочно думала Усаги, не отрывая глаз от школьных часов. До звонка оставалось две минуты.  
Девушки пролетели через двор, минули коридор и за полминуты до звонка ворвались в класс. Усаги, не разбирая пути, пронеслась к своей парте, даже не смотря по сторонам, не замечая, какая тишина образовалась внезапно. Девушка, наконец, подлетела к своему месту, на котором уже сидел спиной к ней какой-то молодой человек с длинным иссиня-черным хвостом, разговаривая с кем-то за другой партой.  
- ЭЭЙ! – надулась Усаги, сверля взглядом его спину, - Это мое место! – недовольно произнесла девушка с оданго. Парень, кажется, никак не отреагировал.  
Усаги начинала закипать. Мало того, что она едва не опоздала на урок, так еще какой-то наглец занял ее место.  
- ЭЭЭЙ! Я с тобой разговариваю! – взорвалась девушка.  
Парень усмехнулся, и Усаги замерла, как будто ее парализовало. Она смотрела как он медленно поворачивается к ней. Наконец, его темно-синие глаза встретились с ее…  
- Привет, Оданго…

***

- Привет, Оданго…  
Усаги замерла, забыв, что хотела сказать. Все вокруг исчезло, и остался только взгляд этих мягких темно-синих глаз, в которых, казалось, отражалась вся Вселенная.  
- Сейя… - словно во сне произнесла девушка, все еще не веря своим глазам.  
«Сейя…», - повторила она мысленно, почувствовав, как в тот же миг ее сердце стремительно забилось в груди, и одновременно в душе разлилось странное незнакомое тепло, - «Я так скучала по тебе…», - она непроизвольно прижала руки к груди, но тут ее глаза широко распахнулись, - Стоп-стоп-стоп! Я скучала? – мысленно по слогам повторила Усаги, не веря собственным мыслям, - «но у меня же есть мой Мамо-чан!», - в этот момент ее глаза снова попали в плен таких знакомых темно-синих.  
- Куколка, - тепло произнес Сейя, смотря на нее, затем он прикрыл глаза и, откинувшись на спинку стула, довольно улыбнулся, серьги в виде полумесяцев на мгновение блеснули в его ушах.  
«Куколка, ты такая же забавная и милая, ничуть не изменилась… Как же я скучал по тебе. Я знаю, рядом с тобой теперь твой жених, а я – всего лишь друг», - он снова почувствовал ту острую боль, при упоминании этого последнего слова, - «но я все равно буду защищать тебя… Я так люблю тебя, Куколка. Я буду просто счастлив, видя, что счастлива ты», - Сейя открыл глаза и снова взглянул на нее.  
- Опаздываешь, как всегда, Оданго, - весело сказал он.  
- Этого у нее не отнять, - раздался сзади знакомый чуть хрипловатый голос.  
Усаги резко обернулась, встретившись с пронзительным взглядом зеленых глаз.  
- Ятен? – также неуверенно произнесла она.  
- Привет, - более-менее дружелюбно, в своей манере отозвался пепельноволосый.  
Усаги непроизвольно перевела взгляд на Минако и только тогда заметила, как потерянно выглядит всегда такая уверенная и боевая Богиня Любви. Усаги автоматически перевела взгляд на спокойное лицо Ами, а затем на ее товарища по парте, которым оказался Таики. Тот чуть улыбнулся ей и кивнул в знак приветствия головой.  
- Oi Odango, - раздался любопытный голос Сейи, - снова летаешь в облаках?  
Девушка волчком развернулась к нему:  
- Я не летаю в облаках! – ее хвостики весело разметались в разные стороны, - И я не опаздываю! - закипела Усаги, - И это ты занял мое место!  
Весь класс погрузился в тишину, наблюдая за перепалкой. Многие девушки кидали завистливые взгляды на Сейю, в мыслях отпуская Усаги нелицеприятные комментарии по поводу ее поведения с Сейей Коу, мужская же часть класса ограничилась молчаливым недовольством на возвращение Трех звезд.

В этот момент прозвенел звонок, и в класс вошел молодой преподаватель.  
- Всем доброе утро, - поприветствовал он класс, - прошу занять свои места.  
- Сейя! Сейчас же вставай с моего места! – Усаги сжала ручки в круглые кулачки и воинственно склонилась к парню.  
- Куколка, - приняв самое невинное выражение лица, Сейя чуть развел руками, - но это – мое место.  
Но Усаги прекрасно видела его хитрый взгляд и такой задорный блеск в глазах.  
«Он вздумал поиздеваться надо мной?», - закипела Усаги, пытаясь не взорваться.  
- Лучше сделай, как я прошу, - пригрозила круглолицая, но в ответ услышала его тихий смех.  
- Мисс Цукино, займите свое место, - обратился к ней преподаватель.  
- Но он уже занял его! – Усаги резко подскочила, указывая на Сейю двумя указательными пальчиками.  
Тот сидел спокойно и лишь ослепительно улыбался ей.  
- Сейя, прекрати уже, - раздался недовольный голос Ятена, но тот на него не обратил никакого внимания.  
- А, Сейя…, - преподаватель поправил очки на носу, - если ты хочешь…  
- Все в порядке, - с улыбкой произнес поп-идол, поднимаясь из-за парты. Оказавшись прямо напротив Усаги, он склонился к ее уху:  
- Куколка, уступаю тебе твое место, - Усаги поймав его пристальный взгляд, чуть покраснела и попятилась назад.  
Наконец, облегченно вздохнув, она плюхнулась на стул, но не успела она раскрыть учебник, как услышала шепот у своего левого уха:  
- Соскучилась по мне?  
От такой неожиданности, девушка подскочила на месте, не надеясь в ближайшее время снова услышать этот голос. Повернув голову, она нос к носу столкнулась с Сейей, который теперь сидел на месте Риоко.  
- С какой стати я должна была по тебе соскучиться? – выпалила Усаги на весь класс, отвернувшись от Сейи прочь и задрав носик к верху.  
- Кхм… Мисс Цукино, урок уже начался. Ваши личные дела вы можете обсудить на перемене или за дверью.  
Усаги густо покраснела и приникла к парте.  
- Простите, мистер Китцуо, - пристыжено произнесла она.  
- Я видел это в твоих глазах, - тихо произнес Сейя, смотря на преподавателя.  
Усаги снова покраснела не в силах поднять глаза, не зная, что на это сказать.  
«Что со мной происходит, - мысленно спрашивала себя девушка, - почему я так реагирую на его слова?»  
- Нннууууу… эээээ…., - Усаги смущенно заковырялась пальчиком в парте, - здесь ведь должна сидеть Риоко, - она чуть повернулась к нему.  
- Я знаю, - хитро ответил он, все так же не отрывая взгляда от преподавателя, - я попросил ее поменяться со мной местами, и она согласилась.  
- Ну конечно! – недовольно насупилась Усаги, закрыв глаза.  
Сейя удивленно посмотрел на нее и тут же улыбнулся, придвинувшись к ней поближе.  
- Зато теперь, Куколка, я буду сидеть с тобой.  
Ее глаза распахнулись, а на щеках заалел румянец.

***

Минако сидела за партой, подоткнув ладонь под подбородок, и с довольной улыбкой посматривала на Усаги.  
«Усаги-чан… она снова стала прежней. После битвы с Галаксией даже Мамору это не удавалось, и вот она сидит рядом с Сейей и снова улыбается и краснеет, как раньше, - Венера радостно вздохнула и блаженно прикрыла глаза, радуюсь за подругу, - Хорошо, что они вернулись… что бы там ни говорили Уранус и Нептун».  
Прижав ручки к груди, Минако снова глубоко вздохнула, что не ускользнуло от внимания ее соседа. Ятен, недовольно сверкнув на нее взглядом, отвернулся прочь, продолжая слушать учителя.  
Минако перевела на него хитрый взгляд и, не удержавшись, состроила ему рожицу.

Входя в класс сегодня утром, Минако уже определенно знала, что будет делать этим вечером. Её мозг рисовал ей красочные картины романтического свидания с Асаи – тем красивым парнем из спортивного зала.  
Продолжая летать в облаках, Минако запорхнула в класс в след за влетевший в него пулей Усаги. Она видела, как она с Асаи медленно бредут по парку, как он говорит ей красивые слова, берет ее за руки, не сводя с нее своих волшебных зеленых глаз…. Минако запнулась, замерев на месте.  
«ЧТОООООО? Зеленые глаза?»  
Девушка очнулась, осознавая кто является их обладателем, о котором она так часто и подчас не вовремя вспоминала. Тут же приземлившись на землю, ее глаза натолкнулись на колкий взгляд этих самых знакомых глаз.  
Асаи растворился в воздухе, лопнув, словно мыльный пузырь, а на его месте уже находился Ятен.  
В первое мгновение Минако показалось, что ее зрение сыграло с ней злую шутку. На обычно пустовавшем рядом с ней месте, спокойно расположился вышеупомянутый парень.  
Быстро взяв себя в руки, девушка ринулась к своему месту.  
- Ятееен! Я так соскучилась по тебе! – с ослепительной улыбкой прочирикала богиня Любви на весь класс.  
- Привет… Минако, - небрежно развернувшись к ней, сухо поприветствовал ее пепельноволосый парень, через секунду снова отвернувшийся прочь.  
- Это так здорово, что вы вернулись! - не сдавалась блондинка, продолжая наступление и придвигаясь к нему ближе.  
- Да уж, - недовольно пробурчал Ятен, отодвигаясь прочь.  
- Мы видели вашу афишу сегодня, через пару дней состоится ваш первый концерт, - с намеком прощебетала она, - может быть у вас найдутся билеты?  
Ятен, скрестив руки на груди, закрыл глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что уже устал от нее.  
- Спроси у Сеий, - грубовато отозвался он, - меня это не интересует.  
На этом разговор был закончен. Однако, Минако, не потерявшая присутствия духа, продолжала время от времени задавать ему вопросы, попутно наблюдая, как Сейя подшучивал над Усаги, кидавшей на него убийственные взгляды за то, что он посмел занять ее место. Но если Ятен и отвечал ей, то очень неохотно. Вскоре улыбка на ее лице померкла, сменившись напряженной сосредоточенностью, а ее мозг снова начал рисовать рядом с ней Асаи.  
«Стоит ли менять планы, когда, Минако, ты уже все так хорошо рассчитала? Да, он вернулся... Но этот парень проявляет к тебе интерес … и не относится так пренебрежительно как Ятен… Решено, - возликовала Венера, - от Богини Любви еще никто не уходил!» Отвернувшись от Ятена прочь, Минако начала снова работать над своим планом.  
Пепельноволосый парень, заметив, что к нему потеряли всякий интерес, удивленно уставился на Минако.  
- Я принесу тебе билеты, - наконец, выдавил он из себя, пристально смотря на девушку. Минако ошеломленно подняла на него глаза, из ее рта вырвался истеричный смешок.  
«Он действительно это сказал?»  
«Неужели я это сказал?»

***

Ами и Мако пришли в класс одновременно, когда еще практически никого не было. Ами сразу же достала учебники, повторяя заданный материал, хотя прекрасно его знала, Мако же что-то обсуждала с соседкой по другой парте. Через десять минут, когда класс был в половинном составе, в коридоре послышался шум, который не уменьшался, а только нарастал еще сильнее, волной обрушившись на их класс. Ами оторвала взгляд от учебника, пытаясь понять причину такого сумасшествия, когда причина сама показалась в дверях в виде весело улыбающегося Сейи, хмурого Ятена и спокойного Таики. Мако от удивления открыла рот, сразу же проматывая в голове все надвигающиеся события. Ами оставалась спокойной. Она лишь закрыла учебник, когда «Три звезды» приблизились к ее парте.  
- Привет, Ами, Мако! – весело поприветствовал их Сейя, подмигнув девушкам. Мако покраснела.  
- Привет, - отозвался Ятен.  
- Здравствуйте, - вежливо проговорил Таики, окинув взглядом Мако и остановив свои фиолетовые глаза на Ами.  
- Здравствуйте! – радостно поприветствовала их Ами.  
- Здравствуйте! – вторила ей шатенка, - вы вернулись!  
- Да! – улыбаясь, ответил Сейя, - девочки, а где Куколка?  
- Сейя, - смеясь, добродушно проговорила Макото, - тебе ли не знать, что она опаздывает каждый день.  
Сейя легко рассмеялся. Сейчас как никогда он чувствовал, что готов взлететь на седьмое небо. Он снова оказался на Земле, рядом с ней, и более того, он снова будет учиться рядом со своей Куколкой, и будет защищать ее, ведь теперь это его прямая обязанность.  
- Вы будете учиться с нами? – вежливо поинтересовалась Ами.  
- Да, мы решили, что нам это будет полезно, - все также, не отрывая от нее глаз, проговорил Таики.  
- Точнее кто-то очень умный решил за всех, что нам надо идти в школу, - недовольно пробурчал Ятен.  
Ами, приложив ладонь ко рту, тихо рассмеялась.  
В этот момент в класс вошла Нацуми и села на место Усаги.  
- Эй! Там же сидит Куколка! – Сейя обратился к девушке, а та, удивленно хлопая глазами, уставилась на парня.  
- Сейя, - позвала его Ами.  
- Усаги теперь сидит на твоем месте, - с загадочной улыбкой произнесла Мако.  
Сейя чуть покраснел, но тут же на его лице появилось хитрая улыбка. Он довольно ухмыльнулся и сел на свое старое место.  
Ами и Мако весело рассмеялись, догадываясь, что он собрался делать. В это время Ятен занял свое место, за партой, где сидела Минако.  
- Ами-сан, я могу сесть здесь? - вежливо поинтересовался высокий шатен.  
- Конечно, Таики-сан, - с улыбкой ответила синеволосая девушка.  
- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – сев на стул, спросил Таики, развернувшись к ней всем корпусом.  
- Спасибо, Таики, уже лучше, - Ами, чуть покраснев, опустила глаза, а Таики, мягко улыбнулся, глядя на девушку.  
- Я рад, - прозвучал его спокойный голос в ответ.

***

- Куколка, - прошептал Сейя, чуть придвинувшись к ней, пока не увидел преподаватель.  
- Что? – настороженно отозвалась Усаги, немного повернув к нему голову.  
Но Сейя, казалось, замер. Его глаза удивленно смотрели на одну точку на ее парте. Усаги, проследив за его взглядом, увидела свою руку, а точнее свои пальцы, которые уже автоматически лежали на его надписи, оставленной год назад. Одновременно подняв друг на друга глаза, они оба покраснели и резко отвернулись прочь.  
«Моя надпись… я оставил ее почти год назад, а она до сих пор на парте! И… Куколка, она видела ее. Ее рука лежит на ней…»  
«Что он подумает?.. Ведь это ничего не значит…ведь так?» - размышляла все еще покрасневшая Усаги.  
- Оданго… - глаза Усаги широко распахнулись, но она не могла заставить себя оторвать взгляд от парты и посмотреть на него. Почему-то тело бросило в жар от одной его фразы, и она почувствовала, как кровь снова прилила к щекам.  
«Что же со мной происходит? Ведь Сейя только мой друг… а я люблю Мамо-чана».  
- Покажешь мне, что нового в школе? – его голос вывел ее из раздумий.  
- Вот еще! – вздернув носик кверху, отозвалась Усаги.  
В этот момент прозвучал звонок, и парту Сейи, как и парты Ятена и Таики окружили девушки из разных классов.  
- Сейя! Сейя! Дай мне свой автограф, пожалуйста!  
- Сейя! Вы здесь будете целый год учиться?  
- Девушки, я еще не знаю, это зависит от многих обстоятельств - ослепительно сверкая улыбкой, отвечал Сейя.  
«Интересно от каких?» - делая вид, что совсем не интересуется им и окружившими его поклонницами, Усаги все же не могла заставить себя не слушать его.  
Тем временем он продолжал расписываться на тетрадках, дневниках и…  
- Сейя, - вперед вышла незнакомая девушка с закрученными локонами ярко медного цвета, собранными в два пушистых хвоста, - распишись мне, пожалуйста, вот здесь, - и чуть оттянув воротник школьной блузки, оголила свое плечо.  
Челюсть Усаги громко ударилась о парту, а глазки превратились в маленькие точки. Однако, Сейя был серьезен и никак не отреагировал на такой поступок.  
- Я не считаю, что это подходящее место для автографа, - просто сказал он и продолжил расписываться на листочках.  
- Сейя, Сейя! Давай мы тебе покажем школу! Пожалуйста! – хором проговорили несколько девушек, - у нас появился бассейн и гимнастический зал в спортивном корпусе!  
Сейя бросил быстрый взгляд на Усаги и, на мгновение загадочно прикрыв глаза, замер с ручкой в руке.  
- Хорошо, девушки…  
- Уррааааааа! – тут же раздался радостный вопль поклонниц, заглушая его дальнейшую фразу.  
- Хорошо-хорошо! – со смехом произнес парень, краем глаза, наблюдая за надувшейся Усаги, недовольно скрестившей руки на груди, - раз Куколка отказалась показывать мне школу, я с удовольствием схожу с вами.  
- Уррррааааа! Сейя-кун!  
- НУ УЖ НЕТ! – внезапно выпалила Усаги, - я сама ему все покажу!  
Девушки опешили, удивленно смотря на посмевшую влезть в разговор Усаги.  
Сейя довольно улыбнулся.  
- Извините, девушки, но, кажется, Куколка передумала.  
- Ууууууу, - послышался разочарованный гул и отдельные вздохи.  
- Оданго, я знал, что ты не сможешь отказать мне, - довольно ухмыльнувшись, произнес брюнет.  
- Вот еще! – подпрыгнула на месте Усаги, встречая взгляд его синих глаз, - Просто… просто… - ее глаза отчаянно забегали по всему классу в поисках объяснения, - просто их слишком много, и у тебя может разболеться голова! – вынесла вердикт Усаги, по-профессорски закрыв глаза и подняв указательный пальчик вверх.  
- Договорились, Куколка, - легко рассмеявшись, ответил Сейя.

***

- Ятеееен! Ятееен! – на мгновение пепельноволосому солисту "Three Lights" показалось, что эта волна сумасшедших поклонниц снесет его вместе с партой. С воспаленными горящими глазами они окружили его стол со всех сторон, не дав Минако возможности выбраться из-за него.  
- Ятееен! Ятеееен! Я хочу встречаться с тобой!  
- Ятееен! Распишись мне! – перед ним моментально появилась стопка тетрадей и всевозможных бумажек.  
Тяжело вздохнув, он взялся за ручку и начал писать.  
То и дело его без перерыва заваливали вопросами о творческой деятельности, учебе и личной жизни, и если в начале он хоть как-то отвечал, пытаясь быть более или менее терпеливым и любезным, то под конец устав от расспросов, он резко поднялся и, сверкнув на поклонниц зелеными глазами, вышел из класса. Минако, до того сидевшая с открытым ртом, наконец, очнулась и вылетела в след за ним.  
- Ятееен!  
Уже в коридоре парень услышал знакомый требовательный голос Венеры, через секунду оказавшейся рядом с ним.  
- Чего тебе надо? – на мгновение остановившись, он тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
- Как ты можешь так разговаривать со своими поклонницами? – возмущенно накинулась богиня Любви.  
- Тебе какая разница? Я устал от их назойливости! – недовольно огрызнулся Ятен.  
- Но они ТВОИ поклонницы! – не унималась Минако, - Ты должен уважать своих фанатов, если хочешь, чтобы они уважали тебя!  
- Никому я ничего не должен! – Ятен резко остановился, выплюнув последнюю фразу, как будто она жгла ему язык, и круто развернувшись, направился к выходу из школы.  
Минако лишь удивленно стояла и смотрела ему в след. Весь задор Венеры в мгновение улетучился, и теперь она выглядела как маленький потерянный котенок, которого наказали ни за что.

***

Таики повезло куда больше. Будучи старшим среди братьев и куда более серьезным человеком, он был не тем, кто запросто мог позволить наброситься на себя с визгами и сумасшедшими воплями. Поклонницы хоть и желали накинуться на него, но в виду его характера, очень немногие отваживались на это.  
- Таики! Поставь пожалуйста свой автограф! – девушки с уважением и трепетом толпились вокруг него, любуясь его яркими фиолетовыми глазами, когда он поднимал на них взгляд, и в душе надеясь, оказаться той самой счастливицей, на которую он обратит внимание.  
Подписывая очередной листок, он на миг поднял голову и увидел, как резко Ятен поднялся из-за парты. Быстрым шагом он покинул класс. Таики проводил его взглядом, чуть покачав головой.  
Наконец, дав последний автограф, он сам встал и направился к выходу, у которого стояли Ами и Мако. Недалеко от них спиной к нему стоял Ятен, а перед ним Минако. Девушка активно пыталась ему что-то объяснить.  
Таики вздохнул: «Ему бесполезно что-то говорить….». В следующий момент Ятен резко развернулся и, сжав руки в кулаки, прошел к выходу, оставив позади потерянную Минако.  
- Минако, все в порядке? – взволнованно спросили подруги.  
- Что он сказал тебе? – нахмурившись, спросил Таики, приблизившись к девушкам.  
- Я пыталась объяснить ему, что так нельзя обращаться с фанатами… - Минако никогда еще не чувствовала себя так неловко.  
- Минако, прости его, я поговорю с ним - твердо сказал Таики и направился вслед за Ятеном.  
- Все в порядке, Таики, а-ха-ха, - ее смех также неуверенно умолк, когда она поняла, что шатен уже ушел - правда, ничего страшного! – замахала ладошками Венера, обращаясь к подругам, - а где Усаги-чан?  
- Она пошла показывать школу Сейе, - с улыбкой ответила Ами.  
- Во всяком случае, он ее уже увел, - добавила Мако.  
Минако подозрительно сощурила глазки. Девушки нервно засмеялись в ответ.  
- Ясно, - хитро протянула Венера, потирая ручки.

***

Оказавшись на улице, Усаги сладко потянулась и бодрым голосом заявила:  
- Пошли, Сейя! – девушка двинулась в сторону корпусов, - Я покажу тебе новый гимнастический зал и ба..  
Но в этот момент она почувствовала, как ее аккуратно схватили за руку и потянули совершенно в другом направлении.  
- Эээээй! Но спортивный корпус в той стороне! – маша свободной рукой, указывала Усаги в нужном направлении, пытаясь сопротивляться.  
- Куколка, - рассмеялся Сейя, - неужели ты вправду думаешь, что меня интересует какой-то спортивный корпус? – обернувшись взглянуть на нее, Сейя задорно подмигнул ей. На щеках Усаги появился заметный румянец. Девушка смущенно уткнулась взглядом в землю, затем пробежала глазами по сторонам.  
- Тогда зачем ты сказал, что хочешь посмотреть зал? – подскочила Усаги, два хвостика встали в боевую позицию.  
- Чтобы погулять с тобой, Оданго, разве не ясно? – хитро ухмыльнувшись, ответил Сейя, приблизившись к ней и пристально смотря в ее глаза.  
- Нннуууууу, - исчезнувший румянец снова расцвел на ее щеках ярким цветом, Усаги заковырялась носком одной ножки в земле, в то время как ее глаза, превратившиеся в две маленькие точки, бегали из стороны в сторону. - а если бы я не согласилась? – подозрительно спросила круглолицая, скрестив ручки на груди.  
- Я знал, что ты согласишься, Куколка, - с улыбкой сказал Сейя, и, взяв ее за руку, повел к тенистым деревьям, - к тому же, я бы придумал другой способ, чтобы ты пошла со мной.  
«Почему мое сердце так бьется? Я чувствую то же тепло и нежность», - девушка сразу вспомнила тот вечер в клубе, когда Сейя обнял ее, защищая от Стальной Сейлор Мыши.  
Усаги бессознательно прижала свободную руку к груди.  
- Все в порядке, Куколка? – Сейя заметил ее движение и очень печальный взгляд.  
- Дда… - прозвучал неуверенно ее голос.  
Остановившись, он приблизился к ней и положил руки ей на плечи:  
- Куколка, если тебе плохо, я могу отвести тебя в медицинский кабинет, - в его синих глазах отражалось нежность и беспокойство за нее.  
- Все в порядке, Сейя-кун, - мягко произнесла Усаги, улыбнувшись ему. Они медленно продолжили идти.  
- Сейя… - позвала его Усаги.  
- Да, Оданго, - Брюнет с улыбкой обернулся к ней.  
- Почему вы прилетели? – любопытство, смешанное с беспокойством, снова проснулось в ней.  
На мгновение Усаги показалось, что тень накрыла его лицо, но это ощущение стерлось через секунду.  
«Прости меня, Куколка, я не хочу тебя пугать. Может нам удастся этого избежать».  
- Чтобы навестить вас, конечно! – бодро ответил Сейя, - мы решили не откладывать приглашение надолго, хотя не все оказались нам рады, - с сарказмом в голосе закончил Сейя.  
- Сейя, ты извини Харуку, она просто беспокоится за меня.  
- Я знаю, Куколка, я бы тоже беспокоился за тебя. Все в порядке, - теперь они шли рядом плечом к плечу.  
- Сейя, а как ваша планета? Вы восстановили ее?  
- Да…  
Мгновенно воспоминания о тех событиях недавнего ужаса прошлого накрыли его всей тяжестью, и он снова мысленно пережил их. Но не разорение и восстановление планеты было для него самым страшным, а то расстояние, которое разделяло их и невозможность вернуться обратно. Но сейчас, находясь с ней рядом, ему казалось, что это все произошло очень давно и не с ним.  
- Сейя… - Усаги чуть дернула за рукав его синей куртки, ее голос вернул его в реальность.  
- Прости, Куколка, я задумался, - они остановились в тени деревьев и теперь стояли почти друг напротив друга, - да, с планетой все в порядке. Нам удалось ее восстановить, она снова такая же цветущая, как и прежде. Конечно, следы от войны еще надолго сохранятся в земле, но они тоже излечимы…

Усаги хотела сказать еще что-то, но в этот самый момент в зеленых кустарниках за ее спиной неожиданно раздался громкий шорох и треск, и Усаги с диким воплем и с огромными от страха глазами налетела на Сейю, крепко вцепившись руками в его куртку. Его руки автоматически сцепились на ее талии.  
- Куколка… - выдохнул он, его сердце подскочило в груди от ее неожиданных объятий.  
- Усаагии-чан! – из-за кустов весело вылезла Минако, с пальчиками, сложенными в виде знака V, за ней выглянули Ами и Мако.  
- ААААААААААААААААААА! - Усаги с очередным диким воплем теперь уже отскочила от Сейи на безопасное расстояние, не забыв при этом покраснеть, - МИНАКООООО! ЧТО ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЛАЕШЬ?  
- Привет, девочки! – с улыбкой поприветствовал их Сейя.  
- Мы сидели здесь в тенечке, когда услышали ваш голос, - сладко прощебетала богиня Любви и заговорщически подмигнула, Ами и Мако авторитетно кивнули, подтверждая слова подруги, но на их лицах также играли улыбки.  
- Может посидите с нами, здесь не так жарко, - предложила Мако.  
В этот момент на другом конце дорожки показались Ятен и Таики. Ятен с недовольным лицом шел вперед, Таики спокойно следовал за ним.  
Рассевшись на поляне под деревом, где девочки до их возвращения любили часто сидеть, они предались неторопливым расспросам. И хотя старлайты отвечали открыто, но чувствовалась в них какая-то напряженность, причин которой девочки понять не могли.  
- Девочки, приходите на наш концерт, - с этими словами Сейя извлек из кармана куртки шесть билетов, протягивая их Усаги, - Куколка мы оставили для вас самые лучшие места!  
Из ушей Ятена повалил дым, ведь он сам обещал дать билеты Минако, которая сидела между ним и Усаги.  
- Kawaiiiii! – Минако радостно хлопнула в ладоши, - значит мы идем на концерт! Ураааа! Спасибо! – нараспев сказала она.  
- Вы придете? – обратился Таики к Ами и Мако.  
- Конечно, придем! – Мако первая поспешила ответить, чтобы Ами вдруг не начала говорить ни про какие контрольные.  
- Но… у нас будет проверочный тест в понедельник… - начала она серьезно, но тихо рассмеявшись, кивнула головой, - Конечно, мы придем!  
Усаги непонимающе смотрела на билеты.  
- Спасибо, Сейя, - задумчиво проговорила она, - но ты наверно ошибся, здесь шесть билетов.  
«Я бы очень хотел ошибиться, Куколка…»  
- Нет, Оданго, все верно, - с улыбкой ответил он, глядя на нее, но Усаги заметила печаль в его взгляде, - шестой билет для твоего жениха, Куколка.  
Усаги вздрогнула, не ожидая услышать от него это. Снова реальность вернулась к ней, а вместе с ней и осознание того, что ее Мамору нет рядом. Усаги побледнела, ее глаза расширились, и почему-то Сейе сразу вспомнилось ее лицо, когда они разговаривали под дождем на крыше школы. Он вздрогнул. Девочки тоже, казалось, растерялись, что не ускользнуло от взглядов двух других старлайтов.  
- Куколка…?  
- А-ха-ха! – громко засмеялась Минако, - Сейя, Усаги просто не ожидала, что сможет пойти на концерт с Мамору, правда, Усаги-чан? – обратилась она к подруге, встречаясь с ней молящим взглядом.  
Усаги, словно, загипнотизированная кивнула в ответ.  
- Да, Усаги давно мечтала сходить с ним, - подтвердила Мако, поддерживая девочек. Ами сидела молча и сосредоточенно смотрела на Усаги.  
- Да... - проговорила круглолицая девушка, - спасибо тебе, Сейя.  
Но брюнет, как и Таики с Ятеном почувствовали, что что-то не так.  
Неожиданно прозвенел звонок, заставив их подскочить и бежать обратно в класс.

***

Всю последнюю пару оставшихся уроков Сейя кидал на нее обеспокоенные взгляды, пытался шутить, но все его старания были тщетны. Усаги как будто не слышала его, словно, была где-то очень далеко. Невидящим взглядом она смотрела на доску или не отрывала его от пустого листа тетради. Сейя уже начал сердиться на себя, хотя, не понимал, в чем дело.  
«Куколка, что с тобой? Почему ты так отстраненно и потеряно себя ведешь? Ведь все было в порядке до того, как я предложил тебе эти билеты? Неужели все дело в них?»  
Он внимательно смотрел на ее лицо, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то признаки смены настроения, но и здесь его постигла неудача.  
Промотав в голове события того короткого момента, он в первое время отказывался верить, что это было как-то связано с ее женихом.  
«Неужели опять твой жених что-то сделал, что из-за него ты стала такой печальной и расстроенной?»  
Наконец, прозвенел звонок с последнего урока, и Усаги поднялась из-за парты, складывая свои учебники в сумку. Таики и Ятен не спеша направились к выходу, когда Сейя приблизился к ней.  
- Куколка, - позвал он ее с нежной улыбкой на губах. Усаги удивленно подняла на него глаза, краем глаза замечая, что девочки внимательно наблюдают за ней.  
- Сейя…  
- Помнишь, мы обещали друг другу, что у нас не будет секретов. Ты ведь можешь все мне рассказать, Оданго.  
На мгновение она опешила.  
- А-ха-ха! – на ее голове появилась капля, она забавно начала чесать макушку, - с чего ты взял, что я что-то скрываю? – Сейчас это была та же Усаги, что и прежде.  
- Эй! Сейя! – раздался недовольный оклик Ятена.  
Сейя и Усаги одновременно обернулись на его голос.  
- Сейя, нам нужно в студию, - спокойным голосом напомнил Таики.  
- Прости, Куколка, - он снова обернулся к ней, его темно-синие глаза мягко смотрели на нее, - у нас осталось совсем мало времени до концерта, нам нужно репетировать. К сожалению, я не смогу проводить тебя сегодня до дома.  
Усаги в недоумении захлопала глазами.  
- Но зачем тебе меня провожать?  
- Ну, я же твой телохранитель, Оданго! – он подмигнул ей и, развернувшись, последовал за братьями.  
- Да с чего ты взял, что мне нужен телохранитель! – взорвалась Усаги, сжав ручки в кулачки. На ее круглых щеках играл легкий румянец.  
- Ja ne, Odango! – он со смехом махнул рукой и скрылся за дверью.

Как только он исчез за порогом, ее лицо снова стало печально, но кроме этого она почувствовала, как все померкло с его уходом.  
- Усаги-чан, - позвала ее Ами.  
- Ну же, рассказывай, - горящим взглядом смотрела на нее Мако.  
- Хе-хе-хе… вы о чем, девочки? – с ничего непонимающей улыбкой обратилась она к подругам.  
- Что вы делали среди деревьев, конечно! – вперед резко поддалась Венера, - Усаааги-чан, ты же должна была показывать ему школу, - с намеком продолжила она.  
- Нннуууу, - на ее голове снова появилась крупная капля, - А-ха-ха-ха! – замешкалась круглолицая.  
- УСАГИ! – с наигранной угрозой произнесли три возвышавшиеся над ней девушки.  
- Ннууу, - она опустила глаза вниз, - он не захотел идти смотреть корпус, а просто предложил погулять.  
- Аах, как романтично! – сложила ладошки Мако, в ее глазах светились яркие звездочки.  
- Он тебе что-нибудь сказал? – прямо перед носом Усаги возникла хитрое личико Венеры.  
Усаги медленно попятилась от нее к стене.  
- Ми-минако, о чем ты говоришь? – у Усаги задергался глаз.  
- Ну как же, Усаги! Если парень приглашает тебя пойти погулять, значит, ты его интересуешь! – возликовала богиня Любви.  
- Минако, ты не открыла Америки, - вставила Мако, - Сейя давно проявляет интерес к нашей Усаги.  
- Может я не открыла Америки тебе, - взбеленилась Минако, резко развернувшись к шатенке, - зато открыла глаза Усаги, - резко выпрямившись, она подняла руку с вытянутым указательным пальцем вверх, - Богиня любви и красоты знает что нужно делать! А-ХА-ХА-ХА… - раздался ее истерично-заливистый смех на весь класс.  
- Прекратите, девочки, - серьезно сказала Ами.  
Две подруги вернулись в реальность, увидев печальное выражение лица Усаги.  
- Усаги-чан, что ты намерена делать? – приблизившись к ней, спросила ее синеволосая девушка.  
- Я не знаю, - она не уверенно покачала головой, задумчиво смотря в пол.

Когда они вышли из школы, их вниманию предстала огромная толпа поклонниц, собравшаяся рядом с машиной "Three Lights". Ятена видно не было, а Сейя как раз заканчивал раздавать автографы. Увидев ее, он на мгновение замер, провожая ее взглядом. Поклонницы недовольно зашумели.  
- Так девушки, на сегодня все!  
- Сейя! Сейя! – не унимались фанатки!  
- Возьми меня на свидание!  
- Сейя! Хватит уже красоваться! У нас нет времени! – окно чуть приоткрылось, и оттуда послышался недовольный голос Ятена.  
Парень с иссиня-черными волосами проворно запрыгнул в машину, и она унесла прочь на огромной скорости.

Девочки не спеша шли по парку. Солнышко по-летнему светило на небе, согревая все вокруг своими лучами. В изумрудной листве деревьев весело щебетали птицы. Мимо неторопливо проходили прохожие.  
- Усаги, - начала Ами.  
Та, как и Минако с Мако, удивленно посмотрела на подругу.  
- Я думаю, тебе не надо пока ничего говорить Сейе по поводу Мамору.  
Усаги молча кивнула.  
- А по поводу его билета, ты можешь сказать, что Мамору был очень занят, поэтому не смог пойти с тобой.  
- Да, Усаги-чан, он все-таки учится в университете, а там не так много свободного времени, как у нас, - поддержала ее Мако.  
Ами задумчиво кивнула.  
- Может быть нам удастся как-нибудь обойти этот вопрос…  
Мгновение все шли молча, когда тишину нарушила Минако.  
- Аааххх…  
Девочки удивленно уставились на нее.  
- И все-таки Сейя – настоящий джентльмен, раз дал тебе еще и билет для Мамору.  
Усаги лишь молча продолжила идти.

***

Помещение ярко освещалось стильными лампами, встроенными в потолок, там же разгоняли теплый воздух несколько вентиляторов.  
Ятен сидел за ударной установкой и отыгрывал ритм новой песни, подыскивая наиболее яркие способы исполнения. На стоявшей посреди студии кушетке задумчиво сидел Сейя, перебирая струны. Таики, показавшийся из барной половины студии, принес бутылку воды и, налив немного в стакан, сел в соседнее кресло.  
- Кажется, от нас что-то скрывают, - произнес он, пристально глядя на Сейю.  
Брюнет молча поднял на него глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом.  
- Ты тоже заметил… - утверждая, тихо произнес Сейя.  
- Брось, Сейя, - звуки ударных смолкли, и Ятен присоединился к братьям, - было трудно не заметить, как в один момент они изменились.  
- Девочки выглядели очень взволнованными, даже растерянными, - продолжил Таики.  
- Не знаю… - Сейя лбом прислонился к ладони, - у меня есть только одно объяснение.  
- И на этот раз, кажется, ты будешь прав, - продолжил Ятен, сверкнув зелеными глазами.  
- Определенно у них что-то случилось, - Таики на мгновение встретился взглядом с Ятеном.  
- Кажется, кому-то на этот раз может повезти, - хитро проговорил Ятен, усмехнувшись.  
Сейя никак не отреагировал, он задумчиво смотрел куда-то вдаль.  
«Куколка, почему ты мне все не расскажешь… ведь я – твой друг… и я хочу тебе помочь…»  
В мыслях он снова и снова видел ее такое взволнованное и печальное лицо в тот момент, когда он объяснил ей, для кого предназначался тот последний билет.

Усаги печально смотрела на трубку телефона. Солнце уже давно село, и только мягкое сияние Луны освещало небольшой кусочек ее комнаты.  
- Усаги, - послышался любопытный голос Луны, сидевшей на кровати, - в чем дело? Кому ты собралась так поздно звонить?  
- Мамо-чану, - не оборачиваясь, ответила девушка.  
- Усаги-чан, - еле слышно произнесла Луна.  
Воцарилась тишина, лишь было слышно слабые длинные гудки в трубке.  
«Мамору…»  
- Алло, - послышался на том конце до боли знакомый голос.  
- Мамо-чан! – радостным голосом возликовала девушка, ее глаза засветились от счастья, слыша такой родной голос.  
- Усако! – слышно было, что он тоже был счастлив, - как ты? Что-нибудь случилось?  
У девушки от счастья потекли слезы.  
- Нет, все в порядке! Я просто хотела услышать твой голос! – сквозь слезы произнесла она.  
- Усако, я так рад тебя слышать, - мягко произнес он.  
- Я так соскучилась по тебе, Мамору!  
- Я тоже скучаю. Я люблю тебя, Усако, не забывай это.  
- Я тоже тебя очень люблю… - на мгновение она замешкалась, - Мамо-чан?  
- Да, Уса-ко…  
«Что же делать… говорить или нет…но… ведь Сейя…»  
«Куколка…», - прозвучал в голове его голос, и она увидела его яркие темно-синие глаза. Усаги замерла, широко раскрыв глаза.  
- Уса-ко? – заволновался голос в трубке.  
Усаги всполошилась.  
- Все в порядке, Мамо-чан! Я… просто хотела сказать… я хотела извиниться… я понимаю, что учеба для тебя очень много значит, и ты так много трудился, чтобы получить шанс поехать за границу…  
- Я знал, что ты поймешь, Уса-ко…  
Поговорив с ним еще немного, она повесила трубку.  
- Урррааа! – весело подпрыгнула Усаги. Казалось, огромный камень свалился с ее души.  
Луна непонимающе уставилась на хозяйку.  
- Мамо-чан любит меня, а это главное!  
С этими словами она запрыгнула в постель и, сладко зевнув, заснула.  
- Слава Богу, - проговорила довольная Луна, свернувшись у ее ног.

***

«Где я?» - спрашивала себя Усаги, оглядывая пространство вокруг.  
Все было залито ярко-белым и серебристым теплым светом. Никого вокруг, только она.  
Внезапно ее взгляд зацепился за удалявшуюся от нее фигуру.  
Сердце сжалось в один момент.  
- СТОООООЙ! – ее голос эхом разнесся вокруг. Она побежала следом, но в этот миг что-то заставило ее остановиться. Усаги в нерешительности замерла и, оторвав взгляд от удалявшегося силуэта, посмотрела назад.  
Ее глаза широко распахнулись – там невдалеке стояла другая фигура, тепло, исходившее от нее, мягко окутывало девушку. И почему-то ей казалось очень знакомым это ощущение. Фигура вытянула вперед открытую ладонь, как бы говоря – Я здесь, я рядом с тобой…  
Усаги застыла. Ей хотелось послушаться этого зова, окунуться в это нежное обволакивающее тепло, но в то же время она чувствовала, что если она последует ему, то что-то ценное уйдет из ее жизни.  
Усаги не двигалась с места. В этот миг она увидела, как первая фигура исчезла в ярком сиянии. Она повернулась ко второй фигуре, и в этот момент все стало кроваво-красного цвета. Тьма обволакивала все вокруг, клубами окружая девушку.  
«Что происходит?» - Усаги дрожала, в ее глазах застыл страх.  
Внезапно раздался холодный смех, отдававшийся повсюду.  
- Где же твой жезл? – раздалось леденящее душу перешептывание прямо за ее спиной.  
- Где? Где? Где?  
- твой жезл… твой жезл… твой жезл…  
Она медленно начала поворачиваться на голоса…

Брошь, прикрепленная к банту школьный формы, лежавшей на стуле, ярко засияла и, окутав комнату теплым розовым светом, тотчас погасла.  
- ..мой жезл… - открыла глаза ничего непонимающая Усаги…  
Взглянув на спящую Луну, она снова закрыла глаза и начала сладко посапывать…

***

- ЧТООО? Сейя дал Усаги билеты на концерт? – ревнивым голосом переспросила Рей, перегнувшись от удивления практически через весь стол.  
- Да! – воскликнула Минако, с довольным личиком, вручая Рей ее билет - и он дал ей билет даже для Мамору!  
Рей удивленно посмотрела на девочек.  
- Но…  
- В этом все дело, - тихо продолжила Ами.  
- Вы рассказали Сейе о том, что Мамору сейчас за границей? – черноволосая девушка пристально посмотрела на своих подруг.  
- Нет, - ответила Мако, - она бы ему и так ничего не сказала, но с этим билетом, он ей напомнил, что Мамору нет рядом.  
- Мне кажется, они заметили, что мы скрываем что-то, - задумчиво произнесла Ами, вспоминая пристальный взгляд Таики.  
- Конечно, они заметили! – влезла Минако, - Усаги-чан… у нее так изменилось лицо, когда Сейя упомянул его.  
- Но… что же теперь делать? – в задумчивости произнесла Рей, - а если Сейя узнает, что Мамору в Америке.  
- Усаги пока ничего не будет говорить, - ответила Ами, глядя на подругу.  
- Да… - в задумчивости протянула Мако, - но, если он не приедет, а снова появится враг, рано или поздно, они все равно все узнают.  
Ами кивнула.  
- Но, не забывайте, - обратилась ко всем Рей, - Усаги – будущая Королева Хрустального Токио, а Мамору – Король…  
Настала тишина.  
- А-ха-ха-ха – истерично рассмеялась Венера, - Тогда о чем мы вообще здесь толкуем?  
У всех возникли крупные капли на голове.  
- Минако права, - облегченно выдохнули девочки и переключились на чай, обсуждая предстоящий поход на концерт и свои наряды.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

Утро как всегда пришло неожиданно – настойчиво трезвонивший будильник никак не хотел униматься. Усаги неохотно выползла из под теплого одеяла и на автомате выключила его. С полузакрытыми глазами она минут пять стояла перед будильником, глядя на него пустым сонным взглядом.  
- …мой жезл… мой жезл… - ничего не понимая, пробормотала она, пытаясь понять, откуда к ней пришла эта мысль, затем резко развернувшись, она направилась в ванную, но поскользнувшись по пути на ровном месте, с грохотом растянулась на полу.  
- Лунааааааааа! – раздался жалобный вопль Усаги откуда-то с пола.  
На голове кошки возникла крупная капля.

- Эй, Усаги, - раздался знакомый голос Минако, - ты чего такая хмурая? Усаги, посмотри какой прекрасный сегодня день! – покружившись, воскликнула Минако, - Он просто располагает сегодня пойти на свидание! – мечтательно глядя на яркое лазурное небо, произнесла она.  
- Угу, - буркнула позади Усаги, сонно перебирая ногами в попытке не отстать от блондинки с красным бантом.  
- Только представь, какой будет прекрасный вечер… - продолжала чирикать Минако, - … золотой закат… парк… Асаи и я…  
- ЧТООООО? МИНАКО! – сон Усаги как рукой сняло.  
Минако застыла, на ее голове появилась крупная капля.  
- Неужели я сказала это вслух… - пробормотала про себя Венера.  
- Я думала, тебе нравится Ятен, - Усаги вопросительно посмотрела на подругу.  
Минако опустила голову и тяжело вздохнула.  
- Он, конечно, нравится мне, - ее лицо на миг стало грустным, - но… мне кажется, я его не интересую. В любом случае, - ее голос снова стал таким же веселым, хотя во взгляде сквозила печаль, - ты же знаешь, у них есть свои обязанности.  
Усаги открыла было рот, но Минако, взглянув на свои часики, перебила ее:  
- Усагии! Мы опаздываем, - схватив ее за руку, они побежали в школу.  
- Минако, ты можешь помедленней! – задыхалась Усаги, пытаясь бежать с ней рядом, - кто такой этот Асаи?  
- Я вам уже говорила о нем! – обернувшись на мгновение, Минако довольно подмигнула ей.  
- Неужели это тот парень из волейбольной команды третьего класса? – Усаги в шоке уставилась на Минако.  
- Дааа, - протянула Минако, - и сегодня после тренировки я иду с ним на свидание! – победоносно заявила блондинка.  
- Минако, - с сомнением позвала ее Усаги, девушка обернулась, - а он в курсе?  
- Усаги-чан! – покраснела Минако, как будто ее поймали на месте преступления, - конечно, он знает! – отвернувшись, она продолжила идти, но румянец не сходил с ее щек.  
«Ну… хе-хе-хе… он пока не знает.. Но! Сегодня я обязательно пойду с ним на свидание! Недаром я – богиня Любви!»

- Привет, Ами, Мако! – весело прокричала Усаги на весь класс.  
- Привет! – присоединилась к ней Минако, показывая знак V двумя пальчиками.  
- Привет, девочки, - отозвались подруги.  
Усаги приблизилась к своей парте, желая снова встретиться взглядом с темно-синими глазами и услышать знакомый голос.  
«Стоп! Что? Я желаю увидеть его?»  
На мгновение замерев, она кинула взгляд на парту и поняла, что место рядом с ней снова пустует. Усаги обернулась взглянуть на парту Минако, но за ней, так же, как и за партой Ами пустовало одно место.  
В этот момент прозвучал звонок, и в класс вошел учитель, закрывая за собой дверь.  
«Наверно, они из-за предстоящего концерта сегодня не приехали», - подумала Усаги, но где-то в глубине души шевельнулась тонкая струнка сомнения. В один миг волнение охватило ее, а от внезапно пришедшей мысли о том, что она может больше не увидеть Сейю, странный холодок пробежал по ее спине.  
«Нет, это не может быть… Сейя ведь не улетел бы не попрощавшись», - мысленно уверяла себя Усаги.  
- Господин учитель, - раздался ребячий возглас из-за парты. Преподаватель оторвал взгляд от журнала, слушая ученика, - А что группа "Three Lights" не смогла осилить второго дня в школе?  
Послышались отдельные смешки ребят, девушки тут де возмущенно зашикали на них.  
- Успокойтесь, - спокойно произнес мистер Китцуо, - ребята отпросились, - раздались облегченные девичьи вздохи, - Я думаю, многим из вас известно, что у них состоится концерт в эти выходные.  
- Даааа! Даа! – закричали девушки, некоторые размахивали непонятно откуда-то взявшимися билетами.  
«Вот...», - облегченно выдохнула Усаги, - «и чего это я так разволновалась?»

***

Первая половина занятий прошла как обычно. На обеде девочки скрылись от школьного шума и палящих солнечных лучей под кронами деревьев.  
Усаги за троих наяривала свою маленькую коробку с обедом, которая сменилась затем частью обеда Мако.  
Девочки удивленно наблюдали за ней - Усаги давно не была такой живой.  
- Фто-то свуфивось? – девушка с оданго удивленно захлопала глазами, глядя на чем-то озабоченных девочек.  
- Нет, просто у тебя давно не было такого аппетита, - с улыбкой сказала Мако, наблюдая как Усаги уничтожает ее обед.  
- А-ха-ха! – Усаги довольно почесала макушку, сидя на мягкой зеленой траве, - я просто вчера разговаривала с Мамо-чаном!  
- Он сказал, что возвращается? – встрепенулась Ами.  
- Нет, я просто извинилась, что так повела себя тогда… что не смогла понять его.  
Минако задумчиво смотрела на Усаги.  
Та, отложив в сторону коробочки с едой, сложила ручки на животике и довольно растянулась на травке.  
- Ааааааах, Мако, это было таааак вкусно!  
Девочки весело рассмеялись.  
- Я рада, что тебе понравилось, - с улыбкой ответила ей шатенка.

***

К началу второй части уроков, девочки вернулись в класс. Но к своему удивлению, приблизившись к своему месту, Усаги обнаружила, что оно занято. На ее стуле сидела та девушка с яркими медными волосами, закрученными в пышные локоны, которая попросила Сейю расписаться на ее плече. Вокруг нее собрались девушки из других классов. Остальные настороженно поглядывали на них.  
- Э..прости, - проговорила Усаги со смущенной улыбкой на лице, - но это – мое место.  
Та лишь надменно перевела на нее взгляд ярких темно-зеленых глаз, не шевельнувшись при этом.  
- Цукино Усаги? Я правильно понимаю? – Усаги озадаченно кивнула.  
Девушка медленно поднялась, загораживая собой ее стул. Она оказалась почти на голову выше Усаги.  
- Не считаешь ли ты, что слишком много о себе думаешь? – в ее голосе слышалась скрытая угроза.  
- Яя… не понимаю, о чем ты… - опешила Усаги, не успев договорить.  
- Не понимаешь?... – она придвинулась к ней ближе, ее глаза опасно сверкнули, - Ты всем говорила, что не знаешь, где «Три огня», когда тебе задавали вопросы… а сейчас ты общаешься с ними как с друзьями, с которыми не расставалась… Правда, девочки? – она чуть обернулась, чтобы услышать хоровое одобрение и обожание в голосах собравшихся вокруг нее школьниц.  
- Но… я… правда…  
- И ты думаешь, что такая лгунья, как ты, может общаться с Сейей Коу? Да ты недостойна того, чтобы просто сидеть с ним рядом!  
Позади нее раздалось одобрительное гудение.  
Усаги попятилась от нее прочь.  
- Как вообще такая никчемная недотепа, как ты, смеет общаться с ним?  
В глазах Усаги засверкали слезы, но она твердо смотрела на свою обидчицу. Та хотела приблизиться к ней еще ближе, но в этот момент Усаги загородили.  
- Кто ты такая, что смеешь так говорить? – голос Мако дрожал, как натянутая струна, на ее лице читалась ярость, которую она готова была выплеснуть в один миг. Рядом с Усаги уже стояли Ами и Минако.  
- Я, - надменно произнесла она, оглядывая свою новую противницу, - Мицуока Ятами. Я член фан-клуба «Three Lights» номер 2. Как вам известно, Сонока закончила школу, и теперь фан-клуб возглавляю я.  
- Это – Мицуока, - раздалось приглушенное шептание вокруг.  
- Даже, если ты глава фан-клуба, это не дает тебе право оскорблять людей, - вмешалась серьезным тоном Ами.  
- Усаги-чан – не лгунья, - лицо Минако пылало благим гневом, - я не позволю тебе так говорить о ней.  
Мицуока усмехнулась.  
- Надо же… а вы, видимо, ее защитницы.  
- Усаги-чан - наша подруга, - твердо сказала Мако.  
- Девочки, не надо, пожалуйста, - Усаги пыталась прекратить ссору.  
- Можете успокоиться, - усмехнулась Мицуока, спокойно обходя Макото, - я не собираюсь трогать ее. Но пусть она лучше не приближается больше к Сейе.  
Толпа школьниц зачарованно последовала за ней.  
- Усаги-чан, - обратилась к ней Мако, - с тобой все в порядке?  
Усаги с дрожащей улыбкой кивнула в ответ.  
Прозвеневший звонок, заставил всех рассесться по своим местам.  
«Ну вот…», - думала Усаги, прислонившись лбом к своей ладони, - «теперь они думают, что я врала им… Но ведь это не правда…»  
Усаги тяжело вздохнула и взглянула на надпись Сейи.  
«Оданго…»  
«Неужели я действительно такая растяпа, что ему должно быть стыдно со мной общаться?»  
С грустными мыслями она просидела оставшуюся часть занятий, после которых девочки попрощавшись, направились каждая по своим делам. Усаги отправилась домой, предвкушая наслаждение от прочтения нового тома манги, Ами пошла на занятия астрономического кружка, Мако – печь новые вкусности, а Минако, как и планировала с самого начала, отправилась играть в волейбол, после чего собиралась провести незабываемый вечер в компании Асаи.

***

Переодевшись в шортики и футболку, она решительно вышла в зал. Сетка была уже натянута, половина ее подруг по команде были на месте, разминаясь перед игрой. Минако приметила Асаи, который незаметно улыбнулся ей, передавая мяч своему соседу. Сердечко богини Любви усиленно забилось.  
«Значит, я тоже нравлюсь ему», - возликовала Минако, - «вот видишь, Минако-чан, все идет как надо, главное теперь его приманить поближе…» - девушка хитро улыбнувшись, потерла ладошки в предвкушении. Но вот, что странно, вместо всепоглощающей радости и чувства смятения перед первым свиданием, в ее голове зазвенел тревожный звоночек.  
В этот момент раздался свисток тренера, призывавшего занять свои места. Минако тряхнула головой, выкидывая прочь все тревожащие ее мысли.  
«Странно…», - бессознательно пронеслось в ее голове.  
Команды соперников построились друг перед другом, приветствуя каждого, затем обе команды заняли свои позиции. Минако встала на подачу. Снова прозвучал свисток тренера, и мяч взмыв вверх, рванул на сторону соперников. Одна из девушек была довольна быстра, успев отбить его, но одна из подруг по команде, Кейко, блокировала его, и, сделав хитрый пас, отправила мяч в пустую зону противника.  
- Ураа! – радостно подскочили девочки, Минако, подмигнув, хлопнула ладошкой о ладонь Кейко.  
Они снова были на подаче, но очередь была за другой девушкой. Минако встала перед ней и кинула взгляд на Асаи.  
Группа ребят во главе с ним стояла на противоположном конце зала, наблюдая за игрой девушек.  
«Ммммммм… какая я удачливая…», - довольно подметила Минако, как бы невзначай посылая ему загадочный взгляд, - «и пусть Ятен не обращает на меня внимания…»  
- МИНАКО! - в этот момент, мяч ударил ее по макушке, затем отскочив на пол.  
«Чёёёрт!», - в глазах девушки сверкали искры. Схватившись, за лоб, она пыталась хотя бы устоять на ногах.  
«Ну почему я всегда набиваю себе шишки, когда начинаю думать о нем?»  
- Минако, с тобой все в порядке? – прозвучал рядом взволнованный голос Кейко. Эта девушка уже давно занималась волейболом, поэтому они быстро сыгрались друг с другом. Кейко была чуть выше Минако. Ее волосы аквамаринового оттенка были собраны в короткий хвостик, а в больших голубых глазах сияло любопытство, - Ты сможешь играть?  
- Да, - разозлившись на себя за очередной промах, кивнула Минако.  
Игра снова пошла в темпе, теперь она была внимательна.  
«Я должна играть как можно лучше! Минако – ведь ты можешь, давай! У тебя все получится!»  
К концу первой половины игры, их команда была впереди на пять очков. Девушки были довольны, Минако удалось взглядами пообщаться с Асаи.  
Команды снова поменялись местами, теперь Минако стояла к нему спиной, чувствуя, как парень скользит по ней взглядом. В один из моментов, мяч вышел за линию, покатившись в сторону ребят. Асаи, не скрывая улыбки, поднял его, дожидаясь, когда к нему подойдут. Минако тут же бросилась за мячом.  
- Привет! – воскликнула она с улыбкой, подбежав к нему.  
- Привет, - произнес он, улыбаясь и не спеша отдавать ей мяч.  
- Может отдашь мне мяч? – хитро поинтересовалась богиня Любви.  
- А что я получу взамен? – шутя, спросил парень.  
Минако покраснела.  
Ребята, стоявшие рядом, довольно наблюдали за картиной.  
- Встретимся после тренировки, согласна? – спросил он, мило улыбаясь ей.  
- У выхода на улице, - добавила Минако, и, подмигнув ему, вернулась к своей команде.

Мысленно она уже потирала ручки от счастья. Вот он, вечер романтического свидания, на которое она пойдет с самым красивым парнем на свете. Она тут же представила себе эту картину, но вот незадача, вместо Асаи там был знакомый обладатель зеленых глаз и пепельных волос.  
Минако, недовольно надувшись, фыркнула, не забыв при этом отбить мяч.  
«Ятен Коу, ты думаешь, я – богиня Любви и Красоты буду сходить по тебе с ума?» - мысленно бросила она ему вызов, - «Да, никогда…..Аааааааааа!» - раздался с пола ее вопль.  
«Чёрт! Сколько же можно?»

Солнце только начало садиться, когда тренировка закончилась. Все отправились по раздевалкам, тренер был у себя в кабинете. Минако, приняв душ, начала тщательно приводить себя в порядок, на что как всегда ушла куча времени. Почти последней выйдя из спортивного корпуса, она увидела крепкую фигуру Асаи в светлой футболке и черных брюках, облокотившегося в ожидании о ствол дерева.  
- Привет, - прозвучал его голос рядом, когда он приблизился к ней.  
- Привет, - не веря своему счастью, пропела Минако.  
- Куда хочешь пойти?  
Девушка тут же взяла инициативу в свои руки, огласив ему план как миним на неделю. Асаи лишь широко улыбнулся, слушая ее щебет.  
Внезапно из здания спортивного корпуса раздался крик.  
Оба подростка замерли.  
- Что такое? По-моему там кто-то кричал… - он посмотрел на нее, потом перевел взгляд на корпус, освещенный заходящим солнцем.  
«Ну почемууууу? Нееет! – сокрушалась Минако, понимая, что ее свидание закончилось, так и не успев начаться.  
- Э… - она поморгала ему глазками в ответ, - А-ха-ха! Тебе послышалось! А вот я вспомнила! Я должна была поговорить после тренировки с нашим тренером! Прости! – не замечая, начала тараторить Минако, - Давай в другой раз, хорошо?  
Парень удивленно смотрел на нее.  
- Как знаешь, - наконец произнес он, - увидимся на следующей неделе, - махнув ей рукой, он пошел прочь.  
Минако, что есть силы, бросилась по направлению к зданию. Войдя во внутрь, она увидела фигуру, неподвижно замершую в дальней части зала.  
Сердце выстукивало бешеный ритм в груди, гулко отдаваясь в ушах.  
Там в дальнем конце зала лежал на полу ее тренер, мистер Кода, от его шеи тянулся тонкий длинный жгут, плавно переходивший в руку демона. Мужчина не двигался, вся его энергия постепенно переходила в демона.

***

Минако схватилась за коммуникатор:  
- Девочки, новый демон в спортивном корпусе!  
- Ясно! – раздался дружный ответ.  
- Сила Венеры, дай мне силу!

Усаги валялась на кровати, читая очередной выпуск своей любимой манги.  
- Ха-ха-ха! Лунааа! Посмотри! Как смешно! – обратилась она к кошке.  
- Ой-ёй… - кошка опустила голову, на ее голове возникла крупная капля.  
«И это борец за добро и справедливость...»  
- Когда же ты, наконец, вырастешь, Усаги?  
- Луна, не говори ерунды, - девушка перевернулась на спину и продолжила смеяться, - я пришла из школы, я устааала…  
- Лучше бы учебой занялась…  
- Ха-ха-ха, Юкка такой милый, nyaaaaaaaa, и он так нежно относится к Нами.

- … а она даже не подозревает, что он влюблен в нее! Аааах, - Усаги схватила мангу и прижала ее к груди, в ее глазах появились сердечки, - как же это романтично! А у нас с Мамо-чаном все было по-другому.  
- Усаги, - раздался раздраженный голос Луны, - все это глупости!  
- Ничего не глупости! – выпалила в ответ она, не забыв показать язык, оскорбленная безразличием кошки к таким важным вещам.  
В этот момент из коммуникатора раздался голос Минако:  
- Девочки, новый демон в спортивном корпусе!  
- Ясно! – Усаги воинственно сжала кулачок и пристально посмотрела на свою брошь.  
«У меня нет жезла… что если я не смогу помочь им…»  
- Усаги! – голос Луны вырвал ее из размышлений, - быстрее, торопись!  
- Да, - девушка спрыгнула с кровати и помчалась вниз.  
- Мамочка, я забыла тетрадь у Минако, я скоро вернусь!  
- Хорошо, дочка, только осторожнее!  
- Да! – она помахала в ответ рукой и скрылась за дверью.  
До знакомого парка она добежала очень быстро, когда услышала знакомый голос позади:  
- Усаги-чан!  
Усаги обернулась, увидев Рей в ее школьной форме.  
- Рей! - она на мгновение остановилась.  
- Ну что ты встала! – взбеленилась запыхавшаяся черноволосая девушка, - давай, перевоплощаемся!  
- Лунная призма, дай мне силу!  
- Сила Марса, дай мне силу!  
Яркий свет окутал двух девушек, и в следующее мгновение на месте обычных школьниц были уже Сейлормун и Сейлор Марс.  
Марс было бросилась бежать вперед, но заметив замешательство Сейлормун, обернулась к ней.  
- Сейлормун? – чуть взволнованно переспросила воительница огня.  
- Рей… как я справлюсь с демоном без жезла? – Сейлормун вопросительно подняла на нее глаза.  
- Если ты будешь так и стоять здесь, мы вообще с ним не справимся! – начала было горячиться Марс, но затем выражение ее лица смягчилось, - Усаги-чан, мы все вместе и мы справимся, - с мягкой улыбкой подбодрила она свою подругу.  
Усаги облегченно кивнула ей в ответ, и они бросились бежать.

В классе было тихо, лишь раздавался спокойный голос учителя Аманагавы:  
- Сейчас, я хочу предложить вам решить последнюю задачку. И так, некоторая гипотетическая планета обращается вокруг Солнца в прямом направлении за 1,52 года, а вращается вокруг своей оси навстречу с периодом 32 сут. Вам нужно найти продолжительность солнечных суток на планете.  
Ами быстро записала условия задачи и тут же начала писать решение.  
- Да, мисс Мицуно? – учитель с улыбкой обратился к Ами, заметив ее руку, - вы что-то хотели спросить?  
- Ннет… - засмущалась девушка, - я уже решила эту задачу.  
Ребята по клубу удивленно воззрились на девушку.  
- И какой же ответ вы получили? – с любопытством спросил учитель.  
- Тридцать земных суток, - твердо ответила девушка.  
Поправив очки, он склонился над учебником.  
- Мои поздравления, мисс Мицуно, вы как всегда правы! – довольно произнес он, восхищаясь умом этой девушки, - раз уж вы решили, вы можете быть свободной на сегодня. Домашнее задание я ведь уже дал, - чуть засмеялся он.  
- Спасибо, господин Аманагава, - Ами с уважением поклонилась учителю и, собрав свои вещи, вышла за дверь.

- Мисс Кино, вы сегодня превзошли все мои ожидания! – восхищенно произнесла мисс Акико.  
- Что скажете девушки? – преподавательница обернулась к остальным ученицам, - думаю, в сегодняшнем нашем соревновании первое место по праву достается Макото Кино.  
- Молодец, Мако! Поздравляем! – раздались радостные голоса, некоторые девушки радостно зааплодировали.  
- У тебя действительно получился самый вкусный и самый красивый торт!  
Мако немного раскрасневшаяся стояла и смотрела на своих подруг по клубу.  
- Спасибо! – с благодарностью произнесла она и чуть поклонилась.  
- Ну что ж, теперь вы свободны, - улыбаясь, произнесла мисс Акико, - надеюсь, на весеннем празднике школы вы угостите всех вашими любимыми рецептами.  
- Да, конечно!  
Мако попрощалась и вышла за дверь. Уже закрывая ее за собой снаружи, она увидела в коридоре Ами и махнула ей рукой.  
- Ами, ты сегодня раньше закончила? – она приблизилась к синеволосой девушке.  
- Да, - с улыбкой кивнула та, - я сде…  
- Девочки, новый демон в спортивном корпусе!  
- Ясно! – быстро переглянувшись, они бросились бежать к указанному месту.

***

Сейлор Венера вышла вперед навстречу врагу. Волейбольная сетка с одного конца была сорвана, открывая вид на весь зал, освещенный золотисто-оранжевыми лучами заходящего солнца.  
- Как ты посмел напасть на такого замечательного тренера! – возмущенно воскликнула Венера.  
Демон чуть повернул голову, его тело мерцало зелеными перламутровыми оттенками, и оранжевые светящиеся узоры расходились от глаз.  
- И еще ты сорвала мне свидание, к которому я так давно готовилась! Я не прощу тебе этого! – она выставила правую руку, указывая на демона указательным пальцем, - Я Сейлор Венера и я накажу тебя! – браво закончила она.  
Демон медленно повернулся к ней, чуть согнув голову на бок, его жгут все еще был обмотан вокруг шеи тренера. Мужчина неподвижно лежал на полу, его лицо приобрело бледный оттенок.  
- Цепь любви Венеры! – воскликнула она, прыгая вперед.  
Но не успела она моргнуть, как в одно мгновение жгут обернулся вокруг цепи, скользя по ней вверх, и затем сильно сжал ее руку. Венера почувствовала слабость и ледяное жжение от прикосновения.  
«Что происходит?» - испарина появилась на ее лбу, капля пота скатилась с виска. Она подняла глаза и встретилась с бесчувственным взглядом черных перламутровых глаз. Демон внезапно оскалился, и жгут, отпустив ее руку, метнулся к ее шее. Минако запаниковала, но было поздно. Резкий толчок, и демон свалил ее с ног, подтягивая к себе, на другую половину зала.  
Венера начала брыкаться, пытаясь вырваться из этих объятий, когда по ее телу прошелся, словно, разряд тока, ледяной импульс. Девушка на мгновение выгнулась, дыхание перехватило. Она пыталась прийти в себя, но чем больше она искала ртом воздух, тем меньше его чувствовала.  
- Усаги-чан… - слабый шепот сорвался с ее губ, и ее глаза закрылись. Теплая золотистая энергия тонким потоком потекла по жгуту, бликами играя на лице демона.

Фигура в темном проеме зала, недалеко от демона, облегченно вздохнула.  
«Сегодня у меня все получится…» - холодные серые глаза сверкнули в темноте.

- Древо жизни Юпитера!  
- Водная рапсодия Меркурия!

Демон как будто ожидал их появления, он лишь молниеносно отпрыгнул в сторону, медленно переводя взгляд на воинов со своей второй жертвы.  
- О нет! – воскликнула Меркури, - это такой же демон как тот, что напал на меня! – она прижала руки к груди, смотря молящим взглядом на бездыханную Венеру.  
- Что ж, - зло произнесла Юпитер, - значит, мы должны с ним справиться, - приняв боевую стойку, она не долго думая, бросилась вперед:  
- Древо жизни Юпитера!  
Молнии переплетаясь, полетели в демона, но тот, выставив вперед руку, резкой вспышкой света отвел их от себя.  
- Что за? – в недоумении произнесла Юпитер, когда ее же энергия вернулась к ней. Девушка не успела отскочить и ее отбросило в сторону от Меркури.  
- Юпитер! – выкрикнула Меркури, бросаясь к подруге.  
В зале раздался смех, который потихоньку начинал нарастать.  
- Глупцы, - звучно произнес демон, ее плечи ритмично подрагивали от ее дьявольского смеха, - вы ничего не сможете мне сделать!  
Он поднял руку вверх, Меркури приготовилась к атаке, когда сзади раздался легкий свист, как будто что-то неслось к ним на огромной скорости. Не успели они оглянуться, как их накрыло волной энергии, и сенши, крича от боли, отлетели на середину зала.  
Демон продолжал смеяться.  
- Черт, - сквозь зубы прошипела Юпитер.  
- Что происходит? – ошарашено последовал вопрос Меркури.  
- Вы будете следующими, как только я заберу ее энергию.  
- ЧТО? – в ужасе прокричали девушки.  
- Остановись! – послышался громкий возглас у дверей.  
Демон медленно обернулся на крик, на его губах играла хитрая улыбка, оранжевые узоры ярко пылали на зеленоватом перламутровом теле.  
- Ты не смеешь отбирать энергию у простых людей! – прозвучал звонкий голос.  
- И тем более трогать наших друзей! – последовал за ним голос пониже.  
- Я – Сейлормун! И я несу возмездие во имя Луны!  
- Я – Сейлор Марс, и я покараю тебя именем моей планеты!  
- Сейлормун! Марс! – радостно вскричали Меркури и Юпитер.  
- Девочки! – радостно отозвалась Сейлормун.  
- Все в сборе, - довольно подытожил демон.  
Сейлормун перевела взгляд на демона и за ним на полу увидела тело Венеры.  
- Венера! – ее глаза наполнились слезами, забыв, что у нее нет жезла, она подняла руки вверх - Демон в ожидании смотрел на нее… но ничего не появилось.  
Сейлормун в ужасе замерла.  
- Я…я не могу сражаться, - ошарашено произнесла она, в ее глазах заиграли слезы, когда она перевела взгляд на беспомощную Венеру.  
- Огненная стрела Марса! – раздался голос воительницы огня, и огонь, шипя, полетел в демона, но атака пришла совершенно с другой стороны, а ее стрелу демон отвел обратно, не особо обращая на нее внимание. Тело Венеры все еще окутывала золотистая аура, перетекавшая в тело демона.  
- Скоро твоя энергия закончится, и я возьмусь за твоих друзей, - довольно произнес демон.  
Девочки почувствовали сильный удар, и их всех разбросало по залу.  
- Что происходит? – снова тот же вопрос.  
Когда они обернулись в сторону пришедшей атаки, высоко на окне они заметили другую фигуру. Она молниеносно спрыгнула и приблизилась к сенши.  
- ЧТО? Не может быть! – одновременно выдохнули девочки.

***

Перед ними возвышался точно такой же демон.  
- Их двое! – в ужасе произнесла Меркури.  
- Но…  
- Закончим на этом, - произнес второй демон-двойник, в его руках образовался огромный шар энергии, переливавшейся темно-зелеными оттенками, в центре которого вязко перемешивалась тьма.  
- Не смей ее трогать! – срывающимся голосом произнесла Сейлормун.  
- Поцелуй Не… - снова выкрикнула она, надеясь, что сейчас все получится. Но снова ничего не произошло. Она упала на колени, ее плечи затряслись в беззвучном плаче.  
- Не расстраивайся, - произнес насмешливый голос первого демона-двойника, - скоро тебе не надо будет ни о чем волноваться.  
«Какой же от меня толк, если я даже никого защитить не могу… Минако-чан…»  
- Сейлормун! – тихо произнесли подруги.  
Второй демон, размахнувшись, кинул шар вперед, первый лишь стоял и наблюдал, поглощая остатки энергии Венеры.  
- Крик мертвых!  
- Твердь разверзнись!  
- Глубокое погружение!  
Три шара энергии пересекаясь друг с другом на огромной скорости неслись на перерез атаке демона. Когда они столкнулись, яркая вспышка и грохот заставил всех зажмуриться и прикрыть уши.  
- Кто это? – уже раздраженно произнес первый демон.  
- Наша обязанность защищать Землю от всех пришельцев! – прозвучал низкий голос.  
- Мы не позволим творить здесь зло!  
- Каждый, кто посмеет нарушить покой этой планеты…  
- Будет наказан.  
- Я – Сейлор Уранус!  
- Его напарник – Сейлор Нептун.  
- Я - Сейлор Плутон!  
- Я – Сейлор Сатурн!  
Четыре воина появились, когда дым развеялся.  
- Уранус, Нептун, Плутон, Сатурн! – с надеждой произнесла Сейлормун, вытирая слезы, стекавшие по щекам.  
Второй демон занял позицию, отгораживая собой первого демона. Разведя руки, за его спиной образовалась мерцающая стена.  
- Вам не победить нас, - раздалось его шипение.  
- Черт! Он поставил барьер! – зло произнес Уранус.  
- Твердь разверзнись! – но шар вернулся обратно. Воины еле успели увернуться.  
- Нам надо атаковать всем вместе! – произнесла Плутон.  
Сейлормун с надеждой посмотрела на нее, сидя на полу, затем перевела взгляд на Венеру.  
«Держись, Минако-чан…» - в ее глазах снова замерцали слезы.  
Девочки кивнули.  
- Водная рапсодия Меркурия!  
- Огненная стрела Марса!  
- Древо жизни Юпитера!  
- Твердь разверзнись!  
- Глубокое погружение!  
- Крик мертвых!

Тело второго демона засияло зеленым перламутровым светом, барьер, посреди которого он стоял, также замерцал следом. Атаки воинов соединившись, столкнулись с барьером, встреченные телом второго демона. Минуту ничего не было видно, лишь запах гари и дыма стоял вокруг.  
- Он исчез? – сама себя спросила Сейлормун.  
- ЧТО? – в ужасе вскричали Уранус и Нептун.  
- Это не может быть! – вторили им остальные сенши.  
- Дураки! – выплюнул первый демон, почувствовав, что энергия воина практически вся перешла к ней. Тонкой струйкой ее остатки переходили в демона.  
Второй демон почти невредимый стоял в барьере. Сатурн резко подскочила вперед и, размахнувшись косой, направила ее на демона. Но когда ее лезвие соприкоснулось с его телом, ее отбросило прочь.  
- Хотару-чан! - произнесла Сейлормун, и кое-как на коленях подползла к девушке.  
- Со мной все в порядке, - с мягкой улыбкой ответила ей та.  
Усаги почувствовала, как ее охватила неконтролируемая дрожь, и слезы начали непроизвольно литься из глаз.  
- Я абсолютно бесполезна, - дрожащим голосом произнесла она, воины ошеломленно обернулись.  
- Усаги-чан, - выдохнула Марс.  
- Я ничего не могу сделать! – закричала она, ее плечи затряслись еще сильнее.  
- Плачь, плачь, - раздался злобный смех демона, - от тебя действительно нет никакого толка!  
Второй демон вышел чуть вперед из барьера, воины приняли боевые стойки.

- Сила, движущая звезды!  
- Нежный звездный ураган!  
- Милосердие звездного источника!

Мощный поток звездной энергии смел барьер, отбросив демона к стене.  
- Кто вы такие? - разъяренно прокричал первый демон, выплескивая свою ярость на ничего не чувствовавшую Венеру - жгут смертоносно сжался вокруг ее шеи.  
- Из густой ночной тени, из небесных просторов явились странствующие метеоры.  
- Звездный Сейлор Воин!  
- Звездный Сейлор Целитель!  
- Звездный Сейлор Творец!

- Звездные воины! – слабый огонек зажегся в глазах Сейлормун.  
- Оданго, - прошептала Воин, встретившись с ней взглядом.  
- Венера… - не веря увиденному, чуть слышно прошептала Хиллер. Слабый мерцающий свет окружал тело сенши.  
- Нежный звездный ураган! – в один миг она бросилась вперед, но демон успел снова возвести барьер.  
- Минако! – выдохнула она, успев ускользнуть из под ответной атаки.

«Почему вы сделали это? – закричала Хиллер, когда Галаксия лишила их звездных семян.  
- Потому что мы защищаем тех, кого любим, и тех, кто нам дорог, - произнесла ей в ответ Венера и растаяла, растворившись в звездном свете».

- Сейлормун! Что ты сидишь! - сжав руки в кулаки, обернулась к ней на мгновение Целитель, - Действуй! Хватит реветь!  
Сейлормун застыла, воины встревожено замерли. Ее лицо побледнело, глаза потерянно перебегали с одного лица на другое.  
Наконец, она опустила голову.  
- Я не могу… - раздался тихий дрожащий голос. Она смотрела невидящим взглядом в пол, слезы застилали ей глаза.  
- Что значит не можешь? – закричала Хиллер, она снова посмотрела туда, где лежала Венера.  
- Ее жезл был сломан в битве с Галаксиеей, - напомнила Юпитер.  
- Раньше новый жезл всегда появлялся, когда рядом с ней был Такседо Маск, - с болью глядя на Сейлормун, произнесла Марс.  
- Такседо Маск? – переспросила Создатель.  
- Мамору, - тихо объяснила Меркури, глядя на Сейлормун.  
- Но в чем тогда дело? Он так занят, что не может появится? – взорвалась Хиллер. Воин молча перевела взгляд с Сейлормун на Хиллер, приказывая ей успокоится.  
В зале воцарилась тишина. Внешние воины напряглись.  
- … он в Америке, - в тишине прозвучал голос Сейлормун, ее лица не было видно, лишь плечи продолжали подрагивать.  
- ЧТО? – ошарашено произнесли Старлайты.  
Воин смотрела на нее неверящим взглядом, ее руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.  
- У меня нет жезла… я не могу сражаться, - она подняла на них заплаканное лицо, на ее щеках играл лихорадочный румянец, - Я НЕ МОГУ ЕЕ СПАСТИ! - ее срывающийся крик эхом разлетелся по залу.  
- Довольно! – раздался голос позади воинов.  
Барьер исчез, как и жгут с мертвого тела Венеры.  
- Очередь следующей жертвы, - кровожадно облизнувшись, произнес первый демон-двойник, поглотивший энергию Венеры.  
- Черт, - сквозь зубы произнесла Уранус, приготовившись к атаке.  
- Твердь разверзнись!  
- Водное погружение! – за ней последовала Нептун.  
Остальные также присоединились к ним.  
Хиллер, молниеносно подпрыгнув, направила свою атаку одновременно с Создателем на первого демона-двойника. Воин, мгновение стоявшая и молча смотревшая в глаза Сейлормун, без слов последовала за Хиллером и Создателем.  
- Сила, движущая звезды! – ее атака отшвырнула первого демона к стене. Но тут он ярко засиял, как и второй демон-двойник, и огромная волна энергии отбросила воинов в стороны.

Фигура в темноте сделала шаг вперед.  
«Я не проиграю на этот раз…»

***

- Стойте! – Меркури привлекла к себе внимание, - первый демон передает энергию второму как проводник! Если мы победим первого, то легко справимся со вторым!  
- Значит, мы должны убить первого, – твердо произнесла Создатель.  
- У меня уже руки чешутся, - процедила Целитель, сверкая зелеными глазами.  
Сенши по очереди начали призывать свою силу, атакуя демона.

Воин, резко остановившись, обернулась назад. Ее взгляд встретился с потерянным взглядом Сейлормун. В один молниеносный прыжок Воин оказалось рядом с ней.  
- Воин! – Целитель резко обернулась, начиная закипать, - Сейчас не время!  
- Куколка, - нежно произнесла Воин и, присев рядом с ней, взяла ее за плечи, глядя ей в глаза.  
- Прости, - она опустила лицо в пол, из ее глаз полились горькие слезы, - я ничем не могу помочь, - отчаянно прошептала она.  
- Оданго, - тихо проговорила Воин, - посмотри на меня.  
Сейлормун подняла на нее опухшее лицо.  
Воин мягко смотрела на нее своими темно-синими глазами.  
- Куколка, я знаю, что я – не твой принц, которого ты так любишь, и я знаю, что я никогда не смогу занять его место, как бы сильно мне этого ни хотелось. Но… - на ее щеках появился чуть заметный румянец, - поверь, моя любовь к тебе такая же сильная, - глаза Сейлормун широко распахнулись, и яркий румянец залил ее и так раскрасневшееся от слез лицо - и я не могу позволить твоему свету угаснуть, я без раздумий отдам за тебя свою жизнь, - продолжала Воин, не отрываясь от ее глаз.  
- Воин… - тихо прошептала Сейлормун.  
Она чувствовала тепло, исходящее от рук Воина, нежно державших ее за плечи. Ей захотелось закрыть глаза, и она с легкостью повиновалась этому чувству.  
Воин с любовью смотрела на нее. Внезапно тонкий обруч исчез с ее лба, оставляя на нем ярко засиявшую звезду. В тот же миг яркий свет окутал Сейлормун, и полумесяц замерцал на ее лбу.  
- Что происходит? – завопили демоны не своими голосами, пытаясь защититься от яркого жгучего света.  
Фигура, уже было выступившая из тени, отшатнулась обратно.  
- Что такое? – обернулись Уранус и Нептун.  
- Усаги-чан, - удивленно смотрели на нее подруги.  
- Воин, - тихо произнесли Создатель и Целитель.  
Плутон и Сатурн лишь молча наблюдали за происходящим.  
- Я отдаю тебе свою силу, Сейлормун… - ясно произнесла Воин, и звезда на ее лбу вспыхнула ярким золотом.  
Звездные воины приблизились к ним. Обручи на их лбах тоже исчезли, и звезды золотым светом засияли на их лбах.  
Внешние и внутренние воины закрыли глаза, и знаки их планет заменили исчезнувшие диадемы. На безжизненном лице Венеры также засиял ее знак.  
- Сейлормун, - прошептали мысленно воины. В этот момент сила внешних воинов соединилась с силой внутренних, передаваясь звездным воинам. И когда яркий свет окутал Сейлормун и склонившуюся рядом с ней Воина, белоснежная вспышка осветила на мгновение весь зал.  
Открыв глаза, Сейлормун увидела перед собой жезл. На основании из золотого полумесяца, украшенного мерцавшими звездами, от которого вниз отходила тонкая серебристая ручка, длинной больше локтя, ярко сверкало рубиновое сердце.  
Воин довольно усмехнулась.  
- Сейлормун, теперь ты знаешь что делать? – хитро подмигнула она ей.  
Девушка с оданго чуть покраснела.  
Взяв в руки жезл, она направила его на демонов.  
- Вы посмели посягнуть на жизнь моей близкой подруги! Я никогда вам этого не прощу!  
Рубиновое сердце ослепительно засияло, яркими бликами играя на лицах воинов, основание полумесяца засверкало серебристым светом.  
- Звездный поцелуй серебряной Луны!  
В тот же миг помещение залило серебряным мерцающим светом.  
- Сила любвииии! – закричали демоны, спаленные дотла.

Фигура исчезла в темном сиянии.  
На полу остались лежать Сейлор Венера и мистер Кода. Их тела окружил яркий оранжевый и серебристый свет.  
- Минако! Минако! – Сейлормун бросилась к своей подруге.  
Та с трудом приоткрыла глаза, пытаясь слабо улыбнуться.  
- Минако-чааааан, - разревелась Усаги, обняв свою подругу.  
- Она – просто настоящая плакса, - чуть покачала головой Целитель, и в один прыжок оказалась рядом с Венерой.  
- Может позволишь мне? - недовольно произнесла она, склонившись рядом с девушкой.  
Сейлормун от удивления открыла рот и захлопала глазами, затем молча кивнула в ответ и отодвинулась в сторону.

***

Венера безмолвно лежала на полу, силы потихоньку возвращались к ней, но говорить она не могла, наблюдая за всеми удивленными голубыми глазами.  
- Минако-чааааан, - услышала она рядом с собой знакомый ревущий голос и почувствовала, как ее кто-то крепко обнял. Сенши попыталась улыбнуться, она увидела рядом с собой Сейлормун, которая смешно пялилась на кого-то, но повернуть головой она не могла из-за жгучей боли в шее. Наконец, Сейлормун чуть отстранилась, и она встретилась взглядом со знакомыми зелеными глазами. На миг зрение ее затуманилось, и Венера подумала, что это ей только кажется, но когда она снова сконцентрировала свое внимание, зеленые глаза никуда не исчезли.  
Целитель склонилась над Венерой и, аккуратно подоткнув свою руку под шею Минако, начала водить звездой-талисманом вдоль ее тела.  
На лице Венеры вспыхнул слабый румянец.  
- Уже лучше? – не хотя, поинтересовалась Целитель с безразличным видом.  
Минако чуть кивнула.  
- Не двигайся, через пару минут ты сможешь встать, - продолжила нудным голосом Целитель, когда услышала за собой усмешку Воина.  
- Целитель… - как бы невзначай произнесла Воин, - какая ты заботливая…  
Создатель тихо хмыкнула, Меркури прикрыла рот ладонью, скрывая веселый смех.  
- Я всего лишь лечу ее! - резко обернувшись, огрызнулась Целитель, хотя ее уши заметно покраснели.  
- Ну-ну, продолжай, не отвлекайся, - ухмыляясь, посоветовала ей темноволосая сенши.  
Венера попыталась что-то сказать, но Целитель быстро приложила палец к ее губам.  
- У тебя шея ранена, не говори пока ничего, - на щеках Венеры вспыхнул румянец.  
Затем Целитель поднесла звезду к шее Минако, склонившись к ней чуть ближе… Теплый зеленоватый свет окутал Венеру, и она расслабленно закрыла глаза. Она чувствовала, как тепло окутало ее шею, чувствовала руку Целителя под ней… и Венере показалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем она услышала тот же голос, вырвавший ее из страны грез.  
- Можешь вставать…  
Целитель отстранилась и поднялась, с невозмутимым видом возвращаясь к звездным воинам.  
Подруги окружили Венеру, в их глазах мерцали слезы. Внешние воины молча наблюдали со стороны.

***

Старлайты, немного постояв, развернулись, чтобы уйти, Воин была впереди, когда услышала позади себя тихий голос Создателя.  
- Не думала, что ты это сделаешь…  
Темноволосая сенши усмехнулась и, пожав плечами, двинулась к выходу.  
- Воин! – раздался внезапный возглас Сейлормун, и не успела она обернуться, как две руки крепко обняли ее за талию, а к ее телу прижалось знакомое хрупкое тело.  
Все сенши удивленно наблюдали за картиной. Уранус сжала кулаки, делая шаг в сторону Старлайта, но тут ее за руку схватила чья-то рука. Воин ветра обернулся и встретился взглядом с Нептун. Та лишь мягко покачала ей головой. Уранус немного расслабился, продолжив недовольно наблюдать.  
- Оданго? - удивленно выдохнула Воин, пытаясь прийти в себя. Она крепко обняла Сейлормун в ответ, держа ее за талию и вдыхая приятный аромат ее волос.  
«Куколка, как давно я об этом мечтала… держать тебя в своих объятиях и не отпускать».  
- Спасибо тебе, Воин, - тихо прошептала Сейлормун, и подняла на нее свои яркие синие глаза.  
Воин замерла, не в силах оторваться от нее. Сейлормун покраснела, чувствуя, как напряглось тело темноволосой сенши.  
Наконец, Воин расслабилась, на ее лице появилась довольная ухмылка. Она сверху вниз посмотрела на Сейлормун и, задорно подмигнув, громко произнесла:  
- Я знала, что ты не сможешь устоять передо мной, Оданго!  
На головах звездных воинов, как и на головах внутренних, появились крупные капли.  
Сейлормун моментально подпрыгнула, ее лицо залилось краской, и она стала судорожно пытаться выбраться из ее крепких объятий.  
-Я!Да с чего ты это взяла! – возмущенно запыхтела она.  
- Успокойся, Куколка, - Воин понизила голос, так что теперь ее никто не слышал, - ты можешь не признавать это, но я-то знаю, - подмигнула она ей.  
- ЧТОООО? – захлебнулась Сейлормун от возмущения и покраснела еще сильнее.  
Воин, рассмеявшись, наконец, ослабила хватку, выпустив Сейлормун из объятий.  
- Я жду тебя на улице, Куколка, - мягко улыбнувшись, проговорила она.  
- Но!… - начала было возмущаться Сейлормун.  
- Но я ведь сказала тебе, что я - твой телохранитель.  
С этими словами Воин вместе с Создателем и Целителем вышла из зала.

***

- Воин, когда ты закончишь вести себя так безрассудно? - недовольным голосом прокомментировала Целитель, когда они оказались на улице, вдыхая свежий ночной воздух.  
- Целитель, права – согласилась с ней Создатель, наблюдая за темноволосой сенши, - не забывай, она - Принцесса и у нее есть жених.  
Воин сделала вид, что не услышала и готова была уже перевоплотиться, когда за их спинами раздался знакомый голос.  
- Уходите! – разъяренно произнес Уранус, - Вам здесь не место!  
- Что? – ошарашено произнесла Целитель, Создатель молча смотрела на противников.  
Воин, усмехнувшись про себя, повернулась лицом к внешним воинам.  
- Ты что-то хотел сказать? – дерзко ухмыляясь, произнесла она.  
Уранус сжал руки в кулаки, их взгляды скрестились, готовые прожечь друг друга насквозь.  
- Мы предупреждаем вас, чтобы вы держались подальше от нашей принцессы, - Нептун вышла вперед, твердо глядя на звездных воинов.  
- Ее судьба давно предопределена, - спокойно произнесла Плутон, но в ее голосе слышалась скрытая угроза. Она внимательно рассматривала звездного Воина, как будто желая проникнуть в ее душу.  
- Если ее судьба предопределена, как вы говорите, - выплюнула Целитель, - чего же вы боитесь? Что Воин может изменить ее? – с вызовом спросила она.  
- Мы не боимся, - холодно произнесла Нептун.  
- Мы предупреждаем, - в голосе Урануса звучала неприкрытая ненависть.  
Сатурн за все это время не произнесла ни слова. Она печально смотрела на воинов, следя за разгоравшейся ссорой.  
- Если бы не Воин, Сейлормун не смогла бы победить демонов, - спокойно произнесла Создатель, твердо глядя на Урануса, - что бы вы сделали тогда?  
- О, они бы наверно отправились в Америку за ее Принцем, чтобы он соизволил приехать и помочь ей.  
- Вас это не касается, - процедил Уранус, с ненавистью глядя на Хиллера.  
Воин усмехнулась, скрестив руки на груди.  
- Боюсь, что к вашему сожалению мы не в силах выполнить вашу просьбу.  
- Это не просьба, - твердо произнес Уранус, вставая в боевую стойку, - это приказ.  
Целитель грубо усмехнулась, также принимая боевую позицию.  
- Приказы нам может отдавать только наша Принцесса!  
- И как раз сейчас мы выполняем ее приказ, - произнесла Создатель так, чтобы все услышали.  
- Приказ вашей Принцессы? – удивленно переспросила Плутон. Сатурн внимательно смотрела на высокую шатенку, Создатель кивнула в ответ, но Уранус и Нептун, казалось, никак не отреагировали, готовые атаковать в любой момент, как и Воин с Целителем.  
В воздухе повисло напряжение, грозившее вылиться в конфликт.  
- Ваша Принцесса посмела отдать приказ, касаемый нашей Принцессы? Не слишком ли много она о себе возомнила? - с усмешкой произнес Уранус, рассчитывая вывести Воина из равновесия.  
Кровь заиграла в венах темноволосой сенши, в глазах полыхнул опасный огонь, ее кулаки непроизвольно сжались…  
- Воин? Уранус? – удивленно произнес звонкий голос, заставив противников замереть.  
- Что здесь происходит? – последовали возгласы еще трех девушек.  
Усаги приблизилась к Старлайтам и внешним воинам и удивленно смотрела на двух определенных людей. Рядом с ней встали Рей, Ами и Мако. Целитель незаметно кинула взгляд в сторону зала, мрачно вырисовывавшегося в сумерках.  
Воин виновато повернулась к ней с улыбкой.  
- Куколка? - на голове Воина возникла маленькая капелька, она смешно почесала макушку, - Уранус и Нептун решили поблагодарить меня за то, что я заменила тебе на мгновение принца… - Воин выпрямилась в полный рост и довольно усмехнулась. Удар попал прямо в цель. Уранус недовольно фыркнул, еще сильнее сжав кулаки.  
Усаги с непониманием переводила взгляд с Воина, на Урануса и обратно. Если темноволосая сенши явно наслаждалась сложившейся ситуацией, то сказать то же самое о воине ветра было очень трудно.  
- Что за приказ вы выполняете здесь? – раздался вопрошающий голос Плутон, требовавший немедленного ответа.  
- Что? – хором произнесли девушки, удивленно глядя на звездных воинов.

***

Когда Венера пришла в себя и смогла подняться, девочки развоплотились, оставив ее одну приводить в сознание мистера Коду.  
Минако проследила, как подруги вышли из зала и потерла болевшую голову.  
- Аааах, - тяжело вздохнула она, вспоминая неудавшееся свидание, но внезапно в ее голове всплыл образ Целителя, его лицо совсем рядом и это теплое чувство внутри…она тут же покраснела.  
- Няяяяяяя, - Минако довольно прижала ручки к груди и счастливо зажмурилась, - хоть за сегодня я успела практически умереть, - на ее голове появилась капля, - но это того стоило! – в ее глазах замерцали сердечки.  
- Аа… - слабый стон, раздавшийся изо рта мистера Коды, вернул Минако в реальность. Девушка тут же подлетела к нему.  
- Господин тренер, вы меня слышите, - Минако склонилась на коленях перед учителем.  
- Мисс Айно? – мистер Кода удивленно стал осматривать потемневший зал, - Что… что вы здесь делаете? Что произошло? – рукой он держался за голову, пытаясь вспомнить случившееся.  
- Я… забыла свою сумку в раздевалке и, когда вернулась, увидела, что вы лежите на полу, - начала объяснять Минако, - должно быть вам стало плохо…  
- Я… - мужчина начал тереть висок, - На меня напал какой-то монстр! – он вдруг в ужасе подскочил, быстро оглядываясь по сторонам.  
- Мистер Кода, здесь не было никакого монстра, иначе бы он и на меня напал, - с обезоруживающей улыбкой привела она первый попавшийся аргумент.  
- Да… это видно из-за жары… Уже поздно, и моя жена наверно волнуется… спасибо вам, мисс Айно, - учитель поклонился ей и удалился в направлении тренерской комнаты.  
- Не за что, - с теплой улыбкой ответила Минако и вышла из зала.  
Оказавшись на улице, она увидела невдалеке девочек, стоявших между Старлайтами и внешними воинами.  
- Оооо, неужели Уранус никак не может успокоиться и оставить их в покое? – пробурчала она себе под нос, направляясь к девочкам. Подходя ближе, она увидела, как Целитель быстро кинула взгляд в ее сторону и на мгновение встретилась с ней глазами.  
- Что? – хором произнесли девочки, удивленно глядя на звездных воинов.  
Минако встала рядом с Ами, невдалеке от Целителя, когда раздался как всегда спокойный голос Создателя.  
- Действительно, мы вернулись на Землю по приказу нашей Принцессы, - ее фиолетовые глаза остановились на мгновение на Уранусе с Нептун, стоявших напротив, и затем встретились с темно-рубиновыми глазами, - Принцессе Какю привиделся сон о том, что Сейлормун угрожает опасность…и… – она быстро кинула вопросительный взгляд на Воина, но та предостерегающе качнула головой, - Если зло сможет победить ее, то у него не будет препятствий на пути завоеваний новых миров и галактик, поэтому она отправила нас на Землю. Теперь это наша обязанность защищать ее, но в большей степени - это обязанность Воина во что бы то ни стало оберегать ее – так приказала наша Принцесса, - она закончила говорить, в тот момент, когда встретилась взглядом с Ами.  
Усаги удивленно посмотрела на Воина. Сенши тепло смотрела ей в ответ, не отрывая своих глаз, в которых, казалось, мерцали далекие звезды.  
- Но кто может угрожать Сейлормун? – взволнованно спросила Ами, прижав руки к груди.  
- Нам это неизвестно, - с сожалением проговорила Целитель, вспоминая последствия неизвестного кошмара, приснившегося Воину на Кинмоку.  
- Если Сейлормун угрожает опасность, мы сами с ней справимся, - жестко ответил Уранус.  
- Уранус, пожалуйста! – моля, обратилась к ней Усаги.  
- Нам не нужна ваша помощь!  
- Усаги, пойми, это наша обязанность защищать тебя, а не этих пришельцев! – вступила Нептун.  
- Но Воин защитила меня от Галаксии, когда я осталась одна! – сжав кулачки, она твердо смотрела Уранусу в глаза, встав перед Воином.  
- Оданго, - послышался за ее спиной голос Старлайта, - все в порядке, чтобы они ни сказали, я не откажусь от своих обязанностей.  
Уранус нахмурился.  
- Харука, пожалуйста, Воин спасла меня тогда, и если бы не она, я не смогла бы победить сегодня!  
Воин ветра промолчал, глядя в яркие синие глаза Усаги.

***

Уранус нахмурился, молча глядя в яркие синие глаза Усаги. Затем он перевел взгляд на Воина, встретившись с таким же твердым взглядом. Усмехнувшись, Уранус развернулся прочь и вместе с Нептун скрылся в ночных сумерках.  
Плутон немного задержавшись, задумчиво смотрела на Усаги, когда услышала голос Сатурн.  
Воин Разрушения приблизилась к Усаги и с легкой улыбкой обратилась к Воину.  
- Спасибо тебе, что спас нашу Принцессу, - мелодично произнесла она, Воин немного опешила, - без тебя Сейлормун действительно не справилась бы, - темно-фиолетовые глаза встретились с темно-синими. Лицо Воина смягчилось, и она улыбнулась Сатурну.  
Создатель, как и Целитель внимательно наблюдали за этой странной таинственной девочкой.  
Плутон без слов развернулась и последовала следом за воинами ветра и морей, Сатурн через мгновение присоединилась к Плутон.  
- Почему Уранус и Нептун продолжают стоять на своем? – Мако, как и Рей с Ами, смотрела в темноту, в которой исчезли внешние воины.  
Минако, ничего не понимая из разговора, удивленно хлопала глазами, когда, наконец, ей это надоело.  
- А вот и я! – довольно прокричала златовласка, показывая знак V.  
- Тебя уже давно заметили, - пробурчала Целитель, прикрыв глаза и скрестив руки на груди.  
«Она меня заметила!» – возликовала богиня Любви, подразумевая гораздо больше, чем имела в виду Целитель.  
- Минако-чан! – девочки окружили ее с улыбками.  
- Как мистер Кода? – поинтересовалась Ами.  
- С ним все в порядке, - бодро рапортовала богиня Любви, - он пошел домой.  
- Минако-чан! Я так волновалась! – глаза Усаги снова заблестели от слез, - Как ты себя чувствуешь? – взволнованно спросила она,приблизившись к подруге.  
- Хор… - она собиралась весело ответить, что с ней все в порядке, когда поймала краем глаза взгляд уже успевшего перевоплотиться обратно Ятена… в ее голове тут же нарисовался хитроумный план.  
- Я… мне уже лучше, - слабым голосом проговорила она, наигранно прикрыв глаза - только голова немного кружится, - и в доказательство немного покачнулась. Девочки испугано кинулись к ней. Одним глазом Минако продолжала наблюдать за реакцией пепельноволосого парня, который хмыкнув, отвернулся прочь. В груди богини Любви все забурлило от негодования. У нее чуть не забрали всю силу! Чуть не лишили жизни! А он смеет отворачиваться от нее и еще ухмыляться! Еще ни один парень не обращался с ней так, даже пусть и сейлор воин! Минако сжала кулаки, метая молнии в спину Ятена.  
- Куколка! – Усаги тут же обернулась.  
- Сейя? – удивленно произнесла она, глядя на красивого темноволосого молодого человека в красной куртке и светлых брюках.  
- А ты ожидала увидеть кого-то другого, Оданго?  
- А-ха-ха! – Усаги забавно почесала макушку, - нет, просто, когда вы успели перевоплотиться обратно?  
На головах Сейи, Таики и Ятена возникли капли.  
- Пойдем, Куколка, я провожу тебя до дома! – Сейя с улыбкой смотрел на нее. Усаги сделала было шаг, но замешкалась.  
- Оданго? – позвал он ее снова, - не волнуйся, я не кусаюсь, - задорно подмигнул он, заставив ее снова покраснеть.  
- Сейя, не забудь, что у нас послезавтра концерт, - недовольно пробурчал Ятен.  
- Да, Сейя, пожалуйста, не задерживайся, - назидательно произнес Таики.  
- Спокойной ночи, девочки, - Таики вежливо обратился к ним, глазами останавливаясь на Ами, - мы будем вас ждать на концерте.  
«Ами-сан, я буду ждать тебя на концерте», - безмолвно произнесли его глаза.  
Синеволосая девушка чуть покраснела.

***

- Спасибо, Таики! – радостно произнесли девочки.  
- Мы обязательно придем! – весело добавила Мако.  
- Да! Спасибо за билеты! – присоединилась к ней Рей.  
- Спасибо! Таики, Сейя! – весело заголосила Минако, намеренно не упоминая имени Ятена.  
Ятен, скрестив руки на груди, недовольно сверкнул глазами и отвернулся прочь.  
- Спокойной ночи, - не хотя сказал он.  
Когда Таики и Ятен скрылись, Сейя резво обернулся к девочкам.  
- Догадайтесь что! Я – самый везучий парень в мире! – довольно проговорил он.  
- Это еще почему? – подозрительно насупилась Усаги.  
- Потому что сейчас я нахожусь с самыми красивыми девушками во вселенной! Мои братья мне смертельно обзавидуются!  
«Вот еще, Дон Жуан!» - запыхтела про себя надувшаяся Усаги, любуясь чертами его лица.  
«ЧТООО? ЛЮБУЯСЬ? Да мой Мамо-чан в сто раз красивее!»  
- Ну что, пойдемте? – подмигнул он им с голливудской улыбкой.  
- Да! – раздался звонкий девичий смех в ответ.  
И веселая компания дружно двинулась по дороге домой. Девочки задавали Сейе разные вопросы, особенно не унималась Минако, пытаясь узнать как можно больше о том, чем занималась Целитель все это время. Наконец, расставшись с девочками, Усаги и Сейя двинулись по направлению к ее дому.

***

- Аааах, - громко вздохнула Минако, глядя им в след. В ее глазах мерцали звездочки, а ручки были прижаты к груди - Усаги так повезло, а она этого даже не понимает! – закончила она разочарованным голосом.  
- Минако, - зарычала Рей, заставив девушку резко отскочить в сторону, - у Усаги есть Мамору, не забывай это! Они будущие правители Хрустального Токио!  
Смущенно улыбаясь, Минако замахала ладошкой в оправдание.  
- А-ха-ха-ха, девочки, не смотрите на меня так устрашающе! Я…я имею в виду, что Усаги повезло что Сейя спас ее снова… А-ха-ха, - блондинка вдруг замерла, - а кстати… что случилось?  
На голове Ами, Мако и Рей появились крупные капли.  
Ами начала рассказывать подробности битвы, перемежаемые комментариями Мако и Рей.  
- Усаги-чан призналась, что Мамору за границей… и Воин… - Ами на мгновение задумалась, - Воин отдала ей свою силу, и Сейлормун получила новый жезл.  
- Дааа? – сделала круглые глаза Минако, - но ведь жезл появлялся только, когда рядом с ней был Такседо Маск.  
Девочки молча стояли и смотрели друг на друга, пытаясь найти подходящий ответ.  
«Воин поделилась с ней не только своей силой…» - в голове каждой из воительниц пронеслась одна и та же мысль, - «возможно ли, что будущее может измениться от этого?»  
- Усаги-чан снова может сражаться! – бодро заявила богиня Любви в ответ на их молчаливые взгляды, - не это ли главное!  
- Да, - облегченно выдохнули девочки.  
- Кстати! – подмигнув, громко произнесла Минако, - вы уже придумали, какие платья вы оденете на концерт?  
- Минако! – возмутилась Рей, - ты только о концерте и думаешь!  
Минако воинственно придвинулась к Рей, подняв ручку, сжатую в кулачок вверх.  
- А что? Это же первый концерт «Трех звезд»! Мы должны выглядеть просто неотразимо!  
- Понятно… - ехидно протянула воительница Марса, хитро прикрыв глазки, - ты все никак не можешь оставить в покое Ятена…  
Минако резко крутанулась, девочки приготовились к самому худшему, когда богиня Любви мило улыбаясь, произнесла:  
- Между прочим я в понедельник встречаюсь с Асаи, - довольно произнесла Минако и глубоко вздохнула.  
- Это тот красивый парень из третьего класса? – переспросила Мако.  
- Угу, - довольно кивнула Минако, прикрыв глаза.  
- Значит Ятен тебя больше не интересует? - Ами удивленно смотрела на подругу.  
Минако сомнительно захихикала, на ее голове появилась капля.  
- А я уже выбрала платье! – с улыбкой оповестила всех Мако.  
- А я наверно пойду в том салатовом платье… - неуверенно произнесла Ами, поддерживая шатенку.  
- В том, в котором ты была, когда мы были на вечере у мистера Эдвардса?* – переспросила Мако.  
- НЕЕЕТ! Ами! – в унисон прокричали Минако и Рей.  
Девушка с синими волосами смущенно покраснела.  
- Но…  
- Решено, Ами! – провозгласила Венера, - завтра мы идем за покупками!  
- Дааа! – дружно поддержали ее Рей и Мако.  
Ами лишь молча пришлось повиноваться.

* Мистер Эдвардс - серия 3-го сезона "Танцуй, Танцуй..."

***

Некоторое время Усаги и Сейя шли молча.  
Усаги с недоумением отмечала, как начинало биться ее сердце каждый раз, когда Сейя случайно касался ее плечом.  
- Сейя… - наконец, прозвучал ее голос.  
- Да, Куколка, - он повернулся к ней, внимательно глядя в ее глаза.  
- Спасибо тебе, - ее лицо осветила мягкая улыбка.  
- Оданго, тебе не за что меня благодарить… - его голос утих, - ты ведь знаешь, я сделаю все, чтобы защитить тебя… - его глаза искали ее, но Усаги опустила голову, глядя под ноги.  
- Ты очень милый, Сейя…  
- Я знаю, Куколка! И тебе повезло, что я с тобой! – он рассчитывал снова заставить ее возмутиться, но в этот раз она лишь мягко улыбнулась ему и продолжила идти дальше.  
- Я знаю…  
Сейя удивленно посмотрел на нее.  
- После битвы с Галаксией я думала, что настанет мирное время, и мы сможем, наконец, жить обычной жизнью… - задумчиво говорила она, глядя на яркий диск Луны в небе, - …Сейя?  
- Оданго?  
- Почему ты не сказал мне, что вы прилетели на Землю из-за новых врагов? – она в недоумении смотрела на него снизу вверх, а он в тайне любовался ее глазами, в которых отражались яркие звезды.  
«Оданго… ты прекрасна…»  
- Я не хотел тебя пугать, - Сейя на миг кинул взгляд в сторону, - мы надеялись, что этого не случится, и что Какю ошиблась, - он внимательно посмотрел на нее.  
Усаги чуть покраснела, опустив глаза. Сейя в недоумении уставился на нее.  
- Какю-химе отправила вас защищать меня…  
- Ты спасла ее жизнь, она не могла поступить по другому…Теперь, Оданго, я буду защищать тебя! – подмигнул он ей.  
Они проходили мимо чьего-то дома, огороженного зелеными посадками, Усаги хотела было громко возразить ему в своей манере, когда внезапно среди листвы загорелось два огромных желтых глаза.  
- ААААА! – завопила Усаги, бросившись на ничего не ожидавшего Сейю.  
- Оданго, что случилось?  
- Ттттам… тттаммм.. – бормотала она, указывая дрожащим пальчиком на изгородь.  
- Что там, Оданго? – удивленно смотрел Сейя, чуть поддавшись вперед в указанном направлении, крепко обнимая Усаги, мертвой хваткой вцепившейся в лацканы его куртки.  
- Куколка, - он посмотрел на нее, - там ничего не… - в этот момент два огромных глаза вспыхнули на их уровне.  
- АААААААА! - завопили оба подростка во все горло, крепко вцепившись друг в друга.  
В кустах послышалось шуршание, и из них вдруг вылез маленький пушистый котенок.  
Сейя и Усаги замерли, глядя на пушистый комок.  
- Мяяяяяяяу, - довольно протянул котенок и пошел прочь.  
Глаза Усаги превратились в две маленькие точки, когда до ее сознания дошло, в каком сомнительном положении она находится. Она тут же отлетела от Сейи на метр, смущенно отвернувшись прочь.  
- Кто-то сказал, что будет защищать меня? – донесся до Сейи бурчащий голос Усаги.  
Сейя смущенно рассмеялся.  
- Куколка, но это был всего лишь котенок, если бы…  
- Ты сам испугался, - констатировала она знающим тоном, развернувшись к нему лицом.  
- Я не испугался! – на его щеках появился румянец, - Разве ты не знаешь, что я самый смелый и сильный Воин во всей Вселенной!  
Усаги вдруг повернулась к нему, сама не ожидая от себя этого. Она даже не знала, что она хотела сказать ему, но ее так тянуло это сделать.  
- Я знаю, - вдруг улыбнулась она, - ведь это ты защитил меня от Галаксии.  
Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга в тишине, затем снова двинулись вперед.

- Ne… Odango…  
Усаги удивленно подняла на него глаза.  
- Почему твой парень снова уехал в Америку?  
Сейя пытался контролировать свой голос, чтобы тот не выдал его, но сколько сил ему на это потребовалось.  
Лицо Усаги в один миг померкло, и он уже сильно раскаивался, что поднял эту тему.  
«Baka Seiya!» - он незаметно сжал кулаки… «это все, что тебе пришло в голову у нее спросить в этот вечер?»  
- Прости, Куколка, - тут же исправился он, - я не должен был говорить…  
- Все в порядке, Сейя, - покачала она головой, - ты имеешь право знать.  
Брюнет внимательно смотрел на нее.  
- Мамору уехал в Америку еще в сентябре прошлого года, - начала она бодрым голосом.  
«Что?» - его глаза расширились.  
- Он выиграл какой-то грант, и это была его мечта учиться там, и он так долго шел к ней, и я не могла разрушить ее, - потихоньку Усаги начала тараторить.  
- Но ведь… у тебя тоже есть мечта, Куколка, - Усаги резко подняла голову, и они встретились взглядом. В ее глазах играли слезы.  
- Я счастлива, что он счастлив, - замотала она головой с печальной улыбкой на губах.  
Сердце Сеий сжалось, глядя на ту, которую он любил больше всех.  
- Оданго, но ты сказала ему, что появились новые враги? - Усаги испуганно смотрела на него, ее глаза были широко раскрыты. Наконец, она молча кивнула.  
- Он сказал… что… не с…сможет приехать… потому что… - она опустила голову, скрывая от него свое лицо, но ее плечи выдали ее.  
Сейя сжал кулаки, так что побелели костяшки пальцев, а ногти впились в ладонь.  
«Мамору, ты обещал мне защищать ее, ты обещал это перед лицом всех воинов! Черт возьми, почему ты только расстраиваешь ее!» - его темно-синие глаза пылали гневом, по венам вместо крови пульсировала ярость, но когда он увидел ее лицо, эти чувства сменились безграничным теплом, нежностью и любовью, которые он так бережно хранил в своем сердце.  
- Куколка, - он обхватил ее одной рукой за плечи, - смотри какая сегодня красивая Луна, - на его губах играла улыбка.  
- А…? – Усаги в недоумении подняла голову к ночному небу.  
- Пойдем, - он вдруг потянул ее за руку, - Луна красива, но с тобой она не сравнится!  
- Сейя! - возмущенно прокричала надувшаяся Усаги, следуя за ним - опять ты за свое!  
Парень легко рассмеялся, обернувшись к ней.  
«Спасибо тебе Сейя… спасибо, что ты рядом со мной».  
Оказавшись у дома, Усаги поднялась на порог и встала у двери, повернувшись к Сейе.  
- Спасибо тебе, Сейя-кун, - с мягкой улыбкой произнесла она и чуть поклонилась.  
- Не за что, Оданго!  
- Спокойной ночи, Сейя!  
- Спокойной ночи, Куколка, - он было уже отвернулся, делая шаг прочь.  
- Сейя… - вдруг прозвучал за его спиной неуверенный голос, он обернулся, встретившись с ее глазами, - я рада, что ты вернулся! – весело произнесла Усаги.  
В этот момент дверь с размаху открылась, и Усаги с громким криком полетела вперед, когда крепкие руки обхватили ее, и она обнаружила себя в объятиях Сейи. Его сердце, как бешеное колотилось в груди. Она поймала его спокойный уверенный взгляд…  
- ШИНГОООО! – взорвалась красная как помидор Усаги, оборачиваясь к двери, - Сейчас ты у меня по..лу…, - ее голос замер на половине фразы. На пороге стояла маленькая девчушка двух-трех лет с яркими малиновыми волосами, собранными на манер Усаги в виде двух сердечек на голове.  
- ЧИБИ-ЧИБИ? – не веря своим глазам, произнесли одновременно Сейя и Усаги.  
- Чибиииии! - радостно выкрикнула девчушка, захлопав в ладоши.

***

- Почему Сейя не может прийти вовремя? – кипятясь, произнес Ятен, взглянув на часы.  
Таики приподнял бровь, сидя за небольшим круглым столом с чашкой кофе в руке и наблюдая, как пепельноволосый парень наматывает круги по гостиной.  
- С тобой все в порядке? – поинтересовался он.  
- Конечно, со мной все в порядке! – взбеленился Ятен, - нам завтра рано утром снова ехать в студию, а он опять где-то до ночи шатается!  
- Он провожает Усаги, - Таики сделал очередной глоток кофе. Отодвинув чашку в сторону, он вдруг внимательно посмотрел на Ятена, - Мне кажется или ты завидуешь Сейе… - не успел шатен договорить это, как Ятен резко крутанулся, его щеки заметно запылали.  
- С чего ты это взял? – сжав кулаки, обратился он к Таики.  
Тот спокойно пожал плечами, протянув руку к книге, лежавший перед ним.  
- Скажу лишь, что своим поведением, ты только отталкиваешь.  
Вместо новой порции эмоционального взрыва, пепельноволосый парень выпрямился и задумчиво посмотрел за окно.

***

- ЧТООООО?  
Четыре пары глаз ошеломленно уставились на маленькую фигурку, стоявшую перед Усаги.  
- Чиби-чиби? – снова хором повторили девочки, не веря свои глазами.  
- Чиибииииии! – подняв ручки с раскрытыми ладонями в воздух, довольно прокричала девчушка.  
Изо рта Усаги вырвался нервный смешок.  
Девочки только недавно вернулись из магазинов и начали разбирать покупки, когда на пороге храма Рей показалась немного смущенная девушка с двумя оданго.  
-Усаги! – требовательно прозвучал голос Рей, ее фиолетовые глаза ярко сверкнули, - что это значит?  
Усаги резко отпрянула к стенке от такого внезапного вопроса.  
- Хе-хе-хе… - ее нервный смех умолк, девушка почесала пальчиком макушку, мило улыбаясь, - Рей, ты о чем?  
Воительница Марса скрестила руки на груди, прикрыв глаза.  
- О Чиби-чиби конечно!  
- А мне почем знать! – взорвалась Усаги, сжав ручки в круглые кулачки, - откуда я знала, что это она так открыла дверь, что я упала на Сейю и…

…гробовая тишина….

- ЧТОООООООООО?

Глаза Усаги широко распахнулись, красная как помидор с открытым ртом, она застыла на середине фразы, не успев ее договорить.  
- Ты что? – проскрежетала зубами Рей, хватаясь за метлу и летя с ней в атаку на Усаги.  
- ООАААААААА! – Усаги пыталась избежать расправы разъяренной воительницы Марса.  
- …Упала на Сейю, - Минако прижала ручки к груди и лишь блаженно заулыбалась, представляя себе эту картину… - Да, Усаги… ты времени зря не теряла…

Все замерли, ошалело глядя на Богиню любви.

- Kawaiiiiiiiii, - громко возликовала блондинка с бантиком на голове, когда получила прицельный удар метлой, с грохотом отвалившись на пол.

Ами и Мако нервно засмеялись, видя разъяренную Рей в действии. Чиби-Чиби удивленно следила за происходящим.  
- Ты что забыла что у тебя есть Мамору? – продолжая наворачивать круги, взбесилась брюнетка.  
- Яя..яяя – хватая воздух ртом и пытаясь не попасться под горячую руку, уже успевшую вывести из строя Минако, Усаги пыталась вставить свою фразу, - ничего я не забыла! У меня есть Мамору! И Сейя мне не нужен!  
- Прекратите! – наконец, вышла из себя всегда спокойная Ами, - не забывайте, что здесь Чиби-Чиби!  
Все остановились и взглянули на малышку. Та удивленно похлопала своими большими голубыми глазами, прижав пальчик ко рту, и снова широко улыбнулась.  
Усаги, пытаясь отдышаться, подошла и присела перед ней.  
- Я ничего не понимаю, - задумчиво проговорила она, позади нее уже тихо стояла Рей, - в последней битве Чиби-Чиби превратилась в меч, который сломала Галаксия. Она же была хранителем ее звездного семени. Откуда она могла появиться?  
- Странно… - протянула Минако, приблизившись к Чиби-Чиби и внимательно рассматривая ее, - она ничуть не подросла и говорит также, как год назад.  
- А может она все-таки как-то связана с Усаги? – с серьезным видом проговорила Мако, но тут же смутилась.  
Усаги резко покраснела.  
- О чем ты говоришь, Мако?  
- Может с Галаксией снова что-то случилось? – задумчиво проговорила Ами, не обращая внимания на очередные пререкания.  
Чиби-Чиби перевела ясный взгляд на синеволосую девушку и, подняв ручку с вытянутым указательным пальчиком вверх, радостно произнесла, взглянув на небо:  
- Галаксия! Галаксия!  
На головах девочек появились крупные капли.

***

«Почему?...почему?... почему я ощущаю это противное чувство страха?» - брови пепельноволосой девушки сошлись на переносице, отчего на ее лбу проявилась заметная морщинка тревоги.  
Мильфьёй прижала руку к груди, опустив голову, и на мгновение прикрыла глаза. Ее пальцы непроизвольно дотронулись до ожерелья из переливающихся бусин. Девушка чуть заметно вздрогнула.  
«Оно уменьшается?» - ее пальцы начали перебирать бусины на шее, - «Их было больше… я использовала только две…»  
Страх… страх окутал ее, перебегая от позвонка к позвонку, от нерва к нерву, оставляя неприятное чувство леденящего холода и пустоты, стекая тонкой струйкой по спине, но никуда не уходя и не оставляя ее ни на секунду.  
Темнота сгустилась вокруг нее так, что казалось, что до этой массы можно дотронуться. Мильфьёй замерла, смотря вперед, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-то… но только тьма и мертвая тишина окружали ее со всех сторон. От ее виска вниз по щеке скользнула маленькая капля пота. Пепельноволосая девушка в длинном платье опустила руки, сжав их в кулаки и твердо глядя вперед, когда внезапно получила резкий удар сзади.  
- АААААААА! – ее тело безвольно пролетело вперед.  
- Аааа! – раздалось удаленное эхо голосов.  
- АААА! – произнес кто-то над самым ее ухом. Мильфьёй вздрогнула, не пытаясь встать, она устремила взгляд в направлении голосов, но там никого не было, лишь темная густая тьма.  
Девушка сглотнула.  
- Ты снова подвела меня, Мильфьёй! – прозвучал над самым ее ухом завораживающий, заставляющий терять над собой контроль, божественный голос.  
- Подвеллаааа… подвелааа… подвелаааа….  
Девушка резко обернулась, лишь обнаружив, что находится у подножия черного алмазного трона и ног его бесспорного владельца. Ей были видны только его ноги, закинутые одна на другую, сам владелец, казалось, скрылся из вида, облокотившись на спинку трона, угрожающе нависавшего над ней.  
- Я почти одержала победу над ними…  
- Почти.. – выплюнул голос, в котором послышались нотки ярости, но тут же успокоился, - ты знаешь, что нельзя победить почти.  
- Сейлормун… у нее появился…  
- Жезл.. я знаю.  
Девушка поежилась.

- Ми…Милорд, - еле слышно проговорила Мильфьёй, жемчуг на ее платье на мгновение блеснул. Девушка сокрушенно опустила голову, припав к черному полу, - я знаю, я подвела вас снова, Милорд… но я сделаю все, чтобы это исправить.  
- Испраааавиииить… испраааавииииить… - на разные тона раздавалось эхо.  
- Безусловно, - прозвучал тот же мужской голос, - ты должна это исправить.  
В один миг ее силой рвануло вверх так, что она оказалась на коленях перед ногами темной фигуры, подол белоснежного платья широкими складками расстилался вокруг нее.  
- Полно… Мильфьей… ты всегда была моей самой усердной исполнительницей… - девушка не обратила внимание на иронию, с которой была произнесена эта фраза.  
Голос очаровывал и завораживал. На щеках девушки появился легкий румянец. Мильфьёй быстро посмотрела туда, где должно было быть лицо – сверху вниз на нее пристально смотрели сверкающие опасным фиолетовым огнем глаза. Фигура медленно поддалась вперед, сокращая между ними расстояние, но через мгновение замерла, протягивая руку к лицу Мильфьёй.  
В один миг ее окутал и жар, и леденящий холод, и немой ужасающий страх, исходящий от фигуры.  
Его рука замерла в миллиметре от ее лица, от кончиков его пальцев тонкими змейками струилась темная ледяная аура. Наконец, она почувствовала колющее ледяное прикосновение указательного пальца к своей щеке, кончик острого ногтя сверкнул в фиолетовом блике. Он продолжил двигаться вниз по шее, когда, наконец, дотронулся до одной из бусин.  
- Вот этот, - произнес голос.  
Ожерелье отцепилось от ее шеи, представ перед ее глазами. Указательный перст руки указывал на красную перламутровую пульсирующую бусину.  
- Мильфьёй… - бархатно протянул голос, - ты ведь сделаешь это для меня.  
Девушка твердо кивнула головой, глядя на Повелителя. Ожерелье в тот же миг сомкнулось на ее шее.  
- Да, мой Господин, - она резко склонилась у его ног. На скрытом тьмой лице, появилась хищная белоснежная улыбка, два фиолетовых всполоха последовали вслед за ней.  
- Ты знаешь что будет, если Сейлормун не погибнет…  
- Я все сделаю, Милорд!  
Фигура на троне не переменила своего положения, оставаясь скрытой тьмой.  
- Иди, - повелительно прозвучал мужской голос.  
Мильфьёй резко поднялась и, отвернувшись прочь, решительно двинулась вперед. Ее белое жемчужное платье ярко выделялось в темноте. Тени со стонами разлетелись от нее прочь. В том месте на шее, где так опасно проскользил палец ее господина, она почувствовала странную пульсацию и только когда поднесла ладонь к глазам, увидела кровь…

***

На город опустился теплый вечер, когда арена Ичибан-парка полностью заполнилась людьми. В основном это были молодые девушки в ярких платьях, словно огоньки, сиявшие повсюду. Вокруг раздавался гул звонких голосов. Парочки медленно прогуливались в ожидании начала концерта.  
Пять девушек с маленькой девочкой за ручку в ярких платьях приблизились к зоне контроля.  
- Ооооо! – изумленно воскликнула шатенка в темно-зеленом платье, плотно облегавшем ее фигуру, - как много народу!  
- Конечно много! – немного возмущенно ответила Минако, повернувшись к подруге, - Это же «Три Звезды», а не неизвестно кто!  
На головах девушек появились крупные капли.  
- Смотрите сколько здесь девушек, - удивленно произнесла Ами, оглядывая пришедших на концерт. На ней было васильковое платье чуть выше колен - юбка напоминала по форме чашечку колокольчика, и придавала Ами вид романтичной и мягкой девушки, какой она и была.  
Почти весь прошлый день девочки потратили на приготовления к концерту. И столько споров вызвал только один выбор платья Ами, но в итоге Минако одержала победу, склонив на свою сторону Мако и убедив саму Ами, что в этом платье она будет очень очаровательна.  
- Не волнуйся, Ами, - заговорщически подмигнув девочкам, с улыбкой прочирикала Минако, - Таики не сможет оторвать от тебя глаз.  
Синеволосая девушка густо покраснела и опустила глаза, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение.  
- Минако, - прорычала Рей в огненном обтягивающем платье, - ты только об этом и думаешь!  
- Конечно! Надо заранее продумать все шаги! – тут же подлетела возмущенная блондинка с золотым бантом на голове.  
Минако вполне основательно подошла к созданию своего образа, так как не было ни одного взгляда, не остановившегося на ней. Воистину, Богиня Любви и Красоты, спустившаяся с небес на землю, чтобы одарить людей своей милостью. Ее платье, сделанное из тонкого золотистого материала, облегало ее фигуру, при малейшем движении ткань захватывающе трепетала. Отсутствие декольте компенсировал глубокий вырез на спине, открывавший нежную бархатистую кожу. На один вечер Минако решила изменить своей обычной прическе и, убрав волосы с затылка, скрепила их заколкой с золотым бантом в тон платью.  
- В конце концов, как Богиня Любви, я знаю, что надо делать! – произнесла она и, подмигнув, показала знак V.  
- Ммм… и как прошло свидание с Асаи? – уколола ее Рей, показав язык.  
В один миг Минако закипела.  
- Девочки, успокойтесь, - примирительно произнесла Усаги. На ней было нежно-розовое легкое платье с юбкой из развевающейся ткани, придавая Усаги воздушный и хрупкий вид.  
- Успо-койтесь, - повторила за ней Чиби-Чиби, мило улыбаясь. Усаги нашла для нее легкое нарядное белое платьице, которое идеально подошло ей.  
Их разговор прервал первый звонок, свидетельствовавший о скором начале концерта. Публика засуетилась, занимая свои места. Усаги вместе с девочками и Чиби-Чиби заняли места в середине партера, приготовившись увидеть долгожданное выступление друзей.  
Наконец, свет погас, в зале под открытым ночным небом раздались громкие аплодисменты и крики девушек, звавших своих любимых кумиров. Софиты погасли оставляя всех в темноте, и когда зазвучало вступление к Todokanu Omoi зал моментально заполнился восторженными криками, возгласами и аплодисментами. А когда софиты снова зажглись перед публикой предстали «Три Звезды» - зал взорвался словно сумасшедший. Сейя ослепительно улыбался со сцены, пробегая глазами по залу в поисках одной единственной пары глаз. Когда он увидел Усаги, его улыбка стала еще ярче, что заставило девушку моментально покраснеть.

«Куколка, ты здесь…» - он не мог оторвать от нее своего взгляда, а Усаги в свою очередь все краснела и краснела, не понимая того чувства, что завладело ею. Она лишь встрепенулась, когда ее за ручку дернула Чиби-Чиби. Усаги склонилась к девочке, пытаясь понять, чего она хочет, когда Чиби-Чиби указательным пальчиком уперлась ей в щеку и, широко улыбаясь, произнесла:  
- Горячо!  
Усаги покраснела еще гуще и тут же вернулась взглядом к сцене. Со своей стороны Сейя оказался настолько удачлив, что сумел увидеть этот момент, допевая первую песню. То, как его Куколка густо покраснела на фразу Чиби-Чиби, почему-то одновременно рассмешило его и заставило сердце биться сильнее. Он снова блеснул своей белоснежной улыбкой, заставив зал восторженно вздыхать.  
Следующей песней звучала "Search for your Love". Когда прозвучали первые ноты вступления, зал взорвался новыми аплодисментами, многие девушки повскакивали со своих мест, в исступлении выкрикивая имена певцов.  
Сейя перевел взгляд на Чиби-Чиби, и его лицо приобрело таинственное задумчивое выражение.  
«Эта девочка… она снова здесь, но как такое возможно, если она была звездным семенем Галаксии?»  
Таики с самого начала заметил Ами, как только они вышли на сцену. Среди всего зала только она притягивала его взгляд. Ее яркое васильковое платье придавало ей еще большее очарование и невинность. Таинственный взгляд фиолетовых глаз встретился с яркими синими глазами. Ами мягко улыбнулась ему, немного покраснев.  
«Ами-сан, ты вызываешь у меня всегда восхищение… и еще желание…» - глаза Таики на мгновение широко раскрылись.  
Нет, этого не может быть…  
«Желание быть рядом…»  
Пепельноволосому парню повезло меньше всего – он ничего не ждал от этого концерта. Велика ли разница первый он или последний. Все как всегда, за исключением может быть этого легкого волнения… ведь да, это был их первый концерт на Земле после их почти годового отсутствия. Но после выхода на сцену он понял, что этот концерт он не забудет никогда. Против воли его глаза начали рыскать по залу в поисках знакомой обладательницы красного банта, но, он нигде не мог ее найти. Разочарование уже овладело им, когда внезапно его взгляд остановился на одной блондинке, чьи волосы были заколоты золотым бантом.  
То, что дальше увидел Ятен, заставило его резко сглотнуть. Яркие сияющие синие глаза, неотрывно смотрели на него, гипнотизируя. Ятен тряхнул головой, пытаясь освободиться от наваждения и продолжая петь песню.  
«В чем дело?» - ругал себя парень, - «Минако меня нисколько не интересует! Что в ней такого особенного? Моя Принцесса несравнима с ней!» Он резко заставил себя отвернуться и смотреть в зал, но через секунду, понял, что снова смотрит в эти глаза.  
«Грррррр…» - внутренне закипел парень, что никак не вязалось с песней «Search for you love», но в то же мгновение Ятен замер, вспомнив какой беззащитной Минако лежала на полу в спортивном зале, и как безжалостно ее лишал жизни демон. Все это время после последней битвы Ятен продолжал задаваться вопросом, почему он так отчаянно бросился тогда ее спасать, но никакого ответа так и не мог найти, все сильнее раздражаясь.

Песня подошла к концу и, поклонившись залу, они покинули сцену, на которую должен был вернуться один Сейя.  
В зале снова погас свет и зазвучал нежный голос Сейи  
- Это песня посвящается той, чей свет дает надежду и дарит любовь.  
И, хотя, песня еще не зазвучала, зал зашумел, раздались аплодисменты и восторженные крики. Усаги почувствовала как по ее телу в один миг пробежала дрожь.  
И тут же зазвучала Ginga Isshinbun na Kata Omoi. Сейя вышел на сцену, держа в руках микрофон, позади него находился бэквокал. Когда зазвучал его голос, Усаги почувствовала, как ею снова овладевает дрожь. Голос Сейи проникал в самые глубины ее души, затрагивая те нотки, которые были скрыты от нее самой. Его глаза ни на секунду не отрывались от нее.  
«Что это?... Что со мной происходит?... Сейя… твой голос манит меня за собой…»  
В этот миг - вспышка – и она видит Воина, стоящую на балконе дворца. В ее глазах грусть и невыносимая боль, она смотрит в небо, готовая в миг оторваться от поверхности и светом пронестись сквозь пространство, чтобы оказаться рядом с той, которую любит. Снова вспышка и Усаги слышит последние аккорды песни и видит манящую улыбку Сейи. Он таинственно улыбается и закрывает глаза. Зал взрывается аплодисментами.

Пока Сейя исполнял свою песню, Ятен стоял за кулисами и наблюдал за Минако. На его беду, девушка в какой-то момент повернулась к Мако, что-то шепнуть ей, и взгляду Ятена предстал глубокий вырез на спине. Ятен позеленел, когда увидел, как близ сидящие мужчины скользили взглядами по Минако. Его руки моментально сжались в кулаки, расслабился он только когда она откинулась обратно в кресло.  
«Чёёёёрт…» - со всей силы стукнул он себя по лбу, - «Что со мной не так?»

***

Завершился концерт двумя песнями, спетыми на бис и грандиозным фейерверком, разукрасившим небо над концертным залом.  
- Ааааа, - Чиби-Чиби зачарованно открыла рот, во все глаза, глядя на разноцветные огни над головой.  
- Какая красота... – хором протянули девочки.  
- Пойдемте? – предложила Ами, когда фейерверк завершился.  
Девочки кивнули ей в ответ и двинулись прочь от парка, обсуждая прошедший концерт и новые песни «Трех звезд», когда на плечо Усаги внезапно легла чья-то рука. Усаги резко развернулась и встретилась взглядом с темно-синими глазами.  
- Привет, Куколка, - подмигнул обладатель иссиня-черных волос, с полумесяцами в ушах. – Сейя…  
- Да, Куколка, а ты ожидала увидеть кого-то другого? – невинно спросил парень, от чего Усаги резко отшатнулась, покраснев до ушей.  
- Сейя! Ваш концерт был просто великолепный! – наперебой восторгались девочки.  
- И фейерверк был очень красивый… - мечтательно произнесла Ами, - я никогда такого не видела.  
- Я рад, что он понравился тебе, - произнес за ее спиной знакомый голос. Резко обернувшись, Ами увидела приближающихся Таики и Ятена. Шатен ни на мгновение не отрывал от нее глаз, тепло улыбаясь ей.  
- Ами, ты восхитительно выглядишь, - Таики смотрел на нее спокойным уверенным взглядом, от которого девушка заметно покраснела.  
- Спасибо, Таики.  
Минако же, краем глаза увидев приближающихся старлайтов, хитро сделала вид, что не заметила их, оставшись стоять к ним спиной. Поэтому все, чем пришлось довольствоваться Ятену, это соблазнительно оголенная спина Минако. Пепельноволосый парень снова сглотнул, подходя ближе к девочкам и Сейе, как вдруг Минако резко развернулась.  
- Ятееен! – она наигранно схватила его за руку, - это был такой великолепный концерт! Ятен резко дернулся из ее объятий.  
- Концерт как концерт, - огрызнулся он, стряхивая с себя ее руку, но тут же замер на последнем слове, мысленно пнув себя со всей силы.  
Он резко развернулся, собираясь остановить ее, схватить ее за руку, но…  
- Минако! – раздался недалеко на тенистой дорожке мужской голос.  
Блондинка удивленно обернулась и тут же засияла.  
«Бака Ятен! Вот и получай!» - с очаровательной улыбкой прорычала она про себя.  
- Асаи!  
- Добрый вечер, - произнес парень, оглядывая ее с ног до головы.  
Из ушей Ятена повалил дым.  
- Что ты здесь делаешь? – продолжила чирикать Минако.  
Парень улыбнулся, нежно глядя на нее.  
- Встречал сестру после концерта. Она очень хотела пойти, поэтому родители сделали ей такой подарок. Судя по твоему великолепному наряду, ты тоже была?  
- Да!  
- Надеюсь, он тебе понравился!  
Минако кивнула, сияя от счастья.  
- Тогда… - парень заколебался на мгновение, встретившись с прожигающим взглядом Ятена, - встретимся завтра?  
- Угу, - снова довольно кивнула Минако и, помахав ему на прощание вернулась к своей компании.

Чиби-Чиби с любопытством наблюдала за всеми столпившимися вокруг нее взрослыми, когда, наконец, ее накрыла сонливость, и Усаги вовремя подхватила ее на руки.  
- Ладно, девочки, до завтра! – с улыбкой попрощалась она.  
- Доброй ночи, Усаги-чан!  
- Пойдем, Куколка, я провожу тебя, - Сейя чуть заметно скользнул по ее талии рукой.  
- Э? – Усаги оторопело уставилась на него красная, как помидор.  
- Да, Оданго? Ты покраснела? – Сейя склонился к ней ближе, пристально разглядывая ее, на его лице играла хитрая улыбка.  
- Что?  
- Оданго, я знаю, что я очень привлекательный, но это не повод так краснеть… - его глаза ярко сверкнули.  
- ЧТОООО? – взорвалась Усаги, краснея еще сильнее, но Сейя вовремя успел зажать ей рот ладонью, взглядом указывая на спящую Чиби-Чиби.  
На голове Усаги появилась капля. На мгновение их глаза встретились, и оба замерли. Слишком близко были их лица, слишком много сил потребовалось Сейе, чтобы удержать себя. Наконец, он с улыбкой заставил себя закрыть глаза и отстраниться от нее.  
- Ты прекрасна… Куколка, - чуть слышно произнес Сейя.  
Она удивленно моргнула и в недоумении посмотрела на него, собираясь задать вопрос, но он опередил ее.  
- Пойдем, Куколка, уже поздно, - как бы между прочим обняв Усаги рукой за плечи, они двинулись по направлению к ее дому.

- Ну что же, - произнесла Ами, - пожалуй, мы тоже пойдем, завтра нужно идти в школу.  
- Спасибо за билеты, - произнесла Мако.  
- Концерт был просто замечательный, - улыбаясь, произнесла Рей.  
- И фейерверк был просто великолепный, - последовала Минако, глядя на Таики, и избегая Ятена.  
- Спасибо, что пришли, - с улыбкой отозвался Таики.  
Ятен лишь недовольно промолчал, наблюдая вместе с шатеном, за удаляющимися фигурами… и в особенности одной.  
- Черт! – в который раз со всей силы стукнул он себя по лбу, когда девушки исчезли из виду, Таики молча улыбнулся.

***

- Аааах… - Усаги, в блаженстве закрыв глаза, погрузилась до подбородка в искрящуюся пену ванны. Чтобы не намочить волосы, она приколола свои хвостики к оданго. В ее голове прокручивался прошедший вечер с концертом «Трех звезд», и ей казалось, что она снова слышала манящий голос Сейи и видела его нежный таинственный взгляд.  
- Аааах, - снова произнесла она, - какой сегодня был хороший день!  
- Ты вся сияешь… – подозрительно произнесла Луна, глядя на Усаги, - как прошел концерт?  
- Волшебно…. – все еще находясь в своих мыслях, ответила блондинка, - там было столько молодежи и столько девушек в таких прекрасных платьях! – Усаги перевела взгляд на Луну и начала увлеченно перечислять своей кошке все, что видела необыкновенного, - и старлайты пели совсем по другому… Знаешь, Луна…  
Кошка внимательно посмотрела на Усаги, задумчиво глядевшую куда-то вдаль.  
- Когда они пели год назад, в их голосах все время слышались печаль и уныние, а сегодня они были такими прекрасными и сильными, что каждый раз приводили в трепет.  
- Наверно, потому что они нашли свою принцессу и смогли восстановить свою планету, разрушенную Галаксией, - согласилась Луна.  
- Да, я думаю ты права, - задумчиво кивнула Усаги.  
«…но в их голосах было что-то еще…»  
- А после концерта был грандиозный фейерверк прямо над ареной под открытым небом, - ее глаза ярко засияли. Восстанавливая в памяти эту картину, Усаги начала забавно жестикулировать руками, пытаясь все изобразить - на голове кошки появилась крупная капля - и, Луна, казалось, что тысячи звезд, сверкая, падают с неба… я никогда не видела такого фейерверка! – восторженно закончила Усаги.  
Кошка кивнула.  
- Мы с Артемисом сидели на крыше и видели его… я тоже никогда не видела такого фейерверка, - кошка на миг замолчала, - наверно…только во время Серебряного тысячелетия было что-то подобное.  
В ванной воцарилась тишина, взгляд Луны замер, казалось, она была в совершенно другом месте….

…Огромный овальный балкон с резным мраморными белоснежными колоннами Лунного дворца каждое мгновение озарялся смешанными красками торжественного фейерверка… а вокруг стоял гул восторженных голосов, и повсюду чувствовалась атмосфера праздника.  
- Луна… - девушка с длинными волнистыми сине-сереневыми волосами и полумесяцем на лбу, удивленно оглянулась на мужчину так неожиданно, схватившего ее за руку.  
- Артемис? – удивленно переспросила она, когда высокий красивый мужчина с пепельными волосами потянул ее к парапету балкона, его глаза на мгновение ярко сверкнули, а на его лице появилась широкая белоснежная улыбка. Насколько Луна была упрямой и своевольной, сейчас она не смогла не последовать за ним. И хотя, он резко схватил ее за руку, его прикосновение было нежным и волнующим.  
На щеках девушки зажегся слабый румянец.  
Он подвел ее к балкону, и они вместе стали смотреть на расцвечивающееся разными красками Лунное небо.  
- Вообще-то я хотел показать тебе не это, - наигранно серьезным тоном начал он, хотя в его глазах плясали огоньки, приводившие Луну в смятение и каждый раз привлекавшие ее к нему.  
Луна недоверчиво обернулась к нему с вопросом на лице, когда в тот же миг почувствовала на своих губах его мягкие горячие губы… и только его голос, звавший ее по имени, все время продолжал звучать в ее голове…

- Аха-ха-ха… - Луна удивленно очнулась от своего воспоминания, воззрившись на заливавшуюся от смеха в ванне Усаги.  
На голове кошки появилась капля.  
- Луна… а-ха-ха! Видела бы ты Ятена, когда он увидел Минако в ее платье! – и девушка снова схватилась руками за живот, заливаясь звонким смехом и делая паузы между своим повествованием.  
- Минако одела такое платье? – ошеломленно спросила Луна.  
- Ты знаешь Минако, она же богиня Любви и Красоты…и в любом случае она была в нем очень красива… и ничего плохого в том не было, Луна. Это нормально, что красивые девушки всегда привлекают взгляды мужчин.  
- Усаги…  
- Мне только жаль Ятена… но я уверена, что победа останется за нашей Минако.  
- Она что собирается встречаться со старлайтом?  
Их глаза встретились и обе замолчали.  
- Усаги, ты знаешь, что это невозможно, - серьезным тоном начала Луна, - вы принадлежите разным галактикам, и у старлайтов есть своя принцесса.  
- Но, Луна, ведь каждый имеет право на счастье…  
Кошка глубоко вздохнула, готовясь прочитать очередную лекцию своей хозяйке.  
- В любом случае, - быстро перебила ее Усаги, после концерта мы встретили «Трех звезд», Чиби-Чиби заснула у меня на руках, а Сейя проводил нас до дома… - Усаги резко замолчала, вспомнив как близко были их лица, и только его ладонь на ее губах разделяла их.  
Густой румянец накрыл ее щеки…  
-… и мне показалось, он чуть не поцеловал меня… - словно завороженная медленно произнесла она…

*Гробовая тишина*

Глаза Усаги в один миг широко раскрылись от осознания того, что она только что сказала при Луне… ее лицо успело сменить все оттенки красного… Девушка медленно повернулась к своей кошке…  
- ЧТООООООООООО! – раздался громкий вопль.  
- ЛУНАААААААААААААА…буль-буль-буль-буль – на поверхности воды лишь мерно покачивались хвостики. Луна сидела на краю ванны и пронизывала ее содержимое взглядом.  
Наконец, из-под воды показалось лицо Усаги и фонтан воды из ее рта.  
- Кха-кха-кха, - откашливалась девушка, - Лунаааа! Теперь мне придется сушить волосы!  
Но Луна не обратила никакого внимания на ее слова.  
- Усаги, - твердо произнесла она, - у тебя есть Мамору… ты принцесса и должна быть с Эндимионом, это твое будущее. Не забывай что, от тебя зависит будущей всей планеты!  
- Я и буду с Мамору! – упрямо произнесла она и тут же покраснела, - это Сейя так неожиданно приблизился ко мне, что я…я… - она покраснела еще сильнее, но тут же ее лицо стало печальным и задумчивым…  
- Луна… Мамору мне почти не звонит, ссылаясь на то, что у него много работы в исследовательском центре университета… а когда я ему звоню, мы разговариваем совсем немного… ты ведь знаешь, я пишу ему каждые несколько дней… но за все это время от него пришло только два письма… - она подняла взгляд на кошку, и та резко вздохнула, увидев печальное лицо своей принцессы… - Луна, я знаю, что мое будущее рядом с Мамору, и от меня зависит и будущее девочек, и будущее планеты. Мне просто его очень сильно не хватает… а Сейя – мой самый близкий друг… Луна, - Усаги вновь стала похожа на саму себя, - ведь это благодаря Сейе я смогла сражаться и победить…  
Неожиданно дверь в ванну скрипнула, и Усаги с Луной резко подскочили, но тут же успокоились. На пороге в ярко-малиновой пижаме с капюшоном, на котором были большие заячьи ушки, стояла Чиби-Чиби, сонно потирая кулачками свои глазки.  
- Чиби…Чибииии – устало произнесла она.  
Усаги тут же выскочила из ванны, надела свою пижаму и, подхватив девочку на руки, отнесла ее на постель, где обе тут же уснули мирным сном. Лишь Луна еще смотрела на две спящие фигуры и в ее голове крутилась одна фраза Усаги:  
«- Луна, ведь каждый имеет право на счастье…»


End file.
